Unwilling Students
by Shadow Priestess Trinity
Summary: This is a story with Atem, Yugi, Marik, Seto, and Bakura's kidnapping with the intent to force them into the war brewing with Voldemort. Dumbledore is not the nicest person and Harry is not completely blind to the manipulations.
1. Prologue

Unwilling Students

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made.

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a story. So please be gentle. I had an idea and wanted to try it out. I guess I have read way too many stories on Fan Fiction for way too many years to not try this at least once.

/Conversation mentally between only two people/

[Conversation between mages mentally to all within proximity]

**Spoken in Egyptian**

Prologue

This story takes place after the memory arc based pretty much on the cartoon not the manga. Yugi has just defeated Atem in the duel. The whole gang begged Atem to stay even Seto. Isis passed out the Millennium Items to be guarded once again as follows:

Atem-puzzle  
Yugi-scales  
Seto-Rod  
Ryou-Ring  
Marik-eye (hung on a gold chain)  
Isis-necklace  
Shadi-key

The teens are between 17-18 years of age (Mokuba 12) and anyone who is directly connected to Ancient Egypt during Atem's rule is capable of wielding shadow magic.

Mana and Kisara have been freed from their respective stone tablets, excavated by a crew of Pegasus', and are spending the summer in Egypt with the boys and the Ishtars.

The Egyptian Gods grant Atem a semi-mortal body as a reward for fulfilling his destiny and is free to enter the afterlife with the Millennium Items as the key at any time. Until then he is still connected to Yugi like they were previously. They feel what the other does but he is no longer trapped in the puzzle.

Bakura is not yet free of the ring and cannot go to the after-life until he redeems himself in the Gods eyes. He is also the brother of Kisara for this story.

**Cairo, Egypt  
**After Atem decided to stay in this world the teens decided to stay in Egypt and learn more about their shadow magic and past lives. Seto, Bakura (now free from Zorc's control), and Atem began getting all their memories back as the days went by. Bakura was unable to separate from the ring though he could now take a solid form for short periods of time. He and Ryou's journey had not ended yet. Bakura vowed to atone for his sins though he is still a bit bloodthirsty. The teens all became very close, practically inseparable. Seto began to tone down a bit well at least to his friends and family, outsiders were a whole other story. Seto also renewed his love for Kisara and they were currently dating soon to be engaged after his senior year of school ended. Bakura grudgingly accepted the high priest as his sister's soul mate. Atem and Mana had been best friends which had blossomed into love, now they were renewing their love as well. Isis also gave Atem the engagement ring that was meant to be given to Mana 5,000 years ago. Pegasus contacted Atem and Yugi once he learned that Atem was staying in this world and offered them a partnership with Industrial Illusions. They agreed to it once they graduated from high school. Tèa went to New York for the summer to find and apartment and look at dance schools. Yugi missed her presence greatly. Joey and Tristan went to America with Duke to spend their summer on the sunny beaches of California. Solomon Motou went back to run his game shop.

**Egypt Summer Vacation  
**While everyone was in Egypt Isis followed her duty as the leader of her clan to tell the other clans, who followed the old ways, and the Medjai of their Pharaohs return. The Medjai soon began to shadow the teens to make sure nothing happened to them while they visited Egypt. It was their sacred duty to guard the ancient tombs of the pharaohs and any living royalty that was still around. Atem, Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba were not sure what to think of the constant guards though they got used to if after a few weeks.

In late June Isis decided to introduce the shadow mages to the modern/semi-ancient Egyptian magical world. The people of Egypt were different from their counterparts around the world. They still practiced ancient sorcery mixed with modern magic, used electronics and modern conveniences like the rest of the population, lacked prejudices against people whom did not practice magic, and still valued the royal bloodline of their ancient kings and queens. She called Seto and Atem to her office to discuss the idea.

"My Pharaoh I think that perhaps it is time for you to meet the magic wielders of Egypt and re-establish that your family is the last of the Egyptian royal blood line for your safety and that of your family and friends." Isis stated. Atem looked to Seto in question. "Do we want to come out in the open? Seto has Kaiba Corp., Pegasus wants Yugi and me to help run Industrial Illusions, and wouldn't acknowledging our blood require us to become politically involved with Egypt again?" asked Atem.

"The pharaoh has a point Isis. We have a lot on our plate and neither Mokuba nor Yugi are ready to try and deal with the politics of a country. That and the Prime Minister of Egypt is currently doing a worthy job so why interfere?" Seto pointed out.

Isis explained that they would not have to announce themselves to the whole of Egypt. Only the Prime Minister herself would have to know about them seeing as the Acting Minister of Magic works very closely with her. Isis explained that it was only a temporary position until the sovereign rulers of Egypt returned to claim the throne.

Atem and Seto told her they wanted to discuss it with the others first before they made any decisions hesitant at the idea of reclaiming the throne. "As you wish my Pharaoh," Isis said and left Seto and Atem to talk. They left the office and talked as they headed for the others. "I have missed living in Egypt," Atem said a bit longingly. "Industrial Illusions has an office here. It would not be hard to work with Pegasus from here." he thought aloud. "I do not see why we could not stay here once we have graduated from high school." Seto said. Atem asked about Kaiba Corp. and Seto told him he had two in America, one in Japan, one in England, one in France, and one in Egypt so all he would have to do was convert one to the central office. Industrial Illusions had similar branches around the world. "Yugi wants to get into archeology and be out here in Egypt so he would not be difficult to convince. Marik will want to come back to Egypt after school it out also." Atem said "Bakura will follow you and Mana no matter where you end up. He has made it his personal mission to protect you since you freed him from Zorc," Seto smirked.

The teens discussed it amongst themselves. Mana, Kisara, and Bakura, all being Egyptians themselves, were all for it. Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou didn't see the harm in it. Atem and Seto wanted to see the magical world of Egypt but were still hesitant to expose their blood. They all were excited at the idea of seeing the magical world. They finally all agreed and so Isis took them to meet the Minister of Magic Samira. Isis had them floo in directly to the Ministry building which reminded them of the palace they once lived in 5,000 years ago throne room and all.

The teens entered the minister's office with Isis and she greeted Isis like a sister would. "It is so good of you to come visit me. You have not in so long." Samira pouted. "Forgive me. Isis replied, but I have brought with me good news and some people for you to meet." Isis explained that Atem, Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba were the last of the royal bloodline that could be traced back thousands of years. Samira got an excited look on her face and called for some Aurors to come give the official blood test to id the teens. The tests confirmed Isis's words and Samira explained how exciting this was since the Royal family had not ruled over the magical part of Egypt for over 50 years. She told them that their great grandparents were the last to rule. This shocked the teens seeing as they thought their connection was just from Atem and Seto's ancient family relations. She told them that the magical community had been awaiting the return of the Royal family since that time. The teens decided they needed to look into their family history a bit better. They had not due to the deaths of all their parents and Yugi never thought to ask his Grandpa about his obsession with Egypt. Isis quietly explained that the teens were returning to Japan for their schooling. Samira was disappointed but understood. There was still hope that they would take the throne back after their graduation.

"Would you and your friends like to see part of your country and people?" asked Samira. They all agreed that they would love a tour of the magical world. Wizarding Egypt was a mixture of ancient Egyptian culture and modern culture. There was a market place that sold all kinds of magical supplies. The teens took their time looking at all the different vendors. There was a man who was selling flying carpets and broom sticks. They also walked past a building that held magical pets. There was a vendor that carried magical and non-magical candies and sweets. They purchased a few of the magical candies for later. She showed them the bank where money could be exchanged. They went into the book store and spent quite a bit of time in there browsing the modern and ancient texts that the store had. They then went to the café next door and had something from the dessert menu along with a cold drink.

After the tour Samira offered to take them to their ancestral home and have them stay there for the rest of their summer visit. The teens looked to Isis with childlike hope in their eyes. Even Seto seemed excited at the idea of this. Isis agreed that it would be a great idea. They headed back towards the Ministry building where just beyond the buildings grounds was a large gate that was the entrance to the Egyptian style mansion which was amazing. It was open and airy and yet stayed cool. Hieroglyphs were everywhere and the bedrooms all had open terraces. The lower bedrooms led to a large floral/exotic garden. The living room was large and spacious with plush couches and chairs designed in light browns and light blues. It along with the kitchen was also completely modern. This place was like a mini palace except it was not so small.

"Wow I guess this place has been kept up." stated Marik in awe.

"It has always been kept up. Everyone in the wizarding world knew the royal line was not dead and just missing." stated Samira

Samira introduced them to the house elves that have kept the place well taken care of. The teens were surprised to say the least about the little creatures with large ears. She explained that they are bound to the royal family and have been for generations. She also told them of the wizarding customs and about house elves in general. None of the teens seemed thrilled with a race in slavery but it seemed that was just how it was here.

The teens enjoyed their summer in wizarding Egypt. Atem was quite content to be living in Egypt. He seemed to feel most at home here. Seto even seemed to lighten up a bit being there. They studied their shadow magic extensively and mastered it fairly well by the end of the summer. They had yet to learn any modern magic though Seto was very interested in re-learning the ancient sorcery he once knew when he was the Pharaoh's high priest. He had yet to try any of the ancient spells he remembered. Marik spent much of the summer teaching Yugi to read ancient hieroglyphs. Ryou and Bakura's relationship had grown and a trust had formed between the two. He and Kisara had also re-established their sibling bond. Kisara and Mana spent their summer learning about the modern world from Seto, Isis, and Odion along with working with their shadow magic.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made.

AN: I forgot to mention this will be Harry Potter's 5th year maybe continuing into sixth but I would seriously have to re-read that book. Hopefully the parts with Harry and co. are not too summarized. Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate the support.

**Little Whinging, Privet Drive  
**Harry was angry. Not only did he have to spend his summer with the Dursley's yet again, he had heard no news from the wizarding world. Ron and Hermione told him nothing in their letters. He thought with Voldemort's return there might have been some news anything at all.

This had not been a good summer so far. His Uncle had been particularly cruel lately. Harry tried to spend as much time out of the house as possible to avoid his drunken wrath. Harry had also been having nightmares of Cedric in the graveyard, a dark hallway that never ended, and strange monsters coming out of the shadows. The weird looking monsters freaked him out the most. He currently sat brooding at the park by his house. He was sick and tired of being left out of the loop. He felt like if he had more information he could be better prepared for what was to come. Why had Dumbledore abandoned him? He knew Dumbledore had encouraged his adventures at school over the years giving him an invisibility cloak and him never getting into trouble for his breaking of school rules.

He felt like his first and second year adventures had been a test along with his third when Dumbledore had encouraged he and Hermione to go back in time using the time turner. Then last year was really what clued Harry in. The Headmaster had blatantly used him as bait to catch the one who was after him during the tri-wizard tournament. After that Harry realized he was just a pawn in whatever it was Dumbledore was planning. Did the Headmaster want him to face off with Voldemort? He had a feeling that's what was expected of him since he was Voldemort's number one target. What he didn't understand was why did Dumbledore leave him in the dark about everything and why if he needed Harry was he not being trained to fight properly. If his friends had not been there for him he surely would have died on some of their adventures. That old man was sneakier than a Slytherin, he thought.

What was he being prepared for and why for the love of any gods out there did he have to be with the Dursley's every summer? He wondered if he told the Headmaster exactly why he did not want to return to Privet Drive every year if the Headmaster would finally oblige him. He doubted it and was starting to suspect maybe the Headmaster knew more than he was letting on, though he could not prove it. Part of him just wanted to run away and forget it all.

His dark thoughts were soon interrupted by his oversized whale of a cousin Dudley and his gang of "friends". They made some jabs at each other and Harry finally having enough when Dudley made fun of his nightmares pulled his wand. The others just laughed but Dudley got the point and gulped slightly. Then all of a sudden the darkness came. Dudley's gang ran for it.

"Let's get out of here!" said a slightly panicked Harry. "What did you do?" hissed Dudley as they began to run. "Nothing you moron, I can't make the sky black." panted Harry, tired from the running. They slowed down once they reached the alley that led back to their road. The dementors attacked the two boys and Harry cast the _patronus charm_. Mrs. Figg came by and told them to hurry up. Mrs. Figg explained who she was and Harry was in shock. He could not believe Dumbledore was having him watched.

They arrived back to the house and Harry got a letter from the ministry saying he was expelled and to go to a hearing for underage magic on August 12th. His Uncle was ticked to say the least. Vernon dragged Harry up to his room and made sure to only do damage where it would not be seen since they had received a letter saying Harry was going to be picked up soon. That did not stop Vernon from being any less brutal. He lay there hurting and waiting for whoever was going to pick him up. What he had not expected was a full entourage of wizards entering his room to get him. Remus and Moody were there and so were a few wizards he did not know. Harry got up slowly and got his things together. When he arrived downstairs Remus introduced the others as Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a few others. Moody said they were flying to London. Harry loudly objected, thinking about how painful that would be with his bruises, he asked why they could not use another method. Moody snapped that they could add any additional magic used to the charges against him. They got on their brooms and headed out. Harry was not happy to say the least. They finally made it to a rundown neighborhood somewhere in London. Moody shoved a piece of paper in his hands and told him to memorize it. Harry looked at the paper and looked at the others in question. A house began to move the others over as soon as he looked up. Harry was surprised to say the least. They told him to go in quietly and followed him inside.

"Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place," Sirius said dryly greeting his godson with a huge hug. Harry winced but no one seemed to notice his discomfort.

Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a motherly hug and fussed over how he was too skinny. She then shooed him upstairs to his room with Ron. He walked in and Hermione flung herself on him giving him a hug. Harry just stiffened a bit at the contact. Ron looked over to Harry in jealousy but quickly schooled his features. He was not fast enough for Harry to miss the look though. Harry was still very angry with his friends but he decided to attempt to stay calm.

"So how long have you two been here?" Harry asked. "A little while." Ron answered not wanting Harry to know they had been together without him for a few weeks.

"Why has there been no news on Voldemort? Your letters told me nothing all summer." Harry asked with a bit of an edge coming to his voice. Hermione backed off away from her angry friend. "We couldn't tell you Harry. Dumbledore would not allow us to write you about anything that happened here in fear of interference." Hermione said as if that explained their refusal to communicate with him completely. "Besides Mate, there was not much to tell about you-know-who, he has been lying low." Ron said trying to make Harry feel better but it seemed to backfire.

"Since when did Dumbledore become the person in charge of what you write to me? And what do you mean there is nothing to tell me. We are sitting in a dark and gloomy house and a bunch of strange wizards came to pick me up whom I have never met before. Why are we here? Who are all these people and why is everyone being so secretive?" Harry asked rambling off his many questions at once.

"We are sorry Harry we did not know what was going on here until we arrived ourselves. It would probably be better if you talk to Sirius about everything he probably knows more than we do," Hermione said trying to appease the temperamental teen. "Fine I will if my own friends won't help me," Harry said as he walked back out of the room and went to find Sirius. Hermione left Ron in the bedroom to fume and went to her own room she shared with Ginny.

Harry found his godfather sitting in the kitchen and asked him where they were and why all these people were here. Sirius explained that the Order of the Phoenix was an organization headed by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort. He told Harry that this was his childhood home and they were using it for the headquarters.

"This has also become my prison, Dumbledore won't let me leave the house because it's too risky," Sirius added bitterly. He ranted about not being able to help the Order. He also told Harry about the smear campaign against him and Dumbledore for saying that Voldemort was back and that the Ministry was completely against them. "There is something else Harry, they don't want me to tell you but Voldemort is looking for a weapon of some sort. It's something he didn't have in the last war. No one seems to know what it is as of yet." Sirius said a little more quietly but was still interrupted by an angry Molly Weasley. "Sirius! Harry is too young to know Order business," she yelled as she began ushering Harry out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry just glared too tired to argue and said goodnight to the two adults.

Harry arrived outside his door and heard harsh whispers. He decided to stand there and eavesdrop. He heard Ginny and Ron arguing about him. He caught, "Ginny you need to win him over this year. Dumbledore wants you two together soon and if you want extra money in our private vaults you need to step it up." Ron said angrily towards his sister.

"Well you need to get over your jealousy of him and start trying to act like his friend Ronald," Ginny snapped at him.

Harry felt a myriad of emotions; anger, hurt, and betrayal were a few. Suddenly the twins popped in and startled Harry out of his thoughts.

Fred: What are  
George: you doing Harry?

The twins asked. He was not sure what to say to them. Many thoughts raced through his head. Harry pathetically stuttered out that he was just about to head to sleep. The twins looked at him a bit oddly but left him be. Harry, Fred, and George entered the room to find Ginny and Ron glaring at each other. When Ginny saw Harry her eyes lit up in excitement and she went over to hug him and greeted him warmly. Harry pretended nothing was wrong not sure how to react so went with playing dumb. He acted like he was happy to see Ginny and apologized to Ron for his earlier outburst. The twins looked at Harry oddly but stayed quiet. They said good night and popped into their shared room. Ginny said goodnight and left the boys be. Harry made his excuses and went right to bed.

Harry woke late then next morning and really was not in a pleasant mood. Fred and George spent the day with Harry trying to cheer him up. He was grateful for their antics. Harry was sure that they were still trustworthy and hoped he was not wrong. He was still unsure where Hermione's loyalties lay but hoped she was a true friend. Later that night before the Order meeting was set to begin Harry went downstairs to get away from Ginny and Ron. He heard voices from the kitchen and he crouched low to listen in wondering who was in there since the meeting was not due to start yet. It appeared to be only a few of the Order members. He only heard Dumbledore and two other voices.

"Thank you Alastor and Mundungus for meeting me so late tonight," Dumbledore said and started the private meeting off by talking with Moody first. "Alastor how was Harry when you picked the boy up," Albus asked with little concern in his voice.

"He was slightly bruised and malnourished but did not seem too worse for wear." Moody reported unemotionally.

"Excellent, I do not want Dursley to break the boy, just toughen him up a bit. He needs to continue to dislike the muggle world and feel relief when coming to Hogwarts. We need him to the point where he is willing to die for the light and I am not positive the boy is to that point yet. Hopefully this year will make him more willing, as I am sure another adventure is bound to happen." Albus said to the two men knowingly.

"The other order members will be here shortly. We will talk again soon. And Mundungus keep investigating what it is Voldemort is looking for in Egypt." Albus ordered. Albus told the two men that Death Eater activity had been reported by Bill Weasley and was concerned that Egypt maybe where this mysterious weapon lay that Voldemort was looking for.

He knew…Harry almost gave himself away. He did not know what to do. Harry slowly backed away from the door. His suspicions confirmed now. All Harry wanted to do at that moment was run away. Fred and George came down the stairs with all intents and purposes to listen in on the order meeting till they saw the look on Harry's face. They pulled Harry into a room away from prying ears and cast a silencing charm around the room.

Fred: What is going on Harry?  
George: You have been on edge since you got here and now look as if you're going to flee in terror.

Harry wanted to tell them, but could he trust them. Instead of answering their questions he asked, "Who are you loyal to?" The twins looked at him curiously trying to understand what he meant since they knew Harry knew they were for the light. They finally figured out Harry meant literally who and answered him. Harry was relieved. He told the twins everything he heard from their brother and sister. His insecurities about Hermione and what he had just heard Albus tell Moody and Mundungus. Harry waited in silence for the twins reaction to what he had told them hoping this was not a mistake. Fred and George were in shock and yet not as in shock as they thought they should have been.

Fred: We always knew Ron was a bit jealous and greedy.  
George: Ginny doesn't really surprise us either. Dumbledore is definitely  
Fred: manipulative enough to use you and your fame. We stand by  
George: what we said earlier. We are loyal to you. You are our  
Fred: friend and we will not abandon you even if it is our family we go against. So what George: is the plan now?

Harry sighed and said he was not sure. He realized Dumbledore could not find out that he knew all this so he figured it was best to play along and continue his friendship with Ron and Ginny. The twins agreed that was probably best. They did not know who else or if anyone else in their family was in on this but wanted to find out. They were disgusted with their youngest siblings.

"Don't worry Harry we will be around this year, and you can always come to us if you need to talk or vent." Fred said seriously. "And when the time is right we can seek out revenge on Ron and Ginny for betraying you," Smirked George evilly.

The trio headed out of the room and ran into Hermione, Ron, and Ginny listening into the Order meeting. Harry asked them if they heard anything good yet and the three shook their heads in the negative. Ron complained they were just rehashing things they already knew and thought the meeting was pointless. Harry just nodded and told them to let him know if they found anything out while heading upstairs. Hermione and Ron were surprised that Harry was not joining them. The twins popped out and up to their rooms saying goodnight. When Ron and Hermione came upstairs they found Harry reading. Harry looked up and asked them if there was any news. Hermione and Ron both shook their heads yes.

"We think we know where the weapon is being hidden," Ron said excitedly. Harry perked up at that. He knew Dumbledore had mentioned Egypt but was unsure why.

"It is something hidden at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore has Order members guarding it round the clock," Hermione finished quietly. They told Harry they were unable to discover what it was the Ministry was hiding. "What is the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry curiously.

Hermione went into lecture mode "Well it is a department that lies deep in the ninth level of the Ministry of Magic. It carries out confidential research. Wizards who work in the Department of Mysteries are known as Unspeakables. Supposedly you can get there from lifts in the Ministry Atrium and then you follow a dark corridor which leads to a door which is the actual entrance to the department."

"How do you know all this Hermione," Harry asked. "I read it in a book when I was doing some light reading on the Ministry of Magic." she stated. The boys groaned loudly at her statement. As their discussion came to an end Hermione and Ron headed to bed. Harry laid awake in his bed thinking about their conversation. They had mentioned nothing of Egypt at all. Were they lying to him? But then what about his dreams? Hermione had described the corridor that was plaguing his dreams. It was getting too complicated. Harry gave up for the night and went to sleep.

Harry's hearing came all too quickly. It was a complete joke. Dumbledore showed up and got the Wizengamot to declare Harry not guilty and then he promptly disappeared ignoring Harry completely.

Finally the day came when Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley clan were boarding the Hogwarts Express and finally heading to school. It was a quiet affair. Hermione and Ron were busy with prefect duties. Neville, Ginny, and a strange girl named Luna joined Harry and the twins. They chatted aimlessly, ate candy, and played exploding snap. Ginny sat as close to Harry as she possibly could without sitting on him. Luna watched her friend's hopeless antics with Harry. Ginny did not seem to realize Harry was obviously not interested. Malfoy made his yearly appearance but the twins were ready with a prank the second he opened the door green goo landed on him and his goons. It slowly began to their skin green. Malfoy stormed off without even getting a word in. Everyone found this highly amusing. And thus the school year began.

**Home Again…  
**As September crept up on the teens they packed their belongings and took a KC plane back to Japan to finish off their senior year of high school. Marik decided to enroll and finish off his last year in Japan. Paperwork was created for Atem showing he was also the grandson of Solomon Motou and enrolling in his senior year. Isis had documents made for Kisara and Mana showing they belonged to the Ishtar clan and put under her guardianship. The girls stayed in Egypt to learn more about the modern world via homeschooling and to practice their magicks. Samira saw the five teens off; sad to see her Pharaoh and his family all leave. It seemed as though they had enjoyed their stay and planned on returning to Egypt to take their rightful places after the school year was completed. The press announced their plans and the people of wizarding Egypt were quite pleased with the anticipated return of the royal family.

Seto sat at his laptop making plans to convert his office building in Cairo into the central office for Kaiba Corp. Atem and Yugi didn't have to worry about the Industrial Illusions building since Pegasus would still be in the central office while they took care of the Egyptian one. Ryou/Bakura had also decided to return to Egypt with everyone. Their past was there and their future. As item bearers it was their job to help the others and stay together. They were strongest together. Bakura had decided he would make an excellent head of security since he was the King of Thieves after all. September came and went for the teens. October began and Seto set up a Fall Festival tournament for Japan. Seto and Atem opted out of participating since they were running the tournament. Ryou, Marik, Joey, Yugi and the other usual duelists appeared along with many others from all over the country. It was a fun tournament there was no shadow magic, no sabotage attempts aimed at Kaiba Corp. or Industrial Illusions. Yugi won the duel with Joey as the runner up.

**October 31 All Hallows Eve/Samhain  
**Seto and Atem created a shadow portal and met up at the museum Isis worked at in Cairo, Egypt to pick up Mana and Kisara. Mana squealed in excitement and hugged Atem. Kisara was just as excited to see Seto. Isis welcomed her Pharaoh and the High Priest. She quickly explained that she would not be joining them for their Halloween festivities because a rare artifact disappeared from her museum in the beginning of October, an ancient text, which she had yet to locate. She told them a curse breaker, named Bill Weasley, whom she met is the one who originally found the artifact was coming to help her with the paperwork. Little did she know it had been stolen by a creepy little rat.

Bill just arrived at the museum where he was meeting Isis Ishtar to help her with some paperwork when he all of a sudden felt a strong burst of magic. He ran in only to see two male teens talking with Isis. The strange part was the two boys in question looked exactly like the nameless pharaoh and the high priest shown on the ancient tablet that resided in the museum. He quickly hid his shock and walked up to Isis and the four teens.

"Bill you're early," exclaimed Isis. "Yea, I got done at the dig site early today and thought I would just head over," Bill replied. He nodded to the two girls whom he had already met on previous visits. "Forgive me Bill where are my manners. This is Atem Motou and Seto Kaiba. They are here to take the girls out for the evening." said Isis. "It's a pleasure to meet you two," Bill responded. The boys said their hellos and escorted the girls out of the museum to recreate a shadow portal back to Domino without being seen. Bill felt the strong magic once again and decided that he needed to tell Dumbledore about the two boys who were obvious descendents of the nameless pharaoh and high priest with strong powers. He wondered if those boys were what Voldemort was looking for out here. Bill left the museum quickly after they had finished their paperwork and apparated just outside of the Hogwarts gates.

He ran to the castle and reported his findings to Dumbledore. "Ah Bill to what to I owe this unexpected visit?" Dumbledore asked. "I have news you may be interested in. First off we have not located the ancient text relating to the shadow games. I just hope you-know-who doesn't have it." Bill stated. "There is little we can do about the ancient text." Dumbledore said. There is something else I discovered while I was in Egypt today that you may find interesting. I found the descendents of the nameless pharaoh and his high priest. They are two teenage boys that Miss Ishtar knows. I felt their magic coming off in waves. It's like they were gifted with the ancient power of the shadows from 5,000 years ago. I am not positive they know they have such powerful magic, if they do they would make a dangerous enemy and are possibly the targets you-know-who has been searching for." Bill explained hurriedly. "Hmm…I see. Well it seems to me we need to locate the boys and watch them to see if they indeed are shadow mages like their ancestors were. We also need to find out if there any others." Dumbledore said.

Bill explained to Dumbledore that locating the two boys would not be difficult. One was the one and only muggle CEO of Kaiba Corp and billionaire, Seto Kaiba, and the other is the current King of Games and partner CEO of Industrial Illusions. They currently live in Domino City, Japan. Albus fire called Alastor Moody and had him head to Japan to keep an eye on the boys and their friends. He told Bill to keep him posted and Bill headed back to Egypt. Albus then called Severus to have him report anything Voldemort was interested in dealing with Egypt and ancient magicks.

**Death Eater Meeting…same night….  
**"Wormtail are you sure there are people who can wield the ancient magicks of the shadows?" Voldemort hissed. " my… my lord," he stuttered out. "I saw them my lord in Egypt and followed them to Japan." Wormtail said. "How many are there?" Voldemort asked. "I believe there are five. I know there are two for sure. One goes by the name of Ryou Bakura and the other is Marik Ishtar." Wormtail explained.

"Yaxley! Go to Japan watch these shadow mages and bring me confirmation. Their power could be very useful to us and our cause. Severus see what Dumbledore knows of these shadow mages and report back to me with any information. Do not get caught! I want the shadow mages brought to me alive when the time is right." Voldemort issued his orders and yelled at everyone to leave and not to screw up.

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office  
**Severus apparated out of Riddle Manor to the gates of Hogwarts and immediately went to speak with Dumbledore. He told Dumbledore of the two confirmed shadow mages in Japan and the possibility of more. Dumbledore sighed this was not a good day. He told Severus he already had Alastor watching the shadow mages. "If Voldemort recruits these boys we are in serious trouble. Bill Weasley has found little information on shadow magic but from what he has discovered is that it is dark, very powerful, and almost destroyed the world 5,000 years ago. Even with Potter I fear we will be unable to win this war if Voldemort gets his hands on these mages." Dumbledore stated sadly.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I hope I am keeping this interesting. I need to add some more details into the beginning I think but I wanted to keep the story going so I will hopefully get to that soon.

Also, In my own little world Summoning Monsters or items from the shadow realm should take more energy than a simple shadow bolt spell along with Shadow Portals and calling upon the Shadow Realm itself. Different levels of spells should take varying degrees of energy. In the anime it costs them energy to summon their monsters so I went with that.

**Death Eaters in Japan  
**It was Early December and the shadow mages had been identified by Yaxley. He reported his findings to the Dark Lord and was given a large team of Death Eaters and dementors to go and capture the five boys.

The mages and their friends were hanging out at the park since it was a beautiful day. The temperature was in the mid-fifties and the boys were just enjoying the day kicking around a soccer ball and chatting while Tèa was complaining how she needed to find more female friends being the only girl of the group. What the teens never noticed was Moody keeping a close watch on them and the sudden group of black robed strangers that popped in all over the park. The Dementors started creating chaos by attacking everyone in sight while the Death Eaters searched for their targets. As bodies began to pile up the teens soon noticed the commotion and saw the creepy skeletal figures along with the men who looked like rare hunters.

"Marik! I thought your rare hunters had been disbanded!" Joey yelled. "They have you idiot!" snarled Marik. "Joey! Tristan! Get Tèa and Mokuba out of here." yelled Yugi. The three teens grabbed Mokuba and fled the park while the five mages grouped up and prepared to fight.

The Death Eaters noticed their targets and began to throw stunners out but the boys dodged the bright red beams of light. Atem called the Dark Magician to come to his aid and Seto called upon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Marik was throwing shadow bolts but they seemed to have no effect on the incoming black robed skeletal figures. He called Guardian Sphinx to hold them off. "Guys this isn't working, the skeletal things are resisting everything we throw at them." Yugi said getting cold and worried. "Not everything," responded Seto, "My blue eyes is destroying whatever those creatures are." "They seem like very dark creatures its possible only light attribute monsters and spells work on them," Atem reasoned as he quickly summoned Queens Knight to help blue eyes take out the skeletal figures. "Is it just me or did it get colder out here when those skeletons came out to play?" asked Bakura. The teens agreed and focused on the skeletal creatures first while dodging red beams from the rare hunter wannabes. Once they had finally taken out the dark creatures the coldness dissipated and they focused on the robed men. Yugi sent out some mind blasts. And then there was Bakura…he just channeled a mind sear and knocked a lot of Death Eaters out at once. (aoe effect). One red beam almost hit Yugi dead on but Atem called up Mirror Force and it backfired into the caster of the spell. The Death Eaters were shocked. They were not expecting such a brutal defense from their prey.

Moody was just in shock at the sheer power these teens wielded. When the fight was over there was a mass amount of either dead or unconscious Death Eaters and the dementors had been obliterated. With that the boys slumped down exhausted using so much power at once was tiring. "So what do we do with these robed freaks?" Seto asked. "Send them to the shadow realm," snarled an angry but hopeful Bakura. "They killed all those people in the park. They never had a chance!" Yugi cried so upset at these strange men that even he agreed about sending them to the shadow realm. So it was agreed and they banished the unconscious death eaters to the shadow realm. No one saw the small rat that scampered away after the fight who then turned into a man, who still resembled a rat, which apparated back to Riddle Manor to report what happened to his master.

They boys slowly headed back to the Kaiba mansion to recuperate from that crazy attack. They wondered who those masked men and creatures were. "Were they after us or were they just on a random killing spree?" Yugi asked. "It's hard to say they did not attack us until they noticed us react to killing the innocents in the park." Ryou said. "Hopefully we will never see the likes of them again." Seto stated. "Should we inform my sister?" asked Marik. "It might be a good idea to at least let her know maybe she will have an idea who they are." Atem reasoned. Marik called his sister to let her know about what happened and she said she had no idea who they were but would check with Samira to see if she knew anything since they were magic users.

Moody called in some Aurors and took care of the massacred park and wiped any remaining muggle's minds. He could not get his mind to grasp the concept that there were five untrained powerful and dangerous teenage boys running around. He quickly apparated back to England and told Dumbledore everything he had seen. Well this is just great news thought Dumbledore. He needed a plan and needed one now. He called Severus, Remus Lupin, and Mundungus Fletcher to the office to hear what Moody had told him.

"We need to get them somewhere safe where Voldemort cannot reach them." Moody stated. "They have darker powers than we originally thought. The mages don't use just simple shadow spells like we thought. They called upon monsters that aided them against the Death Eaters and they destroyed the dementors with them. When the fight was over with they did something to those Death Eaters. It was like they gave them a dementor's kiss or something," Moody ranted to the others not liking these teens one bit or the idea that they just ran around freely using their powers.

"How would you propose to do that? If what you say is true about those teens I highly doubt they will come to a foreign country when they have family and friends in Japan and Egypt." "It also sounds like they are perfectly capable of protecting themselves from the Dark Lord." Snape said silkily.

"While I agree that Severus has a valid point, that getting them here may be difficult we need to get them to Hogwarts. It's the safest place there is from Voldemort. If we must use force then so be it." Dumbledore said in a self-righteous tone.

"Headmaster, are you sure there is no other way? If they are so powerful won't they endanger the students and us? And really if they are so powerful how will we apprehend them without endangering our lives?" Remus questioned in worried voice.

"The advantage of careful planning and surprise should be sufficient enough to get the mages here. There are some ancient wizarding spells that diminishes ones power that can be cast to prevent the shadow mages from lashing out." stated Dumbledore. "Moody, go and confront the five mages and see if you can get them to come willingly if they refuse return and we will make plans to apprehend them." Dumbledore ordered. Moody left to talk to the teens.

Moody went to the Kaiba mansion and to his luck all five mages were inside. He introduced himself and told them about modern magic and the wizarding world and asked if they would like to come to England and train in their magic. The boys explained that they already knew about the wizarding world from spending their summer in Egypt and had no interest in attending any school of modern magic and that if they did they would attend the Egyptian School of Magic before going to a school in London. Moody scowled and left.

"Well that was interesting," Atem commented as the creepy man left the mansion. "He must have seen us earlier today. Why else would he randomly come find us and invite us to that school he talked about." Marik said. "I did not like the feeling I got off that wizard. There is something about him that says we should not trust him or his motivation for coming to us." Bakura added to the conversation. "I wonder why he wanted us to go to that school. I mean there is a wizarding world right here in Japan. Why would he think we would want to go all the way to London?" Yugi said thoughtfully. "It all makes no sense. First we are attacked and now some strange man wants us to drop everything and go to England. I think you should call your sister back Marik and see what she may know." Seto suggested starting to feel suspicious of the odd coincidence. Marik once again contacted his sister and she found that odd also. She said she would check back with Samira also and get back to them as soon as she could.

Alastor went back to Hogwarts and told the Headmaster, Severus, Lupin, and Mundungus what the teens had told him. The Headmaster said they would have to take them by force then. They made their plans and decided on the day before Christmas break would work best seeing as they needed to get some materials together to control the dangerous teens once they got to Hogwarts. Severus told Albus he felt kidnapping dangerous teenagers was a bad idea. "My dear boy, if there was another way I would happily do so, but we must protect the Wizarding World at all costs." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone. Severus sighed and left to go to a Death Eater meeting. His mark was burning so he quickly apparated to Riddle Manor.

**Same Day Riddle Manor  
**Wormtail returned to the manor fearing what his lord would do to him once he found out what had happened. He entered the Dark Lords chambers and cowered before the snake like man.

"Where are the others Wormtail?" Voldemort asked impatiently. "I am sorry my lord they..they are dead or soulless." Wormtail said shaking and preparing for the anger and punishment that was coming. "What!" roared a ticked off Dark Lord, "How can this be? I sent almost a dozen Death Eaters and a handful of dementors to capture five teenage boys and you are telling me they were all defeated!" "Yes my lord," squeaked a terrified Wormtail. "Crucio," snarled Voldemort punishing his pathetic follower. Wormtail fell to the ground in pain and hoped it would end soon.

After a minute or so Voldemort released the spell and called a few of his loyal followers with Wormtail's dark mark. Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and few others appeared. Voldemort told them what had happened and that the mages were more powerful than originally anticipated. He had Snape report on Dumbledore who seemed to know little of what the mages were capable of. Voldemort paced in front of his followers. He did not want Dumbledore to get to the mages first. If they ended up at Hogwarts access to them would be more difficult. He also did not want to send more followers in to be defeated again. Voldemort decided a change in tactics was needed. He made plans with his fellow Death Eaters to try to single target the mages over Christmas Vacation. He sent Avery to learn their schedules discreetly for the next few days to see when they were alone.

**Hogwarts  
**Everyone was sitting down for dinner. It had been quite the weekend and even worse, it was Monday and dealing with Snape and Umbridge all in one day was awful, though Snape was acting odd today. He seemed distracted. Harry just wanted to crawl in a hole. He and the twins had gotten banned from Quidditch for beating Malfoy up on Saturday. Ginny followed him everywhere and was determined to win him over. Hagrid was still not back yet and he still did not know if he could trust Hermione. Harry was eating dinner quietly next to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny who was trying to make conversation with Harry. Fred and George joined the group and began picking on Ginny to distract her from bugging Harry. She finally got tired of dealing with her brothers and stormed off to the other end of the table. Neville was quietly watching the whole scene. Hermione got after the twins for their antics with Ginny. Harry and Neville just tried to hide their smirks. Ron was feeling frustrated. Harry had been distant and volatile all term. One minute they were fine and the next Harry would be going off on him. He was so sick of the bloody-boy-who-lived.

While everyone was eating dessert Harry all of a sudden bent over t he table holding his scar. Harry felt pure rage course through him. Voldemort was angry really angry but he had no idea why. The twins looked at him in concern and Hermione fussed over him in concern. "Are you ok Harry?" Neville asked quietly trying not to gather attention from others at the table. The pain soon passed and Harry told everyone he was fine. "It was Voldemort, he is really ticked about something," Harry told them. Ron shuddered at the mention of his name and Neville flinched a bit but was getting better with it since they had started their DA group.

"I wonder what he was so angry about," Ron wondered aloud. "I wish I knew. We still don't even know what it is he is after and my dreams are not giving me any clues. All I see is that dark corridor over and over again," Harry said. "Well we know whatever it is, it has to be hidden in the Department of Mysteries, but it's hard to do any research on it. There is so little information on the department itself," Hermione said. "At least it should be well guarded since it's in the Ministry." Neville added. They all nodded in agreement.

Though, Harry was not so sure that the thing in the Ministry was the real target. He knew Voldemort wanted something from Egypt also but his dreams gave him no insight whatsoever on what it might be. The Gryffindor students headed up to their dorm to plan their last few DA meetings before the holidays and work on their homework that seemed to be piling up more as the holidays got closer.

A few days later Isis got a hold of Marik and told him Samira knew nothing of black robed wizards but would keep an eye out and contact the English Ministry to see if they knew what was going on. Isis told her brother to be wary of the creatures that attacked. Samira did recognize those as creatures called Dementors. "Brother, be careful of these creatures. Samira said they are able to make a person relive their worst memories and suck out souls," Isis said worriedly over the phone. She told Marik how Samira was unsure as to why the English were contacting them since the mages were out of their jurisdiction. The only schools that would have approached the mages were Egypt's school and Japans. She was just as confused as they were. She told them that other than the International Council and International competitions like Quidditch and the Tri-Wizard Tournament the wizarding enclaves had little to do with one another unless a law was broken or a criminal crossed borders. Marik relayed the information to the others and the teens decided to forget about the whole issue as long as nothing else came of it and continued to go to school, do homework, and plan their Christmas Trip to Egypt.

**Taken  
**Mid-December

School had just let out for the day and Yugi and Atem headed home to change out of their school uniforms. Yugi was quite bouncy due to his excitement for Christmas break to begin. When they got home Grandpa reminded them they had to be packed before going out since they would not have time to do so the next day. They had plans to go with their friends to the new Kaiba-land that was just built in Domino City and then they were all spending the night at Kaiba's mansion for a movie night. Then on Friday they planned on leaving for Egypt along with their Grandpa and Tèa to see Isis, Odion, and the girls. Joey and Tristan were spending their break with Mai and Serenity in Japan.

Atem just smiled at Yugi's energy. The young Pharaoh finished his packing for their trip and yelled for Yugi to hurry up seeing as they were going to be late. "You know Seto does not like lateness." yelled and impatient Atem. They said their goodbyes to Grandpa and headed for Kaiba-land to meet up with Seto, Mokuba, Marik, and Ryou. Tèa was busy packing for the trip to Egypt and did not want to interrupt their guy time as she put it.

"Sorry we are late guys." Yugi said. Seto just snorted and Mokuba began listing off all the rides he wanted to go on first. Seto of course obliged his little brother. The boys had a fun afternoon exploring the new park. Even Bakura came out for a few rides in his solid form. They all went back to Seto's mansion via a nice limo ride and put Mokuba to bed so they could start their movie night, seeing as it was late and some movies were not appropriate for a twelve year old. Little did they know their evening was about to be ruined as they settled in. They chatted about Egypt, ate popcorn and made it through one movie before Yugi, Ryou, and Marik were fast asleep. Atem and Seto were vaguely awake watching their second movie. All of a sudden men in black robes appeared out of nowhere and one with a long white beard and dark purple robes that sparkled with glitter. They quickly grabbed Atem and Seto before they could even react and port keyed away. Then they grabbed the sleeping boys and also took a port key to the Headmaster's office. The teens were never given a chance to fight or react.

In Dumbledore's office the five teens were quickly restrained before they could even orient themselves. Once the teens realized what had just happened, the tall teen with cold blue eyes starts yelling at their captors.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you people?" Seto asked in a cold and deadly tone.

_[I sense modern magic on these people Seto, stated Atem with confusion coursing through their links] [It is still weaker than ours but we are at a disadvantage, grumbled Bakura sleepily as he quickly took over]_

"My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and this is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school in which you five refused our generous offer to attend. These are my associates nodding to the few others in the room. We have brought you here because this country is about to go into war and an evil Dark Lord is after you five due to the fact that you practice a different and powerful branch of magic than wizards do called shadow magic." Albus said calmly.

"So let me get this straight, you know of shadow magic and that we wield it, your dark lord is after us, and you felt it necessary to kidnap us!" growled a glaring Atem whose eyes were no longer violet but had begun to look more crimson as his anger grew.

"Well yes that about sums it up. We cannot allow the dark lord to gain access to you or your shadow magic. We will do whatever it takes for the greater good. You will willing or not become 5th year students here for the remainder of the year. When there is no longer a threat we will release you. We will provide all the supplies, in fact we have them already here for you except your wands. We will have to get them. Your magic will work here but due to some devices I have it will exhaust you to even do the simplest of your spells and leave you weakened for quite some time." Dumbledore explained.

"You dare think you can keep us here. Weakening of our powers will not prevent us from not walking right out the door." said a venomous Bakura.

_[He assumes we are the only shadow mages. Thank Ra for that, Seto said.] [Yes Mana, Kisara, Isis, and Shadi are safe for now. Atem replied.] [They must not discover the Millennium Items and that it boosts our powers. stated Yugi] [Indeed, we need to make sure they think they are nothing more than mere trinkets. agreed Marik][They cannot discover the true depth of your powers either Pharaoh. It would make you a tempting prize. Bakura said darkly]_

Dumbledore continues having no clue he interrupted a mental conversation between the mages. "To answer your question…Professor Snape if you would..." Dumbledore says. Snape pulls out five silver bracers and walks towards the teens looking slightly hesitant. "Please attach them to our guests." Dumbledore encourages. "Yes Headmaster." Snape replies. "These will keep you from leaving the castle grounds under any circumstances and only I have the key to unlock them. Snape tossed a silver one to Mundungus to put it on the short spiky haired teen, one to Lupin to put on the violet eyed Egyptian and he put the other three on the other struggling teens.

"What do you know of our magic? How did you find us?" demanded a livid Marik.

"Ah yes well you see a curse breaker from our world discovered that some unknown ancient magic still existed in Egypt and told us that only those of Ancient Egyptian decent could wield this magic. He learned most of his information from the museum in Cairo and from his digs. You three he pointed to Seto, Atem, and Yugi were quite easy for him to discover seeing as he met two of you on Halloween and you look like your descendants on the ancient tablets. Then a spy found out about you two because the Dark Lord somehow found out about your magic. Seeing as he is a dark wizard I would assume he sensed your power.

"We are not evil as your Dark Lord is. Dark magic does not equal evil. Why kidnap us? We can defend ourselves just fine without your interference. I believe we already have faced your Dark Lord's people at the beginning of the month and we took care of them with no problem." ranted an angry Atem.

"I will not take any chances with the Wizarding World at stake. And how can you claim that you are not dark wizards when you took the souls of the Death Eaters that were not killed outright by your powers," Dumbledore asked a bit more aggressively. "We do not have to defend our actions to you," sneered Marik. "That may be true but it would be wise to use your powers to aid in the light and help us destroy Voldemort," Albus said a bit more calmly. "We will not fight for you wizards and you cannot force us to." spat Seto venomously. Dumbledore told them that while that was true he could not force them that it might be to their benefit to help the Wizarding World seeing as the sooner the enemy is neutralized the sooner they would go free.

"You manipulative bastard!" yelled Bakura. "Do you know who we are? I am the CEO of a world wide corporation along with Atem and Yugi. The others are famous and publicized duelists. Do you think our disappearances will go unnoticed you fool?" asked Seto in a deadly tone.

"That is where you are mistaken. No one will know what has happened. A wizard will be sent to impersonate you Mr. Kaiba, not even your brother will be able to tell the difference. Mr. Motous' your grandfather will think you went to Egypt as planned and then will head to England to attend your remaining school term here for magic training. He will no longer remember that he was going to join you in Egypt for Christmas nor will your female companion Tèa once they read the letters I am sending them from you two. The Ishtars will no longer be expecting any of you in Egypt for break and will think you all came here to England to finish your senior year, and your father Mr. Bakura will also believe the same thing as soon as the charmed letters arrive to them. We also have Mr. Weasley in Egypt to cast any spells needed on your family Mr. Ishtar should they grow suspicious.

"Keep that man away from my sister," Marik yelled as he tried to lunge at Dumbledore. Mundungus grabbed the boy roughly and stopped him from attacking. "Now, now Mr. Ishtar if you cooperate no harm will come to your family." Albus reassured as he looked at the boy with sparkling eyes. Now seeing as it is getting late we are done with this discussion." Dumbledore said with finality.

Dumbledore went on to explain their things had been packed and already put into a dorm for them. Anything else you want will have to be summoned but beware it will tire you. "Now as for wands…."

"We don't need wands from you we have some already they just have to be summoned," interrupted Atem. Dumbledore had Severus release Atem to acquire the wands. Atem glared at the headmaster but said nothing. He then concentrated and opened a small shadow portal and took out an old looking box containing ten wands of Horus, which were all black with gold hieroglyphs on them. He took out the five he needed and quickly closed the box so as to not arouse suspicion. He sent the box back to the shadows and almost fell but the greasy haired one called Snape steadied him. Atem felt extremely exhausted just from that little bit of magic. He glared up at Dumbledore who was smiling with that knowing look. Dumbledore decided since their friend needed rest that they could retire to their new dorm room. He told them that their dorm would be secured at night so there was no unwanted wandering but during the day it would be open and that Professor Snape and Lupin would be looking after them. "Oh and on a last note there is a handy little charm that will not allow anyone to discover the truth of why you are here so don't bother trying not that I believe you would want your secrets out in the open but its just a precaution," Dumbledore said cheerfully eyes twinkling.

Severus and Lupin escorted the tired glaring teens out and to their dorms. Once they arrived at a portrait of the Egyptian pyramids, Lupin gave them the password to enter which was Nile River. They released the rest of their captives and Lupin and Severus began to leave for the night, when Yugi began to plead with them saying they had to know this was not right. They both looked upon their captives with sad eyes. "I'm sorry we have no choice," came the gruff reply of Snape. Lupin looked back at them and all of a sudden asked if there were more shadow mages. I saw there were more wands in that box of yours than you took out. Atem gaped openly in shock and then a spark of fear clouded his violet eyes as he looked at Lupin.

"We will never tell you who or where they are. They are out of your reach." glared Atem. "Its alright we will not tell the Headmaster." Snape bit out in a warning tone that Lupin would also keep the secret. Then Snape and Lupin left. "This is crazy. Dumbledore has finally lost it," muttered Severus. Remus could not agree more with Severus's sentiments but kept silent as they separated and headed to their rooms.

The five teens went upstairs to check out what was brought for them. There was one large bedroom with a massive bathroom attached to it. The bedroom was a circular room with five beds and the bathroom had five showers. The rooms were actually very nice with plush beds and the rooms decorated in navy blues and silver. They checked over their belongings ignoring their new supplies. Everything as far as clothes and personal belongings was there for each teen. "No electronics! Do these incompetent wizards live in the dark ages or something?" bellowed Seto.

"Well let's summon your laptop, and our decks and duel disks for something to do," Marik suggested quietly.

They all agreed. They all summoned their respective items. By the time they were done they were very drained and Atem looked like he was going to pass out. "We should not have let you summon anything." Yugi said in a worried tone. The teens walked back down the stairs, laptop in Seto's hand and slumped down on the squashy chairs and couches of their new prison. Atem handed everyone their wands and each lit up and sparkled emitting a strange warmth when they were touched by their owners.

"Well that was different," exclaimed Ryou. "They are extensions of us and our shadow magic, along with this new kind," Atem said weakly as he leaned on the closest person to him which happened to be his cousin Seto. How were they going to get out of this mess Yugi asked the group of teens? No one seemed sure. "Our friends and family don't even know what happened to us." Ryou said sadly.

"Maybe Shadi will notice, he always seems to know when we are in trouble." Atem said sleepily. "True but he also seems to have his own agenda," said a slightly miffed Marik. "He maybe our only hope." stated Seto bluntly. Seto all of a sudden swore loudly and startled the entire group. He told them his laptop would not work. "I will work on it tomorrow," he said frustrated. Seto grabbed Atem and the rest of the teens dragged themselves up stairs to bed to get some much needed rest.

**Same Night at Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
**Dumbledore called an emergency Order meeting. "I am sorry to call you all here so late at night right before Christmas Break begins but I must tell you what has transpired tonight. We have captured Voldemort's weapons." Albus announced. Lupin and Severus turned pale. The others looked on curious except for Moody and Mundungus who had been in on this.

"They are five teenage boys that hold special dark powers." Albus said. "Children Albus?" Mrs. Weasley choked out. "They are far from innocent children my dear. These "children" have committed many atrocities against wizards and muggles alike. We caught them on a mission from Voldemort to destroy a muggle village." explained Albus gravely.

One of the members asked where the teens were and Albus told them locked away in Hogwarts. He mentioned that they may be young but they were very valuable to Voldemort and the safest place was to hide them there. "Is that safe Albus? I mean what of our students?" Minerva asked with concern. He addressed her concerns by telling her of the devices that were created to keep them under control. He told everyone that it restricts their magic and kept them on Hogwarts grounds. So they were completely harmless now. He told them that though a few years older they would be joining the 5th year students with the Gryffindor house and begin learning their kind of magic and hopefully the misguided teens will learn the wrongs of the side they have chosen and choose to come to the light.

"The teens will be under the supervision of Remus and Severus. Please do not worry they cannot harm any of our students. That is all for now, meeting adjourned." Albus concluded. "I do not like this at all Albus," said a still concerned Minerva. "I know Minerva but we have little choice in the matter and maybe some good will come of it. Albus said with his eyes hopeful.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made.

AN: Well here is the next part to my story.

When I talk about Medjai in the story I picture Oded Fehr who plays Ardeth Bay in the Mummy series. I cannot help myself but I am also thinking of the Medjai in terms of what he is wearing, tattoos, and similar weapons.

Interesting Fact: In the previous chapter I mentioned the Wands of Horus which did truly exist in ancient Egypt, though not how I described them. They were cylinders that contained quartz crystals and they had a lot to do with the BA and KA and harmonizing the energies.

**Chapter Three**

**Captivity**

**Somewhere in Egypt  
**Shadi awoke with a start. He sensed a disturbance with his charges and their items. He quickly ported to the mansion in Egypt to check on the young mages. They should have been here by now and sleeping in their rooms. He first went to check the Pharaoh's room. It was odd there were no Medjai at the door guarding the young Pharaoh. He walked in and the room was empty. He searched the other rooms. He found Isis in her room and woke her up. He asked her where the Pharaoh and the others were. She told them they cancelled their trip to Egypt and something about going to England for the remainder of the year. He asked her if she found this odd and she looked quizzically at Shadi.

He was beginning to get suspicious. Isis was acting strangely. Shadi left a confused Isis and went to find Kaphiri the Chieftain of the Medjai. He reported that was what Isis had told him also. "I am worried Kaphiri, I know I felt a disturbance and now the Pharaoh and his young priests are somewhere in England," Shadi said. "Should I prepare the Medjai for battle?" Kaphiri asked. "Not yet my friend, I shall try to locate them first and discern what the situation is. We should not create an international incident until we know what is going on," Shadi explained to the chieftain. "I shall return soon," Shadi said as he ported out of the mansion.

**Hogwarts  
**The teens woke early the next morning and got ready for the day. They met down in their common room. They sat there quietly not sure what to say or do. Seto began working on his laptop.

"We need to find a way out of this place." Ryou finally said. "If only we had the strength to summon a monster, it could find Isis or Shadi." Atem said miserably. "We need to test these bracers and see if they really do keep us here," Bakura said coming out of the ring in spirit form. "Agreed but we are at a severe disadvantage with the limits put on our magic," Marik said rising angrily to begin pacing. "I will try once they let us out of the dorm and see what happens," Bakura decided. The discussion was soon interrupted as the portrait door swung open.

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin opened the portrait door and greeted the mages. The mages just glared and looked ready to attack. Lupin asked them to sit down for breakfast at the long table at the far end of the common room. They all sat down wearily. Dobby brought them their food. Breakfast was a quiet affair seeing as the teens refused to look at them let alone say anything and Lupin and Snape did not know what to say to them. Severus was not happy and already getting a headache. He was stuck with five scared and ticked off mages and Lupin who was definitely not his first choice in company. And so the silence continued.

_[Do they expect us to be civil? asked Bakura] [Are they crazy? Marik asked] [Well they did kidnap us so crazy is a definite possibility. said Yugi]_

"Come and we can begin the first year lessons in the core subjects," Severus said icily. The boys finished up their breakfast and went and got their wands and the first year books that were provided for them. Snape went over to the couch area and noticed the laptop sitting on the couch. When they returned he told them electronics don't work in Hogwarts due to too much magic in the air. Seto snorted at that comment.

"What is so amusing Mr. Kaiba?" Snape said silkily. "You wizards here in England live in the dark ages. Modern technology works just fine in the Egyptian wizarding world." he stated in a mocking tone as he smirked.

Severus sighed. "So you all knew of modern magic before you came here?" he had asked them. They just nodded an affirmative. "Well then do you know any modern magic?" Severus asked looking at them curiously. "No we have not nor do we want to learn it from you," Seto answered coldly. "You have little choice in that matter and are stuck with Lupin and I." Severus replied frustrated at the entire situation.

_[He does not seem to be pleased with this situation or our captivity. noticed Atem] [He could be made an ally. suggested Marik] [Maybe. Seto said] [Can you read his mind Marik? asked Bakura] [I can try, he responded as he lightly touched the eye at the base of his neck] [hmm…oops. He has powerful shields. He may have felt that, said a slightly panicked Marik]_

Severus abruptly started glaring at the teens. "If you wish to know something try asking before trying to enter my mind." snapped Snape angrily. The teens just glared back darkly with shadows starting to curl around them. Lupin stood up from the table ready to attack should they attack Severus. Severus took and involuntary step back. They held so much power not even the bracers could contain it all. This was going to be one hell of the rest of the year.

When the mages tired from the bracers and calmed a little Severus just jumped into their first lesson in charms to try and keep the peace. Remus came and sat by the teens making sure he could cover Severus if need be. They both were surprised at how well the mages all did. Severus moved onto transfiguration then onto DADA. At lunch time Severus called for Dobby to bring lunch to the dorm room table. He and Remus ate with them again instead of going to the great hall. Severus thought about what great students these five teens would have made if not for the fact that they were prisoners of this castle. This tore at him. No matter how cold he seemed to others. Every fiber in his being screamed that this was wrong.

Before dinner Severus explained that they would be introduced to the remaining students and have a re-introduction in January when the rest of the students returned from break. He told the teens about the school itself and that they would not be sorted into a house but when they ate in the Great Hall they would be sitting with the Gryffindor students. He scowled at the mention of that house.

"Why do you scowl at that particular house?" Atem asked as his curiosity peaked. Severus sighed and explained the rivalry and some info on the Potter brat. "As much as I care about my house do not under any circumstances trust them. Some of my Slytherins are future Death Eaters." explained Severus.

"What are Death Eaters?" Marik snorted trying not to laugh at the ridiculous name. "They are loyal followers of Lord Voldemort." stated Severus.

"Moldywart? What!" scoffed Bakura. "No its Voldemort he is the dark lord that was mentioned yesterday." Severus said. "Wow and I thought the rare hunters were a dumb name." Bakura said now laughing hysterically. Seto was smirking too. Atem's eyes glinted in amusement. Yugi was trying to be nice and not laugh but….he failed. Poor Marik just glared at his friends.

Severus dared to ask out of curiosity. "Who are the rare hunters?"

Everyone was silent for a moment not sure how to answer with out giving away any secrets. "Sorry Snape we cannot divulge too much but they were a group of thugs who followed a man bent on world domination and ultimate power." Atem explained. Severus arched his eyebrow at the disrespect and sighed again. (Severus hated being addressed like that but what could he do demand respect no definitely not from them he thought.) "Kinda like this voldeywort guy you guys have." snickered Bakura. Even Severus had to smirk a bit at their antics. Remus laughed outright at the mages antics.

"Ok so we should not trust your house. What about the others?" Yugi asked getting back on topic. He told everyone that the other houses were fine as far as he knew. So how are you going to teach, wage war, watch your house, and babysit us all at the same time?" asked Seto. "Lupin and I will be tutoring you five seeing as we are some of the few who know the truth about you. As for my other duties I have asked another professor to take over my Slytherins. Aside from teaching you five will be my priority now." Severus said simply.

"So basically you're both going to guard us constantly." snapped Atem. Severus responded carefully. "I am here to teach you. You will be allowed to make friends and have some privacy. Lupin is also here to teach you. We will not treat you as captives."

"Just because we follow the Headmaster do not assume we agree with everything he does," Remus added.

"How do we even know this Voldemort is really after us?" asked a skeptical Seto. "I realize you have no reason to trust us but I can assure you that he is indeed after you five." Severus replied. Atem stared at Snape as he said this and realization hit him. "You're the spy!" Atem proclaimed wide eyed. "What the…How…"Severus spluttered which was unheard of he was never caught off guard. "I could see it in your eyes. Those who do not already know your secret will not learn of it from us. Our minds are fairly well protected and your secret is safe." Atem said.

"We do not blame you for our captivity you were doing your job." Yugi said. "We do however blame Dumbledore and when we are free he will be judged." Atem said with a steely gaze in his eyes. Severus and Remus did not doubt his words. These teens would be the end of Albus and there was nothing he could do. Not that he would try to stop them. When this war was all over he would either be dead or free from both his masters.

"Alright enough talk for now. Let me teach you my specialty the art of potion making." Snape declared. "I will see you all in the Great Hall later for dinner," Remus said as he excused himself and left for a while.

The teens followed Snape out of their dorm room and began to head downwards towards the dungeons! Seto alarmed stopped walking refusing to move. Severus turned around with a questioning look.

"Where are you taking us?" demanded Seto. He told them to his potions lab and was confused at their hesitation. "Your lab is in the dungeons!" snarled Bakura. "What trickery is this Snape?" sneered Atem. "I can assure you I am playing no tricks! My classroom is in the dungeons." Snape said quickly.

"You must see why we might doubt you Snape," the accusing eyes of the innocent Yugi said.

"I swear I have no ill intentions. I will briefly drop my shield which ever of you reads minds may look briefly." Snape said. Marik did so and saw it to be true. _[He speaks the truth]_

The teens nodded and continued forward. Snape closed his mind and let out a sigh of relief. Gaining any trust from the mages would take some time. Atem, Yugi, and Seto had fun working with the potions. While Marik and Bakura just wanted to see how many different ways they could blow up a cauldron. Severus was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. He swiftly stalked up to Marik and Ryou (or so he thought) and silkily asked if they planned on actually trying the potion. "Give it a rest tomb... Ryou and Marik!" Atem snapped. You are no fun Phar…er... Atem they corrected. Interesting Snape thought. They slipped with what sounded like nicknames but why hide those? The mages stayed in the potions lab while Snape taught them the basics of herbology and how it goes with potion making.

Severus took them back to the dorm for History of Magic. The teens completely zoned out on him. Flustered he walked to where they were sitting. Marik jumped, "Ra Damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that." Severus scowled at the language but said nothing. The others snapped out of their trance like state. This subject was not his forte and it was not going to go well with these five. Even Kaiba nodded off and he was definitely the most studious of all of them.

Severus decided they could head down to dinner seeing as most of the students should be gone by now. He mentioned that if they wanted to fit in they may want to change into their uniforms and robes.

"Robes maybe…but the uniforms not a chance Snape," said Marik looking appalled at the idea of it. The others all nodded in agreement. "Are these supposed to be some sort of new fashion statement?" a disgusted Seto asked. The boys snickered to this. Severus was getting another headache and so decided to wait outside the portrait for them. He was going to need a lot of potions to deal with these mages on a daily basis.

"We are never going to be alone are we?" asked Yugi. "It feels that way." Atem answered while putting his robe on. "At least Snape is somewhat tolerable." Seto stated. "True" Marik agreed. "I just want to go home." Ryou said sullenly. "We all do." Yugi said. "Let's go before he comes back for us." Yugi suggested. They put their robes on leaving them open so their street clothes were still showing.

Severus took them to the Great Hall and showed them where to sit. He then walked up to the head table and took his seat. The teens talked amongst themselves until the few remaining students started coming in. "Why must people always stare so rudely?" Ryou complained as he glared at anyone who dared look at him too long. The other mages also glared menacingly at anyone who gawked at them.

The golden trio entered the Great Hall, looked at the strangers at their table and sat down by them along with the twins and Ginny. The Weasley children along with Harry and Hermione were staying at Hogwarts for most of the holidays. Dumbledore felt is was safer than at the Weasley residence. None were overly thrilled but they at least got to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together at Grimmauld Place. Harry was excited about that since he had not heard from Sirius since the last firecall he had gotten when Umbridge interrupted them. She seemed to be watching all mail and firecalls. They were lucky she had not discovered the DA yet.

Dumbledore stood and introduced the mages as foreign exchange students from Egypt and Japan. The teens scoffed loudly at the Headmaster's blatant lie. The twins noticed this. Once dinner began the golden trio introduced themselves along with the twins and Ginny. The teens said polite hellos and continued to pick at their food. Hermione attempted to start up a conversation with the new students. "Do you all know each other?" Hermione asked. "Yes" Yugi answered. So where is each of you from?" Ron asked with his mouth full. Seto told them mainly Egypt but lived in Japan most of the time. Ron got really excited and said his brother Bill is a curse breaker in Egypt. He then received the deadliest glares around and shrunk back a little. "That bastard is your brother!" Marik snapped angrily. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, were all taken aback by the obvious hostility coming from all five boys towards their elder brother.

Fred: What do you have…  
George: against our brother?

"He is the reason we are stuck here." said a venomous Atem.

_[Thank Ra Isis, Odion, and the girls should be leaving for America fairly soon after Christmas for America to see Professor Hawkins and then they will be away from that man. said Marik] _They all seemed to mentally agree with that statement.

"Why don't you want to be here?" Harry asked curiously not understanding how someone would not want to be here at Hogwarts. They all looked at their bracers and then at Harry. "It is hard to explain." Yugi sighed. Hermione caught their looks and wondered. They seemed like they would not have minded telling them and yet did not or couldn't. "So you are not transfer students." Fred pushed. "Yes we are," Seto said with surprise entering those steely blue eyes of his since that was not what he was going to say. _[What the…Seto sent to the others] [It must be the charm on the bracers. Yugi said]_

"We have never practiced your type of magic until now. Snape and Lupin are tutoring us in first through fourth year material." commented a slightly miffed Marik. "Nor do we want to learn your magic." snarled Bakura. Hermione was going to correct them about being respectful but Ryou's venom had caught her off guard. "Wait did you say Lupin?" Harry asked with hope shining in those emerald eyes of his. "Yes he is helping us catch up. In fact he is sitting up at the teachers table," Yugi replied pointing towards said table. Harry almost got up then and their to greet his parents friend but chose to look up and wave instead.

"With Professor Umbridge here he is going to have to be careful and lay low." Hermione said worriedly. "Why who is this Umbridge person?" Ryou asked much more calm than earlier. "**Professor** Umbridge is a ministry official and has certain biases against umm…" Hermione paused not sure what to say. "He is a cousin of Anubis. Some people are less tolerant of that then others." Atem said when she paused. The Gryffindors looked at Atem questioningly. "He means werewolf," Marik said "What the Phar…er Atem called him was an Egyptian way of saying it." Hermione asked how they knew this and they said vaguely they could sense them and left it at that. Hermione noticed the slip up and wondered what that Marik boy was originally going to say.

"Is the ministry against your school?" Seto asked curiously.

"No well sort of… Harry replied and then began again, well you see this dark lord returned at the end of last year and…"

"Oh, that mumblewort or something bad guy." Marik interrupted.

"Um… you know about him?" Harry said questioningly.

"Well we know what Snape has told us, which isn't much." answered Seto.

"Oh ah ok so um his name is Voldemort (Ron and Ginny flinched) Harry continued, anyways I was the only witness and the ministry does not believe me. In fact the only ones who do are the Headmaster and the Order…(ouch he jumped as Hermione kicked him in the shin) Er…and some others that believe in Dumbledore."

"No wonder no one believes you if it's that old fool who backs you." Atem stated with shock in his voice. "The headmaster is not an old fool! He is a wise and good man who fights for the Light." Hermione cried with righteous indignation at the audacity of Atem. "We beg to differ." Seto snarled at her. "His soul is full of deceit. He manipulates those around him using that grandfatherly facade to make people follow him blindly, while he uses them as pawns for his own ulterior motives." Atem said. This shocked some of the Gryffindors, never had they heard anyone speak like this about Dumbledore.

Harry understood what they said. He knew that he himself was just a pawn in Dumbledore's plans. There was not much he could do about it though. It was too late for him to turn back. In his eyes the leaders of both light and dark were equally as bad as one another. They used others for their needs and in the lights case sacrificed some in the name "The Greater Good". The twins stayed silent knowing what Dumbledore was doing to Harry did not sit well with them or waht some of thier own family members were doing. Now they wondered if Dumbledore had Bill in his pockets as well.

"How did you five end up in Gryffindor if you don't want to learn magic and hate the Headmaster?" Ginny asked curiously. "We were not placed in houses, I doubt we would have made it into the same houses had we been sorted. We are friends but we all have very different personalities." scoffed Seto. "We were told to sit with the Gryffindor students and that we will be attending classes with them." Yugi added.

The twins decided to lighten the mood with some of their joke products. Marik and Bakura were drawn to the twins' products and ideas, like a moth is drawn to a flame. Seto and Atem just rolled their eyes. Yugi was just amused. _[Well if we are stuck here lets give them Hell for what they are doing to us. I am sure with the twins mischievous side they may be willing to help us said Yugi all of a sudden in every ones mind.]_The others all just stared at Yugi in shock for a moment. They couldn't believe it the most innocent of them all wanted vengeance! Then they all mentally cheered. Yugi just blushed at their reaction.

Severus noticed the mages spacing out again and he was starting to wonder about it. Did they share some sort of mind link he asked himself. As long as Albus did not find out it didn't really matter. He distracted the Headmaster by inquiring about where Umbridge was. He just mumbled something about ministry idiots and reporting to Fudge.

As the feast ended Severus came to get the "transfer students". They followed the Gryffindor students most of the way back. Their dorm ended up really close to them. Snape ushered the students into their dorm and bid them goodnight and sealed the portrait. Harry thought that was odd as he passed by their dorm to get to Gryffindor Tower. Harry quickly ducked in his dorm before Snape could notice he was lingering in the halls. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him in the common room.

"Well those were certainly interesting new students." Hermione commented. "They don't want to learn magic and hate Dumbledore and my brother, its just madness." Ron said barely believing it at all and a tinge of anger in his voice. "They must be working for you-know-who," finished Ron heatedly.

"Oh Ron! We do not know that for sure. Though, I wonder who they are and why they are here. I mean it is odd that five teens our age who have no training in magic at all are brought here right when we are on the brink of war with you-know-who." pondered Hermione.

"They must be spies for you-know-who. They were not even placed into houses. We don't know if they would have ended up with those slimy snakes. I mean why would Snape escort them to their dorm room?" Ron argued again.

"I doubt that. They can barely pronounce his name and are certainly not taking him very seriously. Anyone who follows Voldemort is generally a bit more respectful or at least consider him a serious threat" Harry said.

"They still may be dangerous. We should be cautious at least and maybe try and figure out who they are and why they are here," warned Hermione. "Here we go again! I sense us spending large amounts of free time in the library suddenly," whined Ron.

"There is nothing wrong with research Ronald," Hermione said indignantly. This began another fight between the two and Harry just groaned softly while sitting down in a chair waiting for them to either drop it or one of them storm off. Harry finally interrupted mentioning a game of chess to Ron who readily agreed. They played their game while Hermione grabbed a book to read for fun. A few hours passed and many losses later, on Harry's part, they all headed to bed.

Once the mages got into their dorm they promptly went and sat down in the common room. Seto got his laptop and tore it apart. Marik and Ryou got their decks out and played a normal game. Yugi and Atem sat reading some books they were given. Bakura wanted to test the bracers limits but they were once again locked in and so he was unable to do so. He settled for watching his hikari play against Marik. Seto was getting frustrated he had no idea how the Egyptians kept modern machinery working in the wizarding world. He had taken it for granted since he never knew that it did not work well with magic. He sighed loudly and decided to read the charms book they were given hoping to find some clue as to how to activate electronics. Once boredom set in they went upstairs for some much needed rest.

**Gryffindor 5****th**** Year Rooms (same night)  
**Harry was dreaming. He was dreaming about a red dragon like monster coming out of the shadows. There were some shadowy figures calling upon more strange monsters. They were attacking Death Eaters then his dream changed….(sort of a summary of pgs. 462- 465 HPOOTP) He was dreaming of a smooth powerful creature that slithered across the floor along a dark corridor. He found a red headed man that looked tasty. The man awoke and he bit the man. There was yelling and all of a sudden Harry woke up drenched in sweat. Harry was feeling panicked. After a few moments he yelled to Ron. He told Ron that his dad had been attacked and needed help. Ron went for help. (Neville was already home for Christmas break in my own little world) McGonagall ran to the dormitory with Ron to check on Potter. Harry explained what he saw and she took him to see the headmaster.

Harry told the headmaster about his first dream and then about it changing to the attack on Mr. Weasley. He was scared that Dumbledore wouldn't believe him but it surprised him when he took him seriously. The Headmaster sent a portrait to go find out what happened and told McGonagall to get the rest of the Weasley children up here. He fire called Mrs. Weasley and had her come to his office. The portrait returned saying that he was indeed injured and people were there helping him. They were taking him straight to St. Mungo's Hospital. The Weasley's immediately wanted to go but could not since they were not supposed to know yet. Dumbledore sent them to Grimmauld Place to wait. Harry asked to go with but Dumbledore said no and sent him back to his dorms. Harry was pissed. Not only was he not allowed to go to Grimmauld but Dumbledore would not tell him what was happening to him or even look at him. He stormed up to his dorm and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made.

AN: Thank you again for the kind reviews. I want to know what you all think of the story so please continue to review. Hopefully this chapter fills in a piece of a gap I accidently left with the book that was stolen back in Chapter One. Hopefully the dialogue is spaced out a bit better too.

**Chapter 4  
****Enter Shadi**

**Riddle Manor  
**"What do you mean you lost the mages?" raged a ticked off Voldemort as he yelled at Avery.

"I am sorry my lord they are no longer in Japan and did not leave for Egypt as they had been planning. They just disappeared. I entered into the Motou residence and inquired about the whereabouts of the two boys and the Grandfather acted confused and then said they were going to England." Avery explained quickly as if his life depended on it.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort as his mind processed the information. The other Death Eaters shrunk back in fear of their lord's anger. "Dumbledore must have something to do with this. Severus report!" Voldemort demanded.

Severus cleared his mind and hoped what information he gave away did not condemn the teens he was watching over. He bowed respectfully and spoke, "My lord it does indeed seem that Dumbledore has gotten to the mages. Five teenage boys were brought in a few nights ago. They have shown no signs of possessing shadow magic but they fit the descriptions you gave us."

"Why am I just now finding this out," yelled Voldemort "Crucio!" "I will not tolerate failure." he finished as he let his servant free of the curse.

Severus apologized and backed up into the circle of Death Eaters. Voldemort asked about the progress of deciphering the ancient text that Wormtail had stolen from Egypt in October. Augustus Rookwood stepped forward and made his report.

"It has been difficult to decipher the ancient hieroglyphs but I have discovered that this book is indeed the Book of the Dead. The problem we are running into is that the ritual you wish to have accomplished requires the High Priest of the Pharaoh to perform the spell and the power of the Pharaoh himself. There have not been Pharaohs in Egypt for over 50 years. However, only the Pharaohs and priests ever held shadow magic in ancient times so it is possible that these teens, which seem to have unlocked the shadow magic once again, could possibly carry the blood of the last High Priest and Pharaoh to have wielded shadow magic." Augustus said hoping this was good enough news to avoid punishment.

Voldemort thought this information over. It was good and bad. He now needed those mages more than ever. His wish to obtain immortality would soon be realized if he could discover which of the mages held the blood of the high priest and pharaoh. He told Severus to keep a close eye on the mages and should he discover anything of importance to report back immediately. He then dismissed his Death Eaters.

**Hogwarts  
**Christmas had come and the mages were feeling a bit depressed. It was Christmas and they missed their families and friends. They had only been at Hogwarts a few days and had yet to have a chance to test the bracers. Seto had yet to figure out how to make his computer work but he was determined. Snape and Lupin came in for breakfast like they had been doing. Feeling sorry for the mages they brought the boys various magical candies for them to snack on. Severus and Remus soon left them to their own devices after that since there was no tutoring today.

Atem decided to wander the castle to think and see if he could learn it better. He found the library on the fourth floor, the Infirmary on the third and various classrooms on all the floors. He wandered the second floor but quickly left when he realized this was where the Headmaster's office was located. He made his way down to the ground floor taking in all the moving paintings and the suits of armor every where. This place was very old though not as old as him. He found an entrance to what looked like a courtyard and was about to go through when a voice stopped him. He turned around and sighed.

"It is time for lunch Mr. Motou," Severus said silkily relieved to have finally found the teen. Severus led the boy back to the dorms quietly. "If you want to go outside I would suggest warmer clothing. This is not the desert and it is very cold outside."

"I was not thinking. I was just curious and wanting some fresh air." Atem replied.

The rest of the day went by slowly as the boys hung out in the dorm. Bakura was starting to get anxious. He was planning his test during the feast. Seto had given up on his computer for a bit and began reading. The mages did not attend the feast in the Great Hall and the professors did not appear for dinner so it was time.

Bakura took over and headed out. He quickly made it to the ground floor and headed for the courtyard exit Atem had mentioned. He walked out to a world of white. He really did hate snow sometimes. It made it difficult to be stealthy. He silently made his way around the castle staying to the shadows while looking for the main gates. When he arrived he paused and hoped this worked. He stepped out of bounds and immediately felt this strange tug in his stomach as he was all of a sudden transported. Bakura felt disoriented for a moment and then took a moment to see where he was. His eyes grew wide in shock. He was in the Headmaster's office.

_/Kura, we have to get out of here. said a nervous Ryou/ _

_/Thank Ra! Tthe old fool is at the feast. Bakura responded as he quickly and quietly exited the office./ _

_/Well at least we know he was not bluffing now. Ryou said miserably/ _

Bakura headed back to the dorm to tell the others what he had discovered. The mages were not happy with the news. Now they knew they were truly trapped with no way of escape. Seto continued to work on his computer more frantically and an idea finally struck. He decided to try some shadow magic on his computer. He added just a bit to the motherboard and power source. He put the computer back together and hoped. "I got it!" Seto suddenly yelled. Everyone looked up startled. "Thank Ra" exclaimed Atem. He immediately wrote an email to Mokuba.

_Mokuba,  
__The man in our mansion is not me! Yugi, Atem, Ryou, Marik, and I have been kidnapped away to some strange castle that is a school for wizards here in England. They told everyone else lies and cast some spells on them to think we went somewhere willingly. You need to get out of there NOW! Go to the Professor we know in America. You will be safe there. Get a hold of the Tomb Keeper and tell her we need help and to get the guardian of the M.I. Be safe._

_Love,  
__Seto_

"This is the only secure email I can send lets hope Mokuba can get to Professor Hawkins place on his own and get us help." Seto told the others.

Now that Seto knew how to activate electronics he also activated all the duel discs and then needed to go to sleep since it drained him far more than it should have. The other teens followed suit seeing as it had been a long day.

**Mokuba's Escape  
**Mokuba could not figure out what was up with his brother. First he cancels their trip to Egypt then he works most of Christmas Day. All Seto had been doing lately was work and ignoring him. He sat in his room playing video games on his computer when his email ding went off. He read the letter from Seto and shut off his computer immediately. He was in shock but it made more sense then the last few days. He quietly packed a bag and his laptop and snuck out of his room. He disabled the alarms in the mansion to escape smoothly.

Mokuba called for Roland to come take him to Kaiba Corp. Roland came and Mokuba explained to the man what was going on. Mokuba quickly explained the situation as they walked into Kaiba Corp. Mokuba locked the person pretending to be Seto out of the computer mainframe. He then alerted security to the imposter and to apprehend him asap. Roland then took him to a KC jet and they escaped to the United States. Even in a jet the flight was long getting from Japan to New York. Once he got to New York a day later he got a hold of Prof. Hawkins and Roland had a limo take them to the manor. The Professor and Rebecca welcomed them to their home. They led a tired Mokuba to his room where he promptly fell asleep. The next day he awoke and was trying to figure out how to get a hold of Shadi.

"The priest randomly appears when there is trouble so how am I supposed to get a hold of him," mumbled a frustrated Mokuba. Rebecca had been walking by and over heard him.

"Why not try a wizarding owl. They have a knack for finding anyone," Rebecca suggested casually. "We happen to have a few of them."

Mokuba quickly wrote a note to Shadi telling him what was going on and where he was at. Then Rebecca showed him to the owlry and he sent it hoping that the owl found Shadi. He then phoned Isis and had the strangest conversation with her. He just hoped she and the others were ok.

Shadi appeared t he next day at the Hawkin's Manor. "I received your letter young one. I have been searching for them since I felt the disturbance from their items. I have had difficulties locating them though." Shadi told everyone that had gathered.

"Seto mentioned they were stuck in a castle that was a school." Mokuba said hoping that would help locate them.

"Ah I believe that will be helpful. I was not looking in the right area of England. There is a school somewhere in Scotland for the magical world of England. I will find them and return as soon as I can." Shadi assured as he ported out of the manor once again.

All they could do was wait now. Mokuba got on his laptop and emailed Seto back.

**December 29****th  
**A few days later the shadow mages woke up, showered and got dressed. They sat in their squashy chairs and waited to be let out from Snape. Seto immediately checked his email to see if Mokuba had responded. Seto let out a sigh of relief as he read his mail. This got the attention of the others and he read the letter out loud.

_Big Brother,  
__Are you and the others doing alright? I thought something was wrong. You were acting really strangely. I locked down Kaiba Corp. and finally made it to the Professor's manor. I will take care of the company from the office here. I have alerted the guardian and the tomb keeper. The tomb keeper was acting odd though. She seemed to think you went to England willingly. I think I convinced her of the truth. She and the others will be here by tomorrow and hopefully she will snap out of it. Shadi is out there looking for you. I know he will find you guys. Take care and be careful._

_Love,  
__Mokuba_

Seto put his laptop away just as Remus came into the room. He sat down with them for breakfast.

"Where is Snape?" asked a curious Atem.

"He is at a meeting and has asked you to meet him in his potions lab for your first lesson of the day," Remus responded.

The mages grabbed their potions and herbology books and headed for the classroom. They waited and then got bored.

"Lets duel while we wait this is boring." whined Marik.

"Alright I will duel you." said Yugi. So they began.

Harry had woken up early, unable to sleep anymore since he had so much on his mind with the events of the last few days fresh in his mind. He sat alone in the common room and soon grew bored of that. He could have waited for Hermione to wake up but decided to walk around for a bit instead. He grabbed his invisibility cloak wandered out of the portrait and just walked around the castle. He soon found himself by the potions classroom and heard loud noises coming from the room. He quickly pulled his cloak on and quietly made his way to the door. He almost got run over by Snape who walked in the room quickly and yelled at the mages.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?," Snape yelled in slight panic as two huge monsters were about to attack each other. The shadow mages just looked at him and laughed.

"They are dueling. What does it look like Snape?" Atem said in a clearly amused tone to his reaction.

"It's a game Snape no need to panic." Seto drawled.

Yugi showed him that they were just holograms and Severus calmed a bit. "Will you please put your muggle contraptions away for now, its time to prepare today's potion. Harry wondered what game they possibly could have been playing that was so loud.

All of a sudden the twins walked right into him. "Fred, George what are you doing back already?" Harry whispered.

"We made Dumbledore angry at Grimmauld Place so he sent us back here this morning with Snape after we saw our dad." replied a moody Fred. "What are you doing on the ground?" George asked.

"I'm snooping." Harry said simply. The twins grinned evilly and joined in. What better way to get their minds off of things.

The teens chatted about their duel and who would have won as Severus put the potion on the board. Before they began Severus sat down with the mages and told them how the term would go. They would only have one elective which was Care of Magical Creatures. Once break ended they would have tutoring every night alternating between Lupin and himself from 7-9pm. On Saturdays they would work after breakfast till lunch then after lunch have the rest of the day free along with Sundays. The mages groaned they were never going to have much free time to try and escape.

Suddenly Snape gasped and pulled out his wand as someone shimmered into the room. (Something is happening whispered one of the twins.) The shadow mages promptly looked up and saw Shadi. They all but ran to him. Shadi took a look at the room briefly as his charges approached him. He all but ignored the greasy haired man dressed in black. Shadi bowed to Atem.

"I received your message my Pharaoh. I have been searching for you since you disappeared. Why have you not escaped this place?" Shadi questioned.

"We can't. The man who took us put these bracers on us that prevent us from leaving." growled Seto.

"They keep us here and have made it so we cannot gain help from the innocents that dwell here." Bakura added.

"I see….I sense something else from them," as he touched the bracer Atem is wearing. It weakens your magic and is blocking you from me. No wonder I could not find you right away. Shadi turned angrily towards the greasy haired man who was still standing in shock and said, "You are one of my charges captors! For this crime against them you shall pay with your life." Severus began to back away in slight fear of the power now radiating off this strange man, forgetting he even had his wand in his hand.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled.

Shadi turned. "What is it young one?"

"I know this may sound crazy but please spare him." Yugi pleaded.

Shadi looked to the Pharaoh and High Priest for confirmation. They nodded. "He has been kind and is against what this so-called Headmaster has done to us." explained Atem.

"If you kill him we would probably get someone worse." agreed Bakura.

Shadi turned on Snape again. "You are spared for now, but be warned my charges destinies have already been fulfilled. The Egyptian Gods themselves have granted them peace until it is time for the afterlife. If your force them to fight in your war, the wizarding world will be destroyed. They were never meant to become a part of the English wizarding world or any other except Egypt's magical world. The Gods forbade it to keep them safe and from suffering more. You and your people have gone against the gods themselves and they will claim vengeance for your master's foolishness." (Harry and the twins had just sat outside the door still invisible in awe of what they were hearing.)

Swiftly Shadi looked at the door to the classroom. "I sense the presence of others nearby." the priest stated.

Severus went to the door and quickly grabbed at thin air and found Potter and the Weasley twins. "In now," he growled menacingly as he glared down at them.

"I shall have to erase their memories they have heard too much." Shadi calmly stated.

"No! Wait please." the trio cried out. "I am no fan of Dumbledore and the twins won't go running to him." Harry pleaded.

Fred: Not after what  
George: we have heard.

"Please, we don't want our world destroyed. Let us help you find a way to escape." Harry begged. "While they are stuck here they could probably use some friends they can confide in." Harry said. Severus was floored. He couldn't believe Potter would go against Albus. He never thought the boy realized he was just a pawn.

"My Pharaoh it is up to you and the others. It will take some time to research and discover a way to remove these cursed items. Or maybe we should just storm the castle. The Medjai know something is wrong and are not happy. They await my return and your orders to come and fight." Shadi said.

_[How did Harry and the twins hear the truth of what was being said? asked a confused Yugi.]  
__[I am not sure, perhaps them hearing Shadi acknowledge our true predicament overrides the charm on the bracers. Atem suggested.]  
__[It would be nice for someone else to know about us other than our captors. Ryou said hopefully]  
__[I agree. Maybe they could truly help us get out of here. Seto said.]  
__[Well lets have their true intentions checked by Shadi and allow them to keep their memories. Marik said.]_

The teens conversed mentally and agreed. "Shadi will you check their minds for any lies. If they are telling the truth we would gladly accept their offer of friendship and help." Atem said firmly.

"We also do not want a bloodbath to get us out of here. The students are innocent and we do not wish them harm." said Seto

"Just their elders." Bakura sneered.

Shadi checked the three boys and the man called Snape. "They are safe and not truly loyal to the headmaster." Shadi determined. "My Pharaoh I must depart it seems the Headmaster senses a disturbance and is on his way here." Shadi said.

"Shadi are the others safe?" Marik asked worriedly.

"Yes your sister and brother along with the girls escaped Egypt to where young Kaiba is staying. They are safe for now." the priest replied. "You" he pointed at Snape, "take care of my charges or you will pay the ultimate price, which I promise is much worse than death. Shadi threatened. Severus just nodded in agreement quickly as his mind took in everything he had heard and was experiencing. He had called the elder Motou Pharaoh and deferred to him and Kaiba. Could they be the ones the Dark Lord needs for the ritual? He decided to keep his eye on those two and see who they really were.

Shadi told his charges that he would get them free soon. "Shadi please keep the others safe." Atem requested.

"Of course my Pharaoh." Shadi said bowing as he disappeared.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "Go somewhere anywhere before the Headmaster gets here. He will be suspicious if finds you three here. I will send for you once he has left." Snape ordered.

The trio of boys went back to their dorm since that's where they were supposed to have been in the first place. The twins immediately lay down on the couches tired and stressed from everything that has been going on. Harry got out a book and began reading for a while trying to wrap his mind around what he had just discovered. They did not dare say anything in the dorm room not knowing whose ears maybe around.

Albus entered the potions classroom and saw they were getting ready to start more tutoring. "Is everything alright Severus, I thought I sensed a disturbance in the castle?" Albus asked in a grandfatherly tone.

Severus told the Headmaster everything was fine and that they are just running a bit behind. Severus pictured in his head a fight with the mages to cause lateness. The Headmaster brushed his mind and seemed satisfied with the excuse. Dumbledore then left quickly to go about his business all the while getting deadly glares from the teens.

After Albus left Severus sent Dobby to retrieve Potter and the twins and had them meet at the mages dorm. Severus cancelled the morning tutoring so the mages could get to know the Gryffindor students better. He led the teens back to their dorm wanting to ask many questions but held his tongue. He stayed in the dorm and worked on lesson plans while the boys talked.

Harry told the mages about his life and the trials Dumbledore misled him into. He told them about the return of Voldemort and loss of Cedric. Harry also mentioned the strange dreams he has been having about the mysterious corridor. The twins filled them in about what happened to their Dad and how Harry saved him with that vision/dream. Snape was surprised at how much Potter knew about what was going on. He was beginning to think he may have misjudged the boy. Severus was also concerned with the dreams the boy kept having. Dumbledore was right he was going to need Occlumency lessons.

Fred asked the teens how they know Medjai and why any army of them would be willing to storm the castle to get them out. The shadow mages were not sure what to tell them. Was it safe to divulge their secrets? George threw in another uncomfortable question when they hesitated. "Why did that guy in the turban call you Pharaoh?" Atem looked to Seto for some help. Seto was also unsure what to say.

"Ah it's kinda complicated." Yugi stammered.

"Forgive us; you have trusted us with your secrets. It's just that we are afraid to divulge too much about ourselves for safety reasons." Atem finally responded. They did tell the trio that they all had an Egyptian background.

Harry and the twins dropped it for now and taught the shadow mages exploding snap and wizard's chess. The shadow mages then decided to teach the trio how to play Duel Monsters. Everyone went down to lunch though it was quite empty without the other Weasleys. Fred and George went to see Dumbledore to see if they could return to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had finally appeared. "Where have you been all morning, Harry?" asked a curious Hermione. He told her he had been with the new transfer students. She pouted because she would have liked to get to know them a bit better. Hermione sat down next to Seto and asked Seto endless questions about being a CEO at his age. After lunch the mages met up with Lupin in their dorm to work on DADA, Charms, and HOM. By the time Lupin got done with History of Magic the teens were ignoring him. He was starting to understand Severus's issues with this subject and these teens. He sent them down to dinner early giving up for the time being. It was just Harry and Hermione at the table. The twins had gone back to be with their family. When they came back up to their dorm they were finally alone. Exhausted from the day the teens soon went to sleep.

Albus was about ready to call it an evening, but Moody arrived with news. "We have a problem. The younger Kaiba has escaped and disappeared without a trace. Our fake Kaiba has no idea where he went and has been avoiding Kaiba Corp. security all day. The brat locked him out of the computer mainframe and called in security." Moody explained.

"How is that possible the boy should not have been able to tell the difference?" questioned Albus.

"I wonder if those kids found a way to contact the brat." suggested Moody.

"Impossible," Dumbledore said. "It would probably be best to search for the boy." requested Albus. Moody agreed and told the Headmaster he would return soon.

Over the next few days Moody spent his time in Japan and Egypt looking for the youngest Kaiba. The mages days consisted of more tutoring, getting to know Harry and Hermione, and trying to get books from the library to research the bracers and possible spells used. No one would let them in the library let alone check a book out. At some point Seto took out his laptop and emailed Mokuba again to make sure all was well.

_Mokuba,  
__Shadi came by a few days ago and is going to research how to get us out of here. I hope you are safe. How are Kisara and Mana taking this? Bakura is constantly worried about Kisara, as am I. Please make sure the girls don't do something foolish. Tell them we miss them. Marik wants you to tell Isis and Odion he misses them as well. Atem wants you to tell Mana he misses her and to be safe. We are doing alright. These wizards insist on teaching us their magicks like it makes up for our captivity. It is a weaker magic but maybe we can gain some advantage. It is getting late. We miss everyone. Be safe._

_Love,  
__Seto_

Mokuba had responded to Seto saying he was safe and that everyone was up in arms ready to fight.

_Big Brother,  
__We are all fine. Isis wants to tell Samira about what has happened but fears that mass bloodshed of the inhabitants of the castle would occur if she does. Mana and Kisara have begun working on their shadow magic again. Odion is helping with the research and looking after me. Kisara says she misses her boys and Mana sends her love to Atem. Professor Hawkins and Rebecca are researching any spell books they can get their hands on also. Shadi is gone most of the time looking for spells and books on spells and I think keeping Kaphiri and the other Medjai as calm as possible. They are ready for action. We will get you out of there soon._

_Love,  
__Mokuba_

Moody returned to report no luck. Dumbledore sighed; their fake Kaiba must not have been good enough. He let the matter be for now. A twelve year old child was no threat.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made.

AN: Thank you again to those who have reviewed. I really do appreciate the encouragement and advice. Please review it really does help. Sorry this one took a bit longer than expected. I finally decided sitting at my computer staring at it was not going to improve it any.

Ok so I have looked everywhere for a better description on what the power of the Pharaoh truly is. All Marik says in the Battle City Arc is that its infinite and boundless meaning the same thing. In the Memory arc, when Atem unlocks his memory and I would assume powers, it shows him summoning the ultimate monster, the Creator of Light, which has to be part of it since she has infinite powers. And controlling the spirits of gods has got to help with the whole ruling the world thing. With this said I am just going with what I understand which could be completely wrong so bare with me.

I don't want Voldemort or Dumbledore going after the items since they make it pretty clear only the destined ones can wield the powers of the items unless won through a duel. It would be amusing to see Voldie and Dumbles dueling but I am unable to write duels. Both want to use the power of all the mages in whatever way possible. At t his point neither realize how powerful Atem is.

So my take on this is basically that Atem is the most powerful of the shadow mages. The controlling of the God's is what allows the bearer to control the world if he so chooses. It is also my understanding that this power/magic can be taken from Atem or any magic user, since Marik blatantly tried to. In Atem's case it seems he has to either be defeated in a duel or willingly allow the extraction before anything will work.

Power Extraction means to extract powers from magical beings or objects by the use of spells/rituals, potions, or a power draining athame. It can be temporary or permanent if absorbed completely. The powers when extracted appear as several blue white orbs that can be absorbed into a person or item. (I'm a Charmed fan)

**Chapter 5**

**School Begins**

**(Sunday Jan. 4****th****)  
**The students and Professor Umbridge returned to school the day before school started back up again. Lupin hid in his room most of the day avoiding Umbridge. Severus escorted the five shadow mages to the great hall for dinner. Dumbledore re-introduced them to the student body. He also informed the Slytherins of their new head of house Professor Sinistra. The Slytherins were confused and feeling abandoned by their Professor. The mages received their timetables which matched the Gryffindors schedule. Harry introduced them to Neville and Luna along with some of the other students belonging to the Gryffindor house. Severus informed Harry he would begin Occlumency lessons Monday evening after dinner. Harry was a bit nervous about that. Snape had been more pleasant since Christmas break but the man's teaching methods were still harsh.

**(Monday, Jan. 5****th****)  
**Severus escorted the shadow mages to their first class of the day which was Double Potions with the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Inwardly Severus shuddered. Two of the five mages were going to be worse than Longbottom on a bad day. This class was bad enough on its own, now it was worse. Why me? He asked himself. The new students walked in and sat down by the golden trio. Severus decided on a review potion that had no combustible ingredients. A nice easy sleeping potion he thought would be perfect. Fifteen minutes into class he was proven wrong. BOOM!

"Bakura! Ishtar! How can you blow something up? Nothing you have is combustible!" Snape yelled. The two mages just snickered. He looked over to Atem, who seemed to have some sway over the others with pleading eyes.

_[Tomb Robber! Tomb Keeper! Please stop and let the poor man teach his class. Atem snapped.]  
__[Fine no fun stick in the mud Pharaoh. They muttered together]_

The golden trio snickered and Snape glared at them but surprisingly said nothing. The Slytherins just stared at the audacity of the new students. They could not grasp the fact that Snape only yelled at them. Draco Malfoy was intrigued by these new students. Why would Snape allow such insubordination? Everyone finally finished their potions and turned them in.

"Boys follow the Gryffindors and Slytherins to your DADA class. I will see you at lunch." Snape told the five mages as he began preparing for the next class. The teens walked with Harry and his friends.

"Wait till you see this next teacher. She is bloody worse than Snape." Ron whined. Hermione got after him for his disrespect and language.

"Snape seems ok." Atem commented. Ron gawked at him openly.

"Are you kidding me," Ron spluttered "that git has been the bane of our existence."

"Oh Ron stop it. He actually has been decent lately that and he is going to start teaching me Occlumency to keep Voldemort out of my head." whispered Harry.

"But Harry do you really want him out? I mean you saved my dad because you had him in your head," Ron questioned.

"Of course he wants him out! Right Harry," Hermione answered for him.

"Can we talk about this later guys," Harry asked trying to hint that they were being closely followed by Malfoy and his goons. Ron and Hermione promptly dropped the subject.

Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, followed behind the golden trio and the transfer students. He was very curious about them. When they all got to the DADA classroom the door was still locked so the students waited outside for Umbridge to come and begin class.

"Well well if it isn't the new students. Looks like more mud-bloods to me." Draco sneered. (Crabbe and Goyle snicker.)

"Back off Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Aw does wittle Harry Potter want to defend his new friends? Well come on then." sneered Draco as he pulled his wand.

"That is enough," Seto growled viciously getting directly in Malfoy's face. He grabbed the shorter boy and shoved him into the wall roughly. Crabbe and Goyle got ready to attack but backed off when Atem and a psychotic looking Bakura got in their way. Bakura began to taunt the pig like mortals just itching for a fight. He slowly stalked toward the two boys...

_/Tomb Robber they are younger and weaker than us. Atem reminded/  
__/Fine but if they advance I will attack, Pharaoh. Responded a slightly annoyed Bakura/ _

"You would do well to leave us and our friends alone you insignificant worm," Seto said in his most fearsome CEO voice that usually told the employee that they were fired.

"Is that a threat?" Draco questioned haughtily.

"Oh no, I do not threaten. This is a promise. Am I clear?" Seto said in a deadly whisper.

"Crystal." Draco squeaked while glaring. Severus was walking by just soon enough to see the end of a confrontation between the mages and Malfoy. He immediately scowled while unlocking the DADA room. He told everyone to get to class immediately. Draco waited for Snape to punish the new kids but he did nothing but yell at him and told him to get into the classroom. Draco felt betrayed by Snape.

Severus turned to the mages, "You are not going to make things easy are you?"

"Not a chance Snape." snapped a very irritated CEO. Severus was getting a headache. He told the mages to head in and to try to not kill any of the students and that he would see them at lunch. Marik and Bakura just snickered as they walked in. As Severus stalked off he thought about how aggressive the mages were towards any threat perceived. He wondered what they were like when at full power.

Professor Umbridge walked in and welcomed the students sweetly. She told them to take out their books and read chapter eight and copy it four times over. The mages gaped openly at the woman. They sat there and read the material and then moved onto previous material in the book seeing as they were bored, and there was no chance they were copying words out of a book. Everyone was doing there work and Umbridge noticed the new students were not copying their chapter. She figured they should be done reading by now. She approached Ryou and asked what it was that he was doing. He answered her timidly that he was reading the chapters that he had not read since he was new to the school.

She told the transfers they could make up that work on their own time and to begin writing. Seto decided to intervene before Bakura took over and killed the woman. He grabbed his Millennium Rod and kept it hidden within his robes. The toad like woman got a slightly glazed look on her face and told the mages she changed her mind and to continue reading the previous chapters and walked back to her desk. When Dolores got back to her desk she could not understand what had just come over her. She shook it off and pointedly glared at the new students.

_[By the Gods can I strangle this woman? asked Bakura]  
__[I think it would be difficult with her lack of neck. Atem snickered]  
__[How about the shadow realm, joked Seto]  
__[Do not tempt me Priest; your interference saved me causing a scene already, grinned Bakura manically]  
__[I wish. Marik said grinning]  
__[I think Malfoy is getting suspicious of us. Yugi warned seeing that he was watching them intently.]  
__[We should be cautious of him. He may be one of the Slytherin students Snape was warning us about. Ryou said also watching said boy closely.]_

Malfoy and the golden trio watched the exchange between Umbridge and the new students. Draco was becoming very suspicious of these new students. He decided to write a letter to his father tonight. He was told to report anything unusual and he thought five temperamental foreign students counted that seemed to get away with things without any repercussions.

After class everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch. The teens happily complained about Umbridge with Ron and Harry. While Hermione just huffed about respecting teachers no matter how terrible they were. Luna joined the group of students at the Gryffindor table and chatted with Ginny and Neville.

"So what do we have next?" Ryou asked. "Transfiguration with the Ravenclaw students." Luna answered.

"That's good, no Slytherins this time. Ron said happily.

Luna stared intently at Atem and mysteriously told him quietly that what was his would be discovered. Harry overheard Luna's comment but pretended to be occupied with his meal. Atem looked at her questioningly but she had already begun to chat with Ginny again like she had not said anything. Ryou and Seto were close enough to have heard her and looked over to a nervous looking Atem.

_[What was that supposed to mean? Atem asked.] _

_[She couldn't know about the depth of your powers or the Gods you control, no one but those directly tied to you know about it. Ryou assured him.]_

_[We just need to be cautious; all we need is for the old fool to find out especially since Atem has his own body. We do not know what one would have to do to attain control over him and his powers now. Seto said] _

_[As a spirit you and your powers were more vulnerable since you yourself had not unlocked them. But when you regained your memories your powers were unlocked. Since you now command your powers they should be more difficult to strip from you. Of course your soul doesn't have to be destroyed to use your powers or be stripped from you. When I was my evil self I needed to take your powers from you since I was bent on destroying you as an added bonus. All I really had to do was break your spirit and force you into submission which would have allowed me full access to the power within you once the puzzle had been won, and there are many methods of breaking ones spirit. Besides I would assume someone would have to force you into your spirit form and bind you to the puzzle again to do any of that. But I am the only one who has the knowledge to do any of that. And you're the only one that knows the binding spell you used to trap yourself in the puzzle. Though there are other binding spells that could be used. Marik said calmly not realizing he was completely freaking the Pharaoh out.] _

_(Atem shuddered at the idea of being trapped again or the idea of being forced into submission) _

_[Marik you idiot you are freaking the Pharaoh out! Don't worry that will never happen again. Nor will we allow anyone to gain you or your powers. Bakura assured] _

_[Oops, sorry Pharaoh I was trying to be reassuring Marik said sheepishly]_

Harry noticed the color drain from Atem so he leaned over and whispered that Luna was a bit loony and not to worry too much about what she had told him. Atem was not comforted at all. Marik had reminded him of how scary he once was with that little explanation.

Hermione got everyone's attention and told them it was time to head to class. "Professor McGonagall does not like tardiness." she told the new students. Atem was relieved at the welcome distraction. They all quickly got up and headed for class.

Everyone sat down in class. McGonagall gave out an assignment to turn owls into opera glasses. Then she moved onto the "new students" She looked at them with hostility and distrust. Minerva was not happy with the situation at all. She did not think teaching already potentially dangerous and evil teens more magic was a good idea.

_[Well this will be fun. Ryou commend dryly.]  
[Oh yea she is going to be a pain. Marik confirmed]_

"You will practice turning a matchstick into a needle. When you have done this successfully you can move on to the next spell." she said crisply. All five mages got the spell right on the first try and raised their hands. She walked over to them, looked at their needles, gave them the next step turning a snail into a teapot. She then glared and walked off. The mages glared right back at the uppity woman.

Ryou was struggling with the second spell and called her over to ask for help but what he got was a tongue-lashing by the harsh woman.

Atem snapped at her, "Back off. We have never been around this type of magic and Ryou is trying the best he can."

Minerva was unnerved by the disrespect the boy showed her. She scolded him about respect for ones teachers and he replied darkly that they owed her no respect. She was done with the boy.

"Detention Mr. Motou," she said icily. He just glared at her and left with the others as class ended.

The golden trio split off from the mages and headed for Hagrid's hut. Hermione had mentioned seeing smoke earlier. The trio hoped to warn him about Umbridge and maybe convince him to tone down his lessons. When Hagrid opened the door he was an awful sight to see. Bruises marred his face and dried blood was on his clothes. Hagrid gave the trio a rundown of his adventures with the giants and how he hoped some would ally themselves with Dumbledore. As the trio got ready to head back Hermione gently suggested some ideas for lessons but he would hear none of it and shooed them out the door.

"I cannot believe that woman." fumed Bakura as he popped out of the ring in spirit form. The mages were unsure as to why the woman held such hostility towards them.

"I wonder what the old man told the professors about us. The way McGonagall acted it was not the transfer student story." Ryou said thoughtfully.

"It is not like I am going to attend a detention." Atem stated. The mages all agreed that attending a detention was a ridiculous notion and headed to their dorm to hang out. Fred and George joined them and helped them plan their first prank of the school term. They recruited Dobby to help them secretly acquire mass amounts of chocolate. The twins and Marik snuck down to the Great Hall and cast their charms. They quickly ran back to the dorm making sure no one saw them around.

At dinner everyone came in and waited for their food to appear like normal. No one seemed to notice or care that the round braziers on the sides of the hall were not lit up. Just as the food appeared the statues holding the braziers started spouting liquid chocolate on everyone in the Great Hall. The ones closest to the head table were charmed to reach the teachers and drench them. Dumbledore was highly amused by this interesting turn of events while Umbridge stood up amongst the chaos trying to get the children under control who were now screaming and laughing loudly. Snape just sat there disgusted and suspicious of the guilty party but he did enjoy watching Umbridge get flustered. The students began hurling globs of the chocolate at each other with spoons and cups. The guilty parties just allowed themselves to be covered in chocolate as well and encouraged the food fight that was ensuing. After giving the students a few minutes of total chaos Dumbledore finally stopped the madness by making his voice louder with a _Sonorus _charm and making the statues halt their barrage of chocolate all over the place. He lightly chided whoever the pranksters were with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Umbridge seethed and was determined to get to the bottom of this. The teachers tried casting _Scourgify_ on themselves but found the chocolate would not go away. What no one but the guilty party knew was they had to use actual water and soap to get the chocolate off. The twins had made the chocolate impervious to the cleaning charm.

After dinner Lupin came in for the tutoring session with the mages shortly after they had cleaned up. He asked Atem about the detention and was told that he would not be attending. Lupin dropped it figuring he could talk with Minerva later about it. What was the point, the boy was better off here and getting his tutoring in. Remus worked on DADA, Charms, and worked heavily on Transfiguration Theory with them since that is what caused some of their problems with Minerva.

Meanwhile Minerva stormed up to the Headmaster's office and told him what happened and that Atem Motou skipped her detention.

"They are not exactly students Minerva and it will be difficult to discipline them in a normal manner. You must also realize they seem to be very loyal to one another. Single one out and the others will go on the defensive. However, I will speak with Mr. Motou and he can serve it with me personally. Who knows maybe we can still win them over with patience and kindness Minerva." Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly tone with twinkling eyes. She huffed and told the Headmaster she would try to be more tolerant of the teens.

Albus sent for Moody and Snape assuming he was done with Potter's lesson for the evening. He told them to bring the elder Motou to him so he could discuss an issue with him. Moody and Snape came into the dorm room and Moody grabbed Atem roughly off the couch and restrained him.

"What is the meaning of this?" snarled a shocked Atem. Snape did not look like he wanted to be there, but told him he had a meeting with the Headmaster. The others quickly jumped up to retaliate, but Atem stopped them. They backed down hesitantly. "Let's see what the fool wants," Atem said. Moody led him out followed by an unsure Snape.

Once in the office Dumbledore stood up and Moody let go of Atem pushing the boy forward. Atem left his mind link open so he could relay what was going on.

"It seems we have a problem Mr. Motou. I received a complaint that you were disrespectful towards one of your teachers today and skipped a detention. That is unacceptable behavior in this school." Dumbledore said forcefully.

Atem just gaped at him. Was he serious! Atem almost laughed out loud. "You fool we do not and will not respect those that hold us against our will now or ever. We will attend your magic classes and will leave the teachers alone if they leave us be." Atem said finality in his tone.

"So be it, if you will not respect my staff then you face punishment. You will learn who is in charge here." Dumbledore snapped.

Severus interrupted getting a bad feeling about this situation. "Headmaster do you not think this is going a bit too far…"

"These mages must be disciplined by some means; we cannot have them running amuck in the school. Punish Mr. Motou as you see fit Alastor." Dumbledore said with authority while sitting down and working on paperwork. The conversation was clearly over.

Moody advanced on the young mage. Moody had no qualms about using a painful curse on the boy to teach him his place. After seeing what darkness those mages held within them and what they were capable of, he personally thought they should be locked away for good or given the dementors kiss just as any other adult wizard would be if they were caught using dark magic. In his mind they were just as bad as Voldemort himself. Atem took an involuntary step back not sure what the crazy looking man was going to do. A trickle of slight fear ran down his link to the others.

_[Cousin, what is going on? Seto said a bit alarmed at the feelings he was getting from Atem]  
__[I don't…Atem began to say just as he got hit with the spell] Crucio! Moody said. [Then pain filtered through]  
__[Yami! Yugi cried out with concern gritting his teeth from the pain he felt.]  
__[Pain…anger…weakness…flashed through their links]  
__[Pharaoh, what is that madman doing to you? Answer us! Bakura all but yelled in their minds.] _

Atem closed his link off not wanting Yugi to feel the pain anymore than he probably had.

Pain and anger suddenly shook every fiber of his being. He had never felt pain like this before.

"Headmaster don't you think Moody has held the curse long enough?" Severus said hoping Albus would see reason. Severus was in complete shock. Never had he thought Albus would allow an unforgivable to be cast on someone, let alone on a child or teenager.

Suddenly shadows began to form to protect their master and drove the pain out. Atem looked up shakily with pure hatred radiating off of him, dark shadows striking out dangerously. Moody backed up fearfully. Moody glared at the shadows that had driven his punishment out of the boy before him. The bracers could not hold the boys magic completely at bay. Atem's energy decreased quickly and the shadows retreated and finally dissipated all together. Atem was shaking from pain and exhaustion.

"I suggest you and your friends do not cause any more trouble or as you have seen there will be consequences. Dumbledore stated. He then told Snape to take the boy back to his dorm.

Severus helped Atem to his feet and led the shaking boy out of the office. Once out of sight he quickly released the mage.

"Are you alright?" hissed Severus.

"Everything hurts and I feel weak, the shadows protected me in the end but it took everything I had to use my power." Atem answered tiredly. The shadows can protect its masters if the need arises but it is extremely draining with these Ra Damned bracers on." Atem said wavering in his steps. Severus quickly led the barely conscious boy to the dorms. He assured Atem that he had a potion to help with the pain.

Meanwhile, the others were confused and angry when they could not get a response from the Pharaoh. Bakura took over Ryou's body and pulled a dagger to Lupin's throat.

"What is he doing to the Pharaoh?"

"Who?" Lupin asked.

"Atem!" Bakura snapped.

"I swear I don't know." Remus pleaded. Yugi was quietly sitting curled up on a squashy chair in shock from the pain he felt. Marik stayed close to him to make sure he was alright while Bakura and Seto drilled the werewolf for information.

Harry was headed to Gryffindor tower when he saw Snape steadying Atem at the portrait. "Professor what happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Long story I need to get him lying down and a potion in him." Snape responded crisply.

Harry followed Snape into chaos. Harry saw Remus at knife point, a pale and shaky Yugi, and the others had shadowy tendrils wrapping around them feeding off their anger. Snape walked in and got everyone's attention. He lifted the exhausted mage onto the couch.

"Dobby!" Snape gritted out harshly.

"What happened to him?" demanded Seto as Bakura slowly let Remus go.

Yugi sat up slowly and looked over to Atem with worry in his eyes. Snape told them explanations had to wait a minute. When Dobby popped in he ordered him to take a Cruciatus potion from his private stores immediately. The others watched as Dobby came back and Severus gave him the potion. Atem stopped looking like he was in pain and fell asleep.

Harry couldn't believe it. "Not that curse. How could he…" he whispered. All eyes went to Harry.

"How could he what?" asked Seto.

Severus stepped in and explained that Dumbledore had allowed Moody to cast a Cruciatus curse on him as punishment for his insolence towards McGonagall.

"And what is this curse?" Seto asked coldly.

"Its…It's…a torture curse that makes you feel like you have been tortured with a thousand hot knives in mere few seconds." Harry stuttered.

"What! He was just defending Ryou and that woman gave out the detention. We will not attend such useless attempts at trying to punish us. We are not here to learn, get grades, and make others happy. We don't care about modern magic or the affairs of England. They will both pay for harming the Pharaoh." Marik ranted.

A wide eyed Yugi asked if he would be ok. Snape told him he would be fine with some rest from the curse and his magic protecting him. Suddenly Yugi suddenly passed out too strained from the pain. Lupin and Snape ran to him.

"What just happened?" Lupin asked frantically.

Seto stepped in and explained that he feels any pain that Atem does and vice versa. "They are connected to one another," Seto said carefully trying not to give too much away. Snape had Dobby get another potion.

"So your saying what happens to one happens to the other?" Lupin asked unbelievingly.

"That's just great," Severus sighed as he gave Yugi the potion. Snape and Lupin each took a boy and carried them to bed.

Bakura let Ryou have his body back now that there was no danger. Ryou was nervous and scared. _{It will be ok hikari. I will protect you assured Bakura.} {I know Kura.}_ Bakura stayed awake for a while trying to comfort Ryou.

The boys sat on the squashy chairs not knowing what to do. They were in shock. Though Harry was beginning to wonder why he was surprised anymore after what he had learned at the beginning of the year about Dumbledore. He decided it was time to fight back. He called Dobby and requested the elf secretly grab any library book he could on magical restraints and truth charms. He and the remaining mages got to work looking through the books to find any clues.

Severus graded papers and Lupin helped the boys with the research since they had decided to stay with the shaken boys for a bit. Severus had a hard time concentrating on his grading. He was starting to see Potter in a whole new light. The boy was clearly not as blind as he originally thought. His group dynamics were slowly changing also. He seemed to be less involved with the youngest Weasley brats. He had become closer to Longbottom, Lovegood, and the Weasley twins and his schoolwork had improved dramatically over the year.

Then there were the shadow mages. They held many secrets. He wondered why they called the eldest Motou Pharaoh sometimes and there were definitely other nicknames but they caught themselves before they actually finished the words they were saying for the other mages. He figured Atem and Seto were the ones the Dark Lord wanted for the ritual based on the others calling Atem Pharaoh and Atem generally referring to Seto for advice when he was unsure of something. A Pharaoh of Egypt generally had the utmost confidence in the High Priests opinion. The only explanation he could come up with was that they somehow knew of their Egyptian ancestors and therefore used the nicknames but who were the others then?

Then there was Ryou who was complicated on his own. One minute he was a scared innocent teenager like Yugi and the next he was this dark manic being that scared him a bit. They didn't trust him enough to tell him either. He sighed and told the teens it was time for sleep.

"Potter I will escort you even though its not that far incase Umbridge is out." Snape said. He bid goodnight to the mages and took Potter out. He warned Potter that he needed to be seen in the great hall with the Weasleys and Granger occasionally or the Headmaster was going to get suspicious.

"Professor, can I talk to you about some things at our next remedial potions class?" Harry whispered. Severus was surprised it looked like Potter trusted him all of a sudden.

"Yes we can talk then privately on Wednesday." he whispered back.

"Thanks, goodnight Professor." Harry said.

Harry came into the common room where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. They asked him where he had been. He told them with the new students. Hermione was a little put out that he had not brought her along. Ron was also upset he had not been brought along. Dumbledore wanted him to keep an eye on the new students. The trio talked about Umbridge interrogating DA members.

"She is really suspicious of everyone." Ron said.

"We will have to be careful." Hermione warned. They talked more about upcoming DA meetings and occlumency. Ron getting tired went up to bed. Harry and Hermione stayed down in the common room a bit longer.

"You know Harry you really should be careful with those new students. They could be dangerous. We still do not know anything about them and we have no idea what they did to Umbridge today."

"I know we don't know much but they seem alright. They are fun to hang around with. Remus or Snape are generally in there also so it's not like I am in any danger," Harry responded thinking that maybe Hermione was trustworthy. She just wanted to get to know the students to make sure they were not evil.

"That's the point. Why are they almost constantly supervised by Professor Snape and Lupin? We know they hate our magic and have no interest in being here. So what magic do they posses? I think I am going to do some research on Egyptian and Japanese magic and see if they differ much from ours.

Harry told her he knew they all had an Egyptian background and defiantly had different magic from theirs but he had no idea what it was or what their connection to Egypt was. They talked a bit more and then went to sleep soon after that with a hopefully Harry and a worried and curious Hermione.

In the Slytherin dorms Draco Malfoy was awake writing his father about the new students. He told him that there were five new students from Egypt and Japan. He complained about the one called Kaiba and how he had been thrown into a wall by the temperamental teenager. With his letter finished he snuck off to the owlry and then went back to his dorm rooms.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made

AN: Well this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one. Thank you to all who have reviewed. :)

Anything relating to Gryphons I picked up off of wow, modern lore, and Mercedes Lackey's take on gryphons.

**Chapter 6**

Seto, Ryou, and Marik woke up the next day to find Atem and Yugi still out cold. Severus came in as Dobby appeared with breakfast and asked how they were.

"Not awake yet." Seto said a bit grumpily.

"Will you three be attending classes this morning?" Severus asked. "Not a chance." snapped Marik.

"I see." Severus said pursing his lips.

"If the Pharaoh and his light wake up we may attend Charms and Care of Magical Creatures." Bakura said. Severus looked at Ryou funny at the slip up but did not say anything.

Seto smacked Bakura behind the head. (Think Gibbs and DiNozzo NCIS smack) "What was that for?" Bakura snapped.

"Think before you speak, **Ryou**." Seto said resisting his own urges to call the thief Tomb Robber and enunciating his name. Snape just sighed he knew he was missing the whole picture as to who these teens were but was not sure how to find out without probing their minds or asking them directly.

"The Headmaster may give you trouble for skipping classes," Snape warned.

"We really don't care." Seto sneered.

"Of course…" Snape replied.

"Snape what kind of spells do you think the old man put on these bracers?" Seto asked changing the subject.

"They are most likely far older than the typical modern magic that is learned here however, I doubt it's as old as your magic. You may be able to remove the truth charm but I highly doubt you will be able to find a spell that will release you from not leaving the castle and the binding spell he used on your powers. Dumbledore is an intelligent man and I doubt you will find the spells he used in any books we have here." Severus replied.

"I will contact our friend and tell him to search more ancient spells then." Seto said.

"Be careful not only is the Headmaster screening mail but so is that Umbridge woman." Snape warned.

Ryou began laughing and Seto mentions what fools English wizards are. Severus looked at them curiously. "You foolish wizards don't take into account that I am considered a prodigy in the non-magical world." Seto said arrogantly.

"Did you think that the CEO of the most technologically advanced company in the world could not get electronics working here?" Marik laughed.

"What did you think the duel discs were?" laughed an amused Ryou.

Severus was in awe of these crazy dangerous teens. "I have classes to get to but first… Dobby!"

"Yes Master Snape." answered a bouncy elf.

"Can you sneak some more books about truth spells here for the mages to do some more research?"

"Of course!" bounced Dobby.

"And Dobby do not tell the headmaster anything should he call on you." Snape warned.

"I know to be cautious with the deceitful one. Master Harry Potter warned me." Dobby said seriously. Snape left for his classes and Dobby brought the books and left the mages to do their research. Ryou and Marik dug in while Seto emailed Mokuba.

_Mokuba,  
__How are things on your end? Has the tomb keeper and guardian made any progress? Things are ok here. Atem and Yugi were injured last night. The old fool is trying to control us and tortured Atem to make his point. Please do not let Mana see this she will flip out. It is time for me to help with some research. Talk to you soon._

_Love,  
__Seto_

Atem and Yugi finally awoke and got ready for the day. Yugi greets everyone as he comes down the stairs.

"It's about time! Do you know how worried were?" Seto yelled.

"We are fine Seto." Yugi says trying to pacify the irritated priest.

"Should we appear for lunch or stay here?" Atem asks.

"Are you two up to the great hall?" Ryou asks them. We think so they replied. The mages grabbed their Charms and COMC books and headed to the Great Hall.

Severus walks up to them surprised that they are out and about. He smiled relieved that they were alright. "See you for tutoring tonight then."

"Ah, Severus how good of you to join us today." Albus greets. Severus just scowls at the Headmaster and Albus chuckles. The five mages greeted everyone at the Gryffindor table including Luna who had decided to eat with them today. After lunch everyone headed down to Charms.

Flitwick was not as overly aggressive as McGonagall had been. He tested the teens on how much Severus and Remus had covered and moved them onto the next lesson. Minus the semi-hostile vibes they got from their professor, they liked the class itself. The mages did their spells with little difficulty and ignored the professor as much as possible.

Care of Magical Creatures was the best class for the mages since the class was outside and they had not been out since their kidnapping. For class Hagrid introduced gryphons. They were beautiful majestic creatures. Hagrid seemed to have found a few of them. One had a body and feathers as pure as the whitest snow. Another had a chocolate brown color with maroon highlights. There was also a golden gryphon and an ebon gryphon that had all black feathers and a dark brown color on the lion part of its body. There was also a pitch black gryphon. The five Egyptians were enthralled with the powerful creatures.

The gryphons watched as the students arrived to see them. They were quite amused by the different reactions from the students. They were also amused by the audacity of the two teens approaching them until they sensed the presence of ancient magic and spirits. They were surprised when they realized these two boys were ancient Pharaohs of Egypt. Some of their packs ancestors had protected the Pharaohs of Egypt and fought in wars with them.

"By Ra they are beautiful," Atem said while entranced by the regal creatures as he began to approach them. Seto was just as enthralled. There were not many gryphons in Egypt during his or Atem's reign. There had been a few smaller packs that lived around the capitol and Nile area but most lived in the Assyrian, Scythian, and Persian empires to protect the emperors and kings they were loyal too. He too tried to get closer to small group of Gryphons.

Unfortunately Professor Umbridge ruined the moment with her hem hem. She asked Hagrid the relevance of the creatures seeing as they were not native creatures of England. Hagrid tried to explain himself but she just tutted and wrote things down. Hagrid continued on with his lesson asking what the students know of gryphons. Hermione, Atem, Seto, and Draco put their hands up. Hagrid called on Hermione ignoring the others.

"Gryphons are magical creatures that have the head and forelegs of an eagle, a lion's hind legs and body, and powerful wings of eagles and hawks. They can live about 200 years and they also generally run in packs of 5-30 gryphons," Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.

"Very good, Hermione." Hagrid praised as he gave Gryffindor 5 points.

He then told his class that they were very intelligent and had the ability to speak if they so chose. As Hagrid continued on Professor Umbridge continued to interrupt his class by asking the students questions about his teaching methods and if he always brought in such dangerous creatures. Malfoy and some other Slytherin students spoke loudly against Hagrid. The mages ignored her and the others along with the golden trio. They listened to Hagrid's lecture in rapt attention. Hagrid asked for a volunteer to come touch one of the gryphons.

"I doubt anyone wants to get mauled by one of those dumb beasts," scoffed Malfoy.

"Gryphons are highly intelligent creatures and I doubt they appreciate being called dumb," snapped an irate Atem as he squared off with the blond Slytherin. Suddenly the snowy gryphon interrupted by getting in between Atem and Draco.

"We will see how you feel when that thing sends you to the hospital wing you filthy mudblood," sneered Draco as he backed off from the snowy gryphon.

Hagrid told Atem to be still that he would be just fine. Evil or not Hagrid did not want the mage to get hurt. But Atem was too enthralled to listen to Hagrid or Harry warning him to watch out. The gryphon stopped a foot away and bowed to the young Pharaoh. No one was expecting that. Atem showed faint surprise at the proud creature's actions. The others stared dumbfounded at the gryphon's actions.

_(Greetings Young Pharaoh, a melodic female spoke in his head.)  
(You know who I am? Atem said in surprise.)  
(Of course. We can sense your ancient spirit along with your successor. Replied the snowy gryphon)  
(What is your name sacred one? Atem asked the gryphon respectfully)  
(My name is Verenna.)_

"Well then I guess she has taken a liking to ya," Hagrid said with relief and surprise in his voice.

Atem felt an immediate bond with the snowy white gryphon. She stayed close to him for the remainder of the lesson. The ebon gryphon Sakima did the same with Seto.

Hagrid finished his lesson and assigned a report on their historical origins and significance. As the students left, Verenna and Sakima followed Atem and Seto to the entrance of the castle and said their goodbyes verbally, which surprised the golden trio a bit since the gryphons had not spoken a single word until now.

"Why did those gryphons follow you two to the castle?" Hermione asked as the gryphons flew off towards Hagrid's hut.

"They were just curious as to where we were going and wanted to be sure it was safe," Atem said in a confident tone.

"How could you know that?" Ron asked curiously.

"They told us," Seto stated like it was the most obvious answer. Hermione and Ron just looked at the boys unsure what to think.

The mages ate dinner in the great hall with the other students but kept getting mental prods that were starting to annoy the mages. They saw Dumbledore staring intently at them. The mages figured out that Dumbledore was trying to break into their minds so they said goodbye to their friends and left quickly. Harry and the twins wondered what the problem was and soon followed the mages. The mages explained what they thought Dumbledore was trying to do. So they all sat in the dorm and plotted ways to make the Headmasters life annoying. The twins helped them come up with a fun little prank for that Friday.

Severus walked in at 7pm and saw the manic gleams in the twins' eyes. "Does that look mean I need to feign illness sometime this week Mr. Weasleys?" Snape inquired. They just smiled evilly. "I will take that as a yes." sighed Severus. "I don't suppose you will have mercy on me." Snape asked hopefully.

"Beware the breakfast food at the end of the week." George said proudly.

"I really should not allow this but I will disappear on Friday." Snape said. Lupin entered shortly after the prank conversation and apologized for his tardiness. He had a difficult time avoiding detection from Umbridge. Snape suggested he take the twins and Potter to do some homework while he worked with the mages.

The twins had soon grown bored with homework and decided to do some research to see if they could help the mages. About an hour later the twins had found some truth spells.

Fred: Hey look what…  
George: we found.  
Fred: It is called _Velieris Verum_ (hide the truth)  
Harry: Cool what is the counter curse?  
George: It's _Verum Ostendo Sum  
_"Excellent work Fred and George!" Lupin said excitedly.

They went over to the five mages. "We think we found the truth counter curse. But to test it could be dangerous." Harry said.

"Is there anyone trustworthy and not loyal to the headmaster that they could safely tell?" asked Remus.

"Hermione Granger," Harry said with out any hesitation.

"Are you sure she is trustworthy Mr. Potter?" Severus asked unsure if that was the case. Harry told the professor that she was curious about the new students but he was positive she was trustworthy.

"Dobby" Severus called

"Yes Master Snape." Dobby said as he popped in.

"Can you bring Miss Granger to us?" asked Severus.

"Alright lets try the first spell. Yugi will you hold out your arm please?" asked Lupin. He touched the silver bracer to his wand and said Verum Ostendo Sum. The bracer lit up bright blue and then faded. "I think it worked."

"We will know soon enough." Seto responded.

Hermione came in a bit confused. "Alright Seto try and tell her the truth." Lupin requested.

"I am a dark wizard that works for Lord Voldemort." Seto stated again startled at what actually came out of his mouth versus what he was trying to say. Hermione gasped and backed away in fear. Lupin reassured the girl and continued.

"Ok let's try Yugi and see if the truth comes out." said Lupin. Hermione looked a bit frightened and confused still but listened.

"We were all kidnapped by Dumbledore and we do not work for Voldemort." Yugi stated happily as the words he wanted to say actually came out.

"Sweet it worked!" George said excitedly. Lupin cast the spell on the rest of them. They all sighed in relief; it was one less spell to worry about. After the spells were cast everyone sat down, Dobby brought them pumpkin juice and Hermione asked everyone what was going on.

"Well we were kidnapped for "protection" against your dark lord and brought here by Dumbledore, those two (Atem pointing at Snape and Lupin) and two other guys," Atem said.

"He bound our magic so we can barely use it and trapped us in this castle with these bracers we have stuck on us," Marik added.

"I have seen you all use your magic in class and you all seem to do fine," Hermione said confused.

"Remember this is our first time ever using your kind of magic. We know a different branch of magic that originates from Egypt. Magic is practiced differently there. We are all from Egypt though some of us have lived in Japan most of our lives," finished Ryou.

Hermione was horrified at what had happened to these boys. She felt like there was much more to whom they were. She was about to go into a barrage of questions but was interrupted when Professor Lupin asked her to keep everything she learned tonight a secret. She swore to keep everything a secret. Professor Snape then ushered her and the others out for the night before she could ask her many questions.

When everyone left for the evening Seto checked his email and almost cringed seeing who it was from. "Cousin this is for you," he said. Atem opened the email and paled. Mana was pissed.

"I think we need to escape sooner than later. She wants to tear down the whole Ra damned school." Atem told everyone.

"She is a tad possessive." stated Seto.

"You think." Atem replied sarcastically. "I had better respond to her. I do not want her coming here and getting caught also. That's all we need is for Dumbledore to get a hold of the other shadow wielders." Atem said.

_Mana,  
__Yugi and I are fine now. Please love; do not endanger yourself or the others. We will find a way out of here. We already got rid of one of the spells and hopefully will be able to get rid of the other spells soon. I will hopefully see you soon. Keep up on your studies._

_Love,  
__Atem_

"Hopefully she calms down," Atem said handing the laptop back to Seto.

"As much as I want out of here I don't want the students hurt or worse." Yugi said.

"Dumbledore is counting on our unwillingness to hurt innocents to help keep us here." Bakura said. The other nodded in agreement and hoped to get out of here without the castle being attacked.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made

**AN: **I am sorry this took so long and it's not even a long chapter. I just have been really sick. Thank you again to those who have reviewed. I hope this chapter isn't too terrible. I am not thrilled with where I left off but if I keep the next chapter as I originally wrote it I don't think I have a choice. I have to add a few things to the next one and of course edit it but hopefully everything somewhat flows.

**Chapter 7  
****Occlumency Lesson **

**Wednesday Evening  
**Atem was wandering the castle alone again. He used to wander the palace in Egypt a lot when he was Pharaoh. It helped him clear his mind. If it was not for the situation he and his friends were in he would have loved this castle with all its mysteries. While wandering around on the third floor Atem heard strange noises coming from one of the rooms and curiosity got the better of him. He entered a room that was filled with trophies and other types of awards. What else he saw was a shock. It was a spirit.

Peeves noticed the boy with tri-colored hair and stopped the noises he was making. He floated over to the boy to examine him. Something was off he sensed an ancient spirit.

"You are older than you look and yet you are not." Peeves said curiously sensing the ancient power on the boy before him.

Atem was in shock that this spirit picked up on that. "I am Atem and you are correct. I am old and yet still young. Who are you spirit?" Atem asked.

"They call me Peeves I am the spirit of chaos," he said as he cackled madly while darting throughout the room.

"Chaos hmmm….I know a few of my friends would love to meet you and exchange ideas. Chaos is their specialty." Atem said mischievously.

Peeves interest perked at this. New playmates to help create mayhem appealed to the crazy spirit. Atem told Peeves about the prank Friday and the spirit happily agreed to help them get the potions in the professors' food without the house elves noticing. Atem headed back up to the dorm with a grin on his face.

**Slytherin Common Room  
**Draco sat on his bed and opened the response from his father.

_Draco,_  
_It sounds like you have run into the mages the Dark Lord wants. Dumbledore somehow beat us to them over Christmas break. Be careful. Do not invoke their anger. They are dangerous and as you said temperamental. Keep and eye on them and report anything you find. We are specifically looking for the one that has an ancient Pharaoh for an ancestor and another with an Egyptian High Priest as their ancestor. The Dark Lord needs them to win this war. Do not screw anything up or pay the price._

_Lucius_

Draco was not thrilled in having to spy on these teens. He hoped he could find something useful for the Dark Lord sooner than later.

**Snape's Office  
**Harry headed down to Snape's office for occlumency after a long day. He was not looking forward to this lesson. The first one had gone horribly. Snape had treated Harry a lot better since Christmas vacation had begun but this was a hard concept for him and Snape had little patience. He knocked on the man's door and waited for admittance. When the enter came he walked in hesitantly.

"First let us talk so that it is not on your mind when we practice." Snape said as Harry walked in.

Harry was unsure where to start so he supposed from the beginning. "I do not know how much you know but I felt that I could trust you to tell you what I have learned and hopefully get some advice on what I should do." Harry said nervously as he shuffled his feet back and forth. Snape acknowledged for him to continue, surprised he had the boys trust.

"First will you look at my memories? It is easier to show you then explain this part," Harry asked really not wanting to admit aloud what had been going on all his life.

Severus nodded and cast Legilimens and saw various scenes of Potter's Uncle abusing him in various ways. Each scene angered Severus more. When he pulled out he had a look of rage across his features. Harry backed up to t he door ready to bolt at the look on his Professors face. Severus stopped and calmed himself when he realized he was scaring the boy in front of him.

"Potter I am not angry with you." Severus said slowly moving closer to the boy and hoping to calm him. "Look at me Potter…Harry," Severus said while gently grabbing the boys chin. "What those people did to you is what angered me," Severus said keeping his anger in check. He led Harry to a seat and waited for the boy to talk.

Harry settled back down and told Snape that there was more. He told Snape how Ron had convinced him that Slytherins were evil when they first met and that the hat wanted him in Slytherin originally. Severus was surprised at this bit of information from the boy but kept silent till he was finished though inwardly seething. Harry told him that during fourth year he had realized he was just some weapon for Dumbledore to groom and use. Then he told him what he had overheard while at Grimmauld. How Dumbledore knew of the abuse at the Dursley's and the conversation between Ron and Ginny and the need for him to be willing to die for the cause according to Dumbledore. Severus was in shock to say the least. He knew the Potter boy was the Headmasters pawn for defeating the dark lord but he did not realize he wanted the boy to die also. Though it would explain why he hid so much from the boy and why he had not begun training him to properly defend himself.

Severus was not sure what to say to all that. "First off we need to somehow get you a new guardian. You cannot return to those muggles." Snape sneered in disgust that they could abuse a child.

"The Headmaster tells me every year when I ask if I can stay here that I have to go there for the blood wards to protect me." Harry said in an unsure voice wondering if that was a lie also.

"That is a lie Mr. Potter. Blood wards only work if you consider the place home. I highly doubt you consider that place your home." Snape said in disgust at the lies the boy had been told. "I will see what I can do before summer term begins." Severus said almost kindly. "I can see why you would have gone into Slytherin now." Snape said seriously. "The hat generally sends me the abuse cases because I know how to help children cope."

"The next thing we need to take care of is training. I knew you were just a pawn that was being groomed by Dumbledore. However, I was unaware that he wanted both of you to die. There is a prophecy about you and the Dark Lord but I have never heard all of it. You need to learn defensive magicks and muggle self defense." Severus explained. "Now, as for the Weasley siblings are you sure they are the only ones being paid off?" Severus asked hoping they were the only ones.

"I believe so sir. I am sure the twins and Hermione are trustworthy. I think Neville and Luna are too." answered Harry timidly.

"Keep Ginny and Ron at a distance like I noticed that you have been doing, do not divulge anything important to them but do not sever ties with them as of yet. That will tip off Dumbledore that his spies are failing at their job." Snape told Harry.

"As for training, you will continue with occlumency every Monday and Wednesday evening. It is now more important than ever. Until you have mastered it you must not look the Headmaster in the eyes for any reason. Though with him avoiding you, due to his fear of the Dark Lord possessing you it should not be an issue for now. I will keep reporting to him how dreadful you are doing on these lessons regardless of your progress to keep him off guard. The rest of the week you will meet Lupin and I in the shadow mages dorm and begin practicing defense. You will have to use your weekends for homework and such and that club of yours that Umbridge is trying to ferret out." Snape explained.

Harry gaped at him. Not only was the man talking with him civilly, which shouldn't be too much of a surprise since he had been nicer since Christmas Break, but he volunteered his time to train him and he somehow knew about the DA. "Thank you Professor." Harry stammered out.

He asked Snape about his friends and Snape told him to bring Granger and the twins if he wished but to tell Weasley that he received a months worth of detention with him to keep the headmaster from discovering what was going on for the time being. The twins and Granger would have to find a separate excuse if they wished to join.

They then proceeded to work on clearing his mind. They practiced forms of meditation to begin with.

After the lesson Snape was tired and frustrated. So much could have been prevented if he had known about Potter's situation. The bloody savior of the wizarding world was a battered terrified child. He was angry with himself and the Headmaster. How could he have not seen the signs? The flinching when he got in Potters face, the temperament of the child, the distrust of adults, and latching onto the Headmaster when he offered attention and kindness not matter how fake it was. All the signs were there. That's why the child was used so easily by the Headmaster. This boy was nothing like James and he finally realized that Harry never was like him. Severus had his plate full. The shadow mages were already a priority of his and now he added the Potter boy on top of them. If he didn't pull out all his hair by summer he would be amazed.

Later that night Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Voldemort had been happy, very happy and Harry knew why. He dreamt of the mass breakout of Azkaban. The Death Eaters were free again. This did not bode well.

**Prank  
**Everyone came down to breakfast on Friday morning to witness their prank. The Twins had decided today was now an even better day to cause mayhem since everyone was still shook up about yesterdays news article, about the mass breakout of the Death Eaters that resided there. Snape was mysteriously ill that morning. The teens at the Gryffindor table subtly watched as the professors ate their food. One by one they suddenly had gorilla costumes on adorned with pink tutus. The students were laughing hysterically. Oh but there was more. Randomly a teacher would get up and do a lovely pirouette and sit back down. Umbridge was in a fit of rage as usual when students acted out. There was nothing any of the teachers could do though. With peeves helping there was absolutely no proof it was the mages or the Weasley twins.

**Library: Later that day  
**Harry met Hermione in the library while Ron and Ginny were having an evening quidditch practice. They discussed the mages when they got to the library.

"Those mages are definitely more than they seem." Hermione said starting the conversation off. "We know why they can get away with anything in Snape's class but whatever happened in DADA the other day was peculiar. It was like they mind controlled Professor Umbridge into letting them do what they wanted to do." Hermione pointed out with suspicion in her tone. She felt bad for the boys being held captive but still was unsure if they were trustworthy or not.

"I think we can trust them Hermione. But I am curious about them and what it is they are hiding." Harry said.

"Well I have done some research on Egypt, besides ancient magicks mentioned, our magic as the boys called it is used in Egypt but they claim they never learned our kind of magic." Hermione informed Harry.

Harry told her that Snape called them shadow mages. She paused for a moment and then quickly grabbed an old book she had been looking at. She told Harry that there was mention of an ancient magick called Shadow Magic but that it had been sealed away by a young Pharaoh some 3,000 years ago into seven magic items and never seen again.

"That is strange. A man called Atem Pharaoh when I first discovered they were kidnapped." Harry said wondering how someone called a Pharaoh today could be connected to a 3,000 year old Pharaoh.

"Harry this magic was said to be very dark and powerful magic. If that is what those five possess they could be dangerous." Hermione warned.

"I am sure they are not evil Hermione. Maybe we should just ask them about the whole Pharaoh thing." Harry suggested.

"I don't know Harry they will find out we have been snooping but if you want to," Hermione said unsure of whether they should confront the boys. They decided to talk to the five boys and headed back to the Gryffindor tower before Ron and Ginny noticed them missing.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW references made

**AN: I'm Alive! Sorry this has taken so long. I hope you guys are still out there willing to read my story. Life got really busy and stressful all of a sudden and stayed busy and stressful go figure. Hopefully this summer is nice and relaxing. That and I am completely changed this chapter. Who knows I may have been better off leaving it as it was. Oh and please forgive the random and senseless killing of any Death Eaters I happen to kill off from this chapter and on. **

**Chapter 8**

**Riddle Manor  
**"Wormtail it is time now that my followers are free once again," Voldemort said manically.

"Time…time for what my lord?" stuttered out a confused Wormtail.

"We are going to strike at Hogwarts and retrieve the mages. Gather a few hundred Dementors we will use them to weaken the wards enough to sneak a few Death Eaters in to obtain the mages." Voldemort instructed.

Wormtail scampered away to gather the dementors and Voldemort called upon Lucius, Dolohov, Nott, and Wilkes. Voldemort gave them their instructions. The other Death Eaters were going to be there as a distraction like the dementors.

The Death Eaters apparated to the edge of Hogwarts grounds and waited for their master to give them the signal. Voldemort gave the dementors the signal to attack…

**Dumbledore's Office  
**Albus was sitting in his office when he felt the attack on the schools wards. He quickly called the Professors, the Order members, and Professor Umbridge. Albus showed Professor Umbridge the Dementors attacking the wards out his window. She stood there in shock at the sight she saw. She couldn't believe that these creatures would dare go against Ministry control and attack the school. She was outraged by it. She quickly fire called the Minister of Magic who sent some Aurors over.

When Moody and Mundungus arrived Albus motioned for them to follow him and they headed for the mages dorm. Meanwhile McGonagall and Umbridge locked down the school.

**Mages Dorm  
**Severus was just finishing up tutoring with Potter, Granger, the Twins and the mages when Albus, Moody, and Mundungus barged in.

"Headmaster is there something wrong?" Severus asked confused.

"Professor Lupin please escort Mr. Potter and his friends to the Gryffindor Tower." Albus said urgently temporarily ignoring Severus's question.

"What is going on Professor?" Harry asked.

"Just get to your tower," Moody snapped irritably.

Lupin ushered Harry and the others out of the dorm and back to Gryffindor Tower.

"What do you want old man?" snapped Atem aggressively.

"Insurance and your cooperation," Dumbledore said as he motioned for Mundungus. Mundungus walked over to the apprehensive mages and grabbed Yugi and roughly dragged him over to Albus.

"Yugi!" Atem shouted in fear for the boy. Atem and Seto quickly reacted and moved forward to launch themselves at Mundungus. But Severus and Moody were ready. Severus grabbed Atem stopping his hasty attack while Moody grabbed a pissed off CEO. The others moved to follow suit but halted when Moody took out his wand.

"Enough," Albus said angrily. "No harm will come to Mr. Motou if you agree to help us."

"What do you want from us?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"The castle is under siege from Voldemort and an army of dementors. Alastor says your magic can take out the dementors fairly easily." Dumbledore explained.

"The only way we were able to take out those dark creatures was by using light attribute monsters." Atem commented with an air of concern in his voice at what Dumbledore was getting at.

"Bakura and I don't even have light attribute monsters in our decks," Marik said. (I have no idea if that is the case or not in the cartoon)

Moody just rolled his eyes. He told Marik and Bakura to just keep an eye on Potter and his friends since they had a tendency to find trouble.

"You two have these light monsters?" Albus asked Seto and Atem.

"We do," Atem said struggling against Severus's tight grip.

"Fine you two will come with me and I will release your powers." Albus said. Albus told Mundungus to take the boy somewhere safe and Moody to escort Marik and Bakura to the Gryffindor tower. Moody released Seto and led Bakura and Marik out. "Severus you should probably make yourself scarce. Severus hesitantly left Seto and Atem alone with the Headmaster.

The two mages glared but followed the Headmaster to the front doors. Albus quickly released the mages magic and the three went outside. Seto and Atem were in awe at the sight before them. Beams of light could be seen coming across the grounds from both sides as the Order, Aurors, and Death Eaters fought against each other. The Dementors came in droves blackening the sky as they were coming through the wards weakening them so the Death Eaters could eventually crossover onto the school grounds.

They snapped out of their daze as a few dementors came at them. As they came closer it grew colder and memories began to surface the mages thoughts. Atem and Seto quickly reinforced their mental shields and Seto immediately called a _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ and Atem called out his _Chaos Command Magician_. Their monsters were holding their own for a bit but the mages were having trouble dodging the Death Eater spells and keeping the Dementors at bay.

Albus was throwing up protection shields on himself and the mages along with using his _patronus_. Seto and Atem asked Albus how to cast that spell and he quickly told them to think of something happy and say _expecto patronum_. They quickly tried the spell and were somewhat successful. Silvery mist came out of their wands and helped keep some of the dementors at bay. The Death Eaters and dementors were slowly overwhelming the order members and Aurors. A group of dementors had quickly surrounded the mages while their monsters were fighting close by.

"There are too many of these creatures," Atem said backing up against Seto's back. The two mages and Albus were running out of room.

"It's getting so cold and it's hard to concentrate," Seto said worriedly. Seto quickly called out his other two _Blue Eyes White Dragons_ and Atem called out _The Herald of Creation. (I realize this card is not in his deck but it's cool looking)_ The monsters were taking out Dementor after Dementor but there were just more swarms of them everywhere. At one point Atem called out _Swords of Revealing Light_ just to give them breathing room and for their monsters to take more out at a time.

"This is ridiculous," Seto yelled to Atem. Atem growled out in frustration. He didn't want to call a God but they were running out of options.

_{What about the shadow realm? I wonder if we took them there if it would help us destroy them, Atem suggested}  
{It might but I am not sure showing the old fool the shadow realm is worth the risk, Seto responded}_

"Mr. Motou if there is a way to stop these things now would be a good time to do so," Albus said as he backed up closer to the mages trying to fend off a few more dementors.

"Fine," Atem growled out. The golden eye on his forehead began to glow as he chanted something in Egyptian that Albus could not understand. A golden sphere appeared and unfolded into a giant Fire Phoenix.

"Winged Dragon of Ra destroy these shadow creatures." Atem commanded. Albus paused for a moment to look on in awe of the creature the young mage commanded and the power he felt coming off the mage in waves.

While Ra decimated the dementors, Atem had a chance to look around and see what was going on elsewhere on the grounds. He saw some Death Eaters hanging back and a snake looking man.

_{Seto, I think that's Voldy.}  
__{Then go for it Cousin end this fight so we can have our freedom. Seto replied}_

Atem concentrated and aimed a deadly _chaos bolt_ at Voldemort. He put all his remaining power and energy behind that single bolt to make sure it killed his target. He shot the blast but Dumbledore felt the power surge.

"NO!" yelled Dumbledore suddenly. Albus quickly cast any and everything he knew trying to keep the shadowy bolt from hitting Voldemort.

"What are you doing you old fool. Let me end this." Atem bit out furiously. The attack flew off target with the multiple shields and hit Lucius Malfoy in the chest. He died instantly.

Voldemort backed off realizing that Lucius was dead and he had been the target. Voldemort glared at the mage that tried to kill him. "Get those two mages," screamed Voldemort. The remaining Death Eaters headed through the weakened wards for the mages. But with the dementors all but gone they had to contend with the Aurors and so they quickly retreated. Voldemort scowled at this failure but quickly apparated out so as not to be seen by the Aurors. It was not time for the Wizarding World to know of his return. Albus let the others take care of the Death Eaters while he went back over to the tired looking mages.

Atem and Seto dismissed their monsters and slumped against each other. Albus motioned for them to follow him back into the school. The tired and confused mages followed quietly dreading having their powers rebound.

**Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower….  
**Remus had escorted the confused teens to the tower and disappeared just as quickly to stay out of sight of Umbridge. She and McGonagall came into the tower and told them the school was on lockdown and no one was to leave the tower until they were notified that it was safe. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and the Twins huddled together trying to figure out what was going on.

When they heard the portrait open again the Gryffindors saw Ryou and Marik being escorted in by Moody who left as soon as he dropped the boys off. Marik and Ryou quickly made their way over to Harry and the others.

"Where are Yugi, Atem, and Seto?" Hermione asked in concern.

"They are with that Ra dammed Headmaster of yours." Marik said angrily.

"Why are they with the Headmaster? Do you guys know what is going on? Harry asked.

"We are supposed to babysit you guys to make sure you don't wander off on any adventures while the school is on lockdown and the High Pri…er Seto and Atem are off with Dumbledore helping him fight off the Dementors that are attacking the school." Bakura said grimacing at his slip up.

"What about Yugi? Where is he?" Ginny asked.

"Umm…he's with them also," Marik said fumbling through his lie.

"How are those guys supposed to help fight Dementors off?" Ron asked curiously not completely understanding why Dumbledore would want the transfer students' help.

"It's hard to explain but we guess it's because our magic is slightly different than English magic since we are from Egypt." Marik said lamely hoping Ron and the other boy Neville would buy his excuse.

"Remember even though we are in 5th year with you guys we are a few years older than you all." Ryou said trying to make Marik's excuse more convincing.

Ron left it at that. Harry paced for a few minutes looking out one of the tower windows trying to see what was going on out there but couldn't see anything seeing as they were too far up.

"We should be down there helping them," Harry grumbled furiously. Harry was seriously wondering if he could sneak off and grab his cloak without getting caught. He was not sure whether Ryou and Marik would actually make him stay as they were ordered to do.

"Well that is not an option seeing as Dumbles told us to make sure you all stay put until this is over." Marik said wishing he could be fighting too but was not willing to risk Yugi by disobeying the old man.

"What! You're going to listen to him when you should be out there fighting too not just babysitting us!" Harry said indignantly and letting his pent up frustrations get the better of him.

"Oh, Harry you can't be serious it's too dangerous out there." Hermione said worried for her friend's irrational behavior.

Harry just scowled and went over to sit in front of the fire place. Ron and Ginny joined him.

"I could maybe sneak upstairs and grab your cloak Harry," Ron whispered conspiringly. Harry perked up at that. No one would suspect Ron of grabbing the cloak.

"You and Ron are so brave," Ginny said sighing and leaning on Harry's shoulder. Harry cringed at the contact from Ginny. Ron got up quietly and attempted to sneak up to his room. What he didn't know was that a certain spirit is suspicious of everyone and so followed the unknowing boy.

_{That Ron kid is up to something. Bakura sent to Marik and Ryou as he watched Ron grab a shimmery cloak that when he put on made him disappear.}_

Bakura was drooling he wanted that item and wanted it now. Oh the chaos he could cause with an item like that. He warned the others that Ron was coming down invisible and to keep an eye on Harry. Just as Ron reached Harry under the cloak Ryou and Marik came towards them and Ryou "accidently" fell into the general area of where Ron was standing. A loud oomph could be heard as Ryou collided with Ron who fell on his bottom. Marik grabbed the cloak off of Ron while Ron huffily went and sat back on the couch next to Harry glaring at Ryou the whole time who stood their innocently.

"Nice try. But not good enough," smirked an amused Marik.

Hermione chastised them also but Ron and Harry just glared and began playing chess to get their minds off of what was going on outside with the others watching.

**Dumbledore's Office  
**When they returned to the office Albus immediately bound their powers. "Why did you stop me," Atem finally asked confused and angry as he felt the spell take effect.

"You see Mr. Motou we need Voldemort to have his body until the horcruxes are found and destroyed, Dumbledore explained.

"What in Ra's name are horcruxes?" Seto asked tiredly.

"Voldemort took seven items and used dark magic on them. For within those items holds fragments of his soul and if you kill him before they are destroyed he will just keep coming back." Albus explained.

Atem and Seto were royally ticked off at this bit of news. Unless they escaped captivity it looked to be on a long-term scale. They both glared at Albus. Albus just decided to change the subject. "That was quite a bit of power coming from the two of you. It's odd that your magical auras don't show the true strength of your magic unless you are hiding it. Now why would you hide your true magical power?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Snapped Atem who was getting slightly nervous at where this conversation was going. He was starting to regret calling upon _Ra_ and that _chaos bolt._

"Ah but I think you do Mr. Motou. It seems to me there is more to learn about your magic." Albus said as he approached the mouthy young pharaoh and grabbed his chin roughly. Atem flinched back a little not wanting the crazy old man near him. "I will find out more about you and your shadow magic and everything you know about it one way or another," Threatened Albus.

"We don't know anything more about our magic then you do. Our ancestors didn't exactly leave us a handbook with instructions. All we know is what you have seen. So back off!" Seto said aggressively while blatantly lying through his teeth hoping the old man would back off.

Albus backed off and looked at the two suspiciously. Their mental shields were stronger than ever when he tried to do a mental probe even as exhausted as they were. He sighed. Albus knew there was more to these teens but he had no idea what it was or what it was that they were hiding. He fire-called Mundungus to escort the younger Motou back to the dorm.

"Come I shall take you back to your dorm. We will have another discussion about your magic at a later time and I expect you two to be more cooperative and forthcoming." Albus told the teens in warning.

Seto and Atem didn't even bother to respond. They were exhausted and just focused on walking back to their dorm room so they could pass out.

When the two teens arrived back to the dorm the others were already back and waiting anxiously for the return of the Pharaoh and High Priest. Yugi ran immediately to Atem and hugged him. As the adults left, all the mages slumped on the squashy couches and they filled each other in on what had happened.

They soon went to sleep dreading what Dumbledore had up his sleeves to get the information he wanted.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW or Charmed references made.

AN: I got most of the spell stuff from Charmed, hpwiki, a website of spells, or the English to Latin translator but I may have tweaked some of it slightly (so I don't own them). Anyways I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews normally I would reply to them however either my comp or the site is having a fit. No matter how long this takes me I will finish it. Between writers block, distractions, and a pretty busy life it's hard to get the chapters out. There are some discrepancies in this story that I seriously need to go back and fix. At this point I am leaving the mistakes until a) I finish the story b) I figure out how to edit stuff on fan fiction without accidentally deleting my story. I honestly don't know how.

Oh and if you like evil Dumbles check out some of the Dark/Independent Harry Potter Fan Fics out there. They are awesome.

**Chapter 9**

**Riddle Manor**  
Voldemort paced his dark study as he went over this evening's failure. He was very angry at the failure of his attack and the death of his most loyal follower. That shadow mage would pay dearly once he got his hands on the boy. The two he saw during the battle had to be the ones he needed for the ritual he wanted performed. They were very powerful and the Malfoy heir had also mentioned those two and he seemed to think they lead their little group based on his descriptions. Now he just had to get his hands on them. The other mages would be an added bonus too if he could coerce them into fighting for him in the upcoming war. A new plan started to formulate in his head which would allow young Malfoy to exact some revenge without killing off the mage he needed. He smiled wickedly as he put his new plan on paper for Draco.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort yelled.

"Yes…My Lord…" Wormtail responded.

"Come here. I wish to call upon the others now!" Voldemort said impatiently as he grabbed his sniveling servants arm and touched the dark mark upon the man's arm. Wormtail flinched in pain from the dark spell.

Voldemort's followers began to arrive. Voldemort told his followers of Lucius Malfoy's death. Narcissa was very upset at the loss of her husband.

"Severus deal with informing young Mr. Malfoy and make sure his part of these instructions are clear. I need those mages alive to perform the ritual." Voldemort ordered as he handed a letter to Severus to be delivered to Draco Malfoy. "And Severus make sure the Headmaster does not suspect any fowl play for this one," Voldemort hissed out.

Severus took the letter and bowed low hiding his hatred with false submission, "As you wish my lord." Severus quickly moved back into the circle of death eaters relieved to be out from under the Dark Lord's scrutiny for a short while. The meeting continued without missing a beat.

"Rookwood what more can you tell me about the ritual in the Book of the Dead?" Voldemort asked.

Rookwood immediately stepped out of his spot in the circle and began explain what he had discovered to the Dark Lord hoping he would be pleased with what he had found. "Well my Lord it seems that we need the High Priest solely to chant the spell which I have translated from the Hieroglyphs to Latin. The spell is:

Arcana absconditus nocte  
Ad antiquissimam deorum invocationem hic  
Magnum opus magicas quaeritur  
Invoco antiquam virtutem  
Tua mentiri potest intra thesauros

Once this spell has been done and the Pharaoh's Power has been transferred to a necklace of ancient Egyptian origin you will take the item and call the ancient powers and invoke the gift of immortality by chanting:

_Thesaurum istum in virtute positum_

_In hac hora in hac nocte_

_Da mihi virtutem_

_De_ immortalitate dea, da mihi velle vere volo ergo me ab adulescentia mea senectus manere.

De immortalitate dea, haec alica, Venite adoremus, consectetuer benedicat somnium meum novum.

planto mihi ago insquequo vicis subsist

Tribuo mihi eternus vita

Sic fiat semper

The problem we are running into is that the Pharaoh must drink a potion prior to the ritual to be able to extract his powers from him and the whole ritual has to be done on a full moon. To complicate things it is a very complicated potion to translate, though I believe I am finished with the translation, and looks to take a while to make and we also need an ancient Egyptian necklace that can hold the Pharaohs power once the High Priest chants the spell to extract it."

"Give the potion recipe to Severus. Severus I want this done as soon as possible!" Voldemort snapped annoyed that the potion could be a setback.

Severus looked at the potion and paled this was not an easy potion to brew. It had to be very exact or it would kill the person who ingested it with all the poisonous ingredients in it.

Ingredients: Black Lead Cauldron

3 drops of Gypsy Blood

1 crushed Mandrake's head

1 chopped Hemlock Root

2 tbsp. Nux Oil

Stir counter-clockwise 7 times, let potion simmer for 5 days.

Add Nightshades:

3 Woody Nightshades

Add after 5 days, stir clockwise 5 times, resume simmer.

1Henbane

Add 5 days after woody nightshades, stir clock-wise 10 times, resume simmer.

1Datura

Add 20 days after henbane, stir counter-clockwise 20 times, remove from heat let settle for 1 day. Potion should be opalescent in color.

"Macnair take a team to Egypt. Get me an ancient necklace." Voldemort said before dismissing his followers. "Severus, stay for a moment."

"Yes my lord?" Severus asked.

"The mages that fought the dementors are they the ones I need for the ritual?" Voldemort asked.

"I believe so but there are two descendents of the nameless Pharaoh. The Motou brothers," Severus said dreading being a spy at the moment but remaining impassive in front of the Dark Lord.

"Which of the two is more powerful?"

Severus continued to remain impassive while keeping his true feelings hidden behind his shields as he answered the Dark Lord's question, "The one that tried to kill you my lord."

"I need you to get at least those two mages to one of the Hogsmeade weekends."

"My lord that could be difficult. Dumbledore won't let them off castle grounds. He used the youngest Motou boy just to get the two elder mages to come out and fight you.

"Don't question me! Find a way to get them there. With their powers weakened by that fool Dumbledore we should be able t get them easily." Voldemort said starting to get a dangerous edge to his tone. He hated being questioned by his followers.

"I will try my lord." Severus said respectfully.

"Don't try. Just do it. Draco will take care of the rest." Voldemort said ending the conversation giving Snape a clear dismissal. Severus got back to Hogwarts and went straight to Dumbledore's office. Even though it was late he knew the old man was waiting for him.

He told Dumbledore everything except the part about Hogsmeade. He had no idea how to pull that off and still protect his charges and keep both his masters happy. He only had about a month to figure things out too. After his meeting Severus went down to his rooms and had a strong drink. It had been a long day.

**Hogwarts**  
The next morning Severus summoned Draco first thing. Draco arrived to his godfather's office right before breakfast. He was curious as to what he wanted. He knocked on the door and waited for acknowledgement. When he entered the office he noticed a letter in his professor's hands and the grim look on his face.

Severus sat in his desk chair with his back stiffened and looked Draco directly in the eyes, "As I am sure you are aware last night the Dark Lord attacked the school in an attempt to capture the mages. An attempt was made on the Dark Lord's life by one of the mages but the spell was diverted somehow and hit your father instead. He died almost instantly."

Draco was in shock to say the least. He couldn't believe it. His father could not be dead. He paced as he let the information Snape told him sink in. He stilled for a moment clenching his fists and his grey eyes darkened while his lips curled in a snarl, "Who killed him?"

"Seeking revenge is not an option right now," Severus warned. "The Dark Lord has a mission for you and does not want you distracted is that understood." Severus said harshly with his penetrating glare to get the seriousness of the situation across to the boy.

Draco glared back but took the sealed envelope from his godfather knowing he didn't have an option with the Dark Lord involved. He opened it and read his instructions.

_Draco,  
Once Severus gets the mages to Hogsmeade it will be your job to get the Pharaoh's descendent, the elder Motou boy, and the one that is a descendent to the high priest, the Kaiba boy, alone and unharmed by the old Shrieking Shack. They have the blood ties and power I need. I will attain the other three mages at a later date. You will not seek revenge for your father's death until I no longer need the mages. Do not mess this up or you and your mother will pay the price._

Draco glared at the letter. "If you should need any help contact me and I will make sure to be around. I will let you know when I have convinced the old fool to let them go to Hogsmeade" Severus said to the glaring teen.

"I don't need your help. I can do it without just them there." Draco sneered.

Severus narrowed his eyes and sneered at the obstinate teen, "Fine I will see you in class." Severus sighed as young Malfoy left his office getting another headache already. He did not want to see Draco follow this path but it seemed it might be too late for the boy.

Severus left his office and stalked angrily to the mages dorm next. This was not going to go well at all. The mages were just coming down from their room as Severus entered. "Sit we need to talk."

The mages hesitated at their captor's cold order and then chose to glare defiantly. Severus sighed and tried to control his agitation. After a few moments of glaring at each other the mages finally acquiesced and sat on the comfy couches.

Severus glared at them for a moment more and then tore into them. "You foolish boys what were you thinking? You dared attack the Dark Lord! Do you even have an inkling of how powerful that monster is or any idea of what you have done?" Severus took angry steps towards his foolish charges while he ranted.

"What does it matter Snape? The old fool threw my attack off." Atem defended him and his friends not really understanding what the big deal was.

Severus' temper flared and he clenched his jaw in frustration then he snapped at the elder Motou boy, "The big deal Mr. Motou is that now Dumbledore will want to know more about you five, the Dark Lord now knows which of you two he needs for a ritual, and to top that off you killed Lucius Malfoy! How do you expect me to keep you safe if you turn all of Slytherin against you?"

"It's not like we are going to spill our secrets to anyone any time soon." Kaiba snapped annoyed with the man's attitude towards them.

"He may not give you a choice. There is always a way to get what you want." Severus snapped back glaring at the young CEO.

"We can protect ourselves." Bakura argued back.

"Right, with your actual powers so diminished." Severus said almost laughing hysterically.

"Wait a sec. Did you say ritual?" Yugi asked interrupting the strange argument. The mages stopped and stared expectantly at Snape.

Severus sighed wearily and sat down across from the mages. "The Dark Lord stole a book from Egypt back in October. I believe it is called the Book of the Dead." Marik paled at the name of that book.

"There is a ritual that the Dark Lord wants to perform but it requires a High Priest and Pharaoh or at least their descendents."

Atem looked at Severus darkly and asked, "In what capacity?"

"He needs Mr. Kaiba here to chant a spell that will remove your powers from you. Of course that is after they make you consume a potion that the Dark Lord is having me brew. Then the Dark Lord chants a spell to gain your power and through your power gain immortality." Severus answered.

Marik smirked confidently. "Well at least we don't have to worry about that ever happening." The others nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about? If the Dark Lord gets those two it will happen." Severus said in exasperation.

"No, trust us the spell from the Book of the Dead will not work on the Phar…er Atem or any of us for that matter." Marik said confidently.

Severus rolled his eyes at the arrogance of the mages. "And how pray tell can you be so sure of that?"

"There are only two ways to attain shadow magick and they are not mentioned in the Book of the Dead I can assure you. He has the wrong book if he wants shadow magick" Marik told Snape arrogantly.

"Marik you have said too much." Bakura stated cutting the tomb keeper off before he told Snape about the Millennium Spell Book and the ancient scriptures that he had studied his whole life. "We can trust no one with this information especially you since you answer to two masters."

"Sorry Snape. Our secrets are dangerous and cannot be revealed to anyone." Atem said agreeing with Bakura.

"Fine, for your sakes I hope you are right," Severus replied. "There is one other problem. The Dark Lord wishes for me to get at the very least Atem and Kaiba to Hogsmeade for some trap he has planned. "I don't know how I am going to convince Dumbledore into letting you all go let alone how to protect you once your there." Severus said frustrated.

The mages frowned at this news. "Looks like Voldie is getting impatient and wants us to come out and play." Bakura stated.

Seto sat forward a bit on the couch with a serious expression on his face while looking at Snape. "That could be potentially disastrous for us. We don't know enough about modern magic to protect ourselves using it and we can't use our magick."

"How long do we have until the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Atem asked.

"As of today about a month. The next trip is Valentine's day weekend."

"Well that doesn't give us much time to learn much defense especially with us behind and that awful Umbridge woman." Yugi stated while nervously biting his lips.

"We really should do something about her." Bakura said smirking manically.

Severus just put his head in his hands. It was way too early in the morning for this. "It's time to head down for breakfast. As for Defense we will continue tutoring at nights along with the muggle self defense we have been doing recently. I do suggest however you speak with Potter and Granger about their weekend extracurricular activities it might be of some help."

Harry woke up that morning still slightly annoyed at Marik and Ryou for not letting him sneak down to help fight last night. He walked down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. They ran into Hagrid on their way to the Great Hall and he looked even more battered and bruised then he did when returned to the castle. Hagrid quickly told the trio about Umbridge putting him on probation which meant she was going to be present for every lesson from now on. The trio was not thrilled to hear that news. They slowly walked into the Great Hall wondering who was going to get fired first Hagrid or Trelawney.

Seto, Yugi, and Ryou made it down to breakfast fairly quickly. Marik had lost a book the twins had let him and Bakura borrow and so was still in the dorm with an impatient Pharaoh waiting for the Tomb Keeper to find the book. Marik finally found his book and stowed it away in his book bag.

The two mages left the dorm and almost made it to Breakfast unscathed. Unfortunately as they were walking down one of the hallways Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy arrived at about the same time. Draco gave a discreet signal to Crabbe and Goyle who instantly grabbed Atem and Marik and restrained their arms behind their backs.

"Well, well what do we have here? His royal highness and what his slave, servant, or friend?"Draco sneered as he and Blaise got closer to their captives in a threatening manner. Marik glared but didn't respond.

"Release us at once!" Atem ordered slightly paling at the terms Draco used.

"Not until I get the information I want. Who killed my father?" Draco snarled out barely containing his anger. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Atem. "Tell me now!"

Atem and Marik both stayed silent. There was no point in denying anything. The boy obviously had some clue as to what happened last night. "Fine! _Everberus!" (Hit hard)_Draco said enjoying the surprised and pained look on his captives face.

"We will tell you nothing." Atem responded in clear defiance though slightly out of breath from the magical punch to the ribs.

_[Tomb Robber! The Pharaoh and I are in some trouble. We need help now! Marik said urgently into their shared link hoping at least someone had the connection open.]  
[Where are you at? Bakura questioned almost immediately.]  
[Down the hall around the corner from the Great Hall. Atem answered quickly trying to focus on the Slytherin students in front of him.]  
[We are getting Snape! Yugi said.]_

"Maybe your friend will be smart and tell us then." Blaise sounded smug as he cast the same spell on Marik who doubled over in pain.

Draco got an evil glint in his eye and smiled at his captive. Though there was no warmth on the blonde's facial feature just cold malice. "Let's try something I learned over Christmas, _Electricum Impulsae" (electric shock)_

"We will tell you nothing!" Marik yelled angrily while hoping their friends hurried.

Just then Snape came around the corner looking like the evil vampire everyone claimed him to be. "What is going on here?" Crabbe and Goyle immediately released Atem and Marik. The mages quickly walked over to Snape. "Detention! All five of you for a week with Filch and 60 points from Slytherin."

"But that's not fair we were just having a conversation with them." Draco argued.

"Right with your wands out. I think not. Do not argue with me or I will add more days and deduct more points. Now get to Breakfast."

The Slytherin students quickly left for the great hall. "Are you two alright?" Severus asked while turning to the two mages and running a quick diagnostic spell over them.

"A little sore." Marik admitted.

Severus sighed and gave them each a pain relief potion. "Let me know if you are still in pain later. Now go get Breakfast before it's over."

**Great Hall (**_while this was happening)_  
The golden trio sat down in their usual spots soon joined by the twins and three of the five mages. Hermione greeted everyone and then went on to read the Daily Prophet while she ate. Everywhere around them you could hear snippets of gossip about the Death Eater escape and the attack from the previous night.

"Look at this you guys." Hermione said anxiously as she showed everyone the article on the ministry worker that died.

"Who was this Bode guy?" Yugi asked curiously after reading the article.

"It sounds familiar…" Ron said trying to remember where he had heard the name before. "Oh yeah he was in the hospital while dad was in there." Ron said finally remembering.

Fred: Now that you say that. He does seem familiar.  
George: I remember that plant being delivered to him as a Christmas present.  
Fred: I am surprised we didn't recognize it unlike Ronnikins over there we actually know what Devil's Snare looks like.

"Hey I know what it looks like. It's just who would expect that kind of plant to turn up in the hospital." Ron said defensively.

"I just read about that plant. Whoever gave it to that Bode guy was definitely trying to kill the guy. There is no way the person who potted the plant would mistake Devil's Snare for anything else." Seto added in remembering one of Snape's recent herbology lessons.

"Kaiba's right it was murder, a clever one at that." Hermione agreed.

Harry sat there thinking while listening to the conversation wondering why that name was so familiar to him and suddenly it came to him. "I remember this guy. I saw him on the day of my hearing."

Ron's eyes grew wide and spoke loudly as it finally came to him, "Now I remember! He was an Unspeakable and worked in the Department of Mysteries."

"Didn't you say that's the place you have been seeing in your dreams?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Yea, we think there is something that Voldemort wants down there." Harry answered.

"I wonder if the professors know anything more." Yugi mused as he watched three of them converse quietly at the staff table.

Harry's face darkened briefly as he thought about the lack of information they would get. "If they do, we certainly won't find out about it with Decree number twenty-six."

"I wonder if she will talk about last night's attack in DADA today or if it will change how she teaches the class now that there is proof of danger." Ryou mused.

"Doubt it! That toad probably couldn't teach us even if she wanted too." Ron said while shoving more food in his mouth.

Yugi suddenly stood up and practically ran to the staff table. He went straight to Snape and told him what he heard through the mind link. Severus frowned and immediately excused himself and left the Great Hall. As he walked by the Gryffindor table he told the mages and the others to stay put.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked as Yugi came back and sat down with a worried look on his face.

"Um…I just got this bad feeling. Atem and Marik should have been here by now and I got worried. Snape just went to look for them." Yugi replied realizing that was not the best lie he ever told.

A few minutes later a group of Slytherin students came into breakfast looking ticked off. Shortly after that in walked a livid looking Snape and Atem and Marik who came in and sat down.

"What was that all about?" George asked curiously.

"Malfoy and his groupies jumped us on our way to the Great Hall." Atem answered.

"We seriously need to learn how to defend ourselves. I wish Umbridge wasn't so worthless." Marik observed. The Golden Trio and the Weasley clan all looked to one another and seemed to make a silent decision.

Hermione was the one to speak up. "We can help you with that little issue." She said quietly as she took out five gold coins and gave one to each mage. "Every weekend a bunch of us secretly meet and practice DADA." Hermione whispered barely audible.

"We would love for you to join us." Harry added.

The mages agreed immediately. Then Bakura and Marik decided revenge needed to be plotted so they opened the book they borrowed from the twins and discussed possibilities with the twins. The evil smirks on all four of their faces seemed to mean they had some sort of plan.

Breakfast had finally ended and while everyone left the Great Hall to head to class Bakura and Marik snuck down to the kitchens. "You know this little stunt could get us into some trouble." Marik told the Tomb Robber.

"This potion is harmless though I don't want it to hit us. Yuk twenty-four hours of that would not be fun but it suits our two targets and soon we will get them all." Bakura said manically. The two boys found Dobby and asked him get them some 4 pig feet, pig flesh, three truffles, coffee creamer, black powder, and pure sodium some of which was for later use.

"Snape should have the rest of the ingredients we need. Hopefully he doesn't notice us grab it." Marik said almost sounding concerned. Dobby soon returned with their unusual requests. The boys dropped off their extra materials in their dorm before they headed off to potions.

Bakura laughed all the way to potions class, "A fun little potion and a splash."

Marik smirked and thought of their plans of revenge. "Snape is going to kill us."

"He's just lucky the potion isn't permanent. And wait till he figures out that this is only the beginning!" Bakura said.

The insane mages made it to class barely on time and sat at the table Crabbe and Goyle just happened to be sitting at. The two Slytherin boys scowled at the two transfer students.

Potions started out tense with the angry Slytherins, clueless Gryffindors, and the mages. Severus stalked in like he normally did and yet again dreading this class. He had no idea if he could get Ishtar and Bakura to not blow something up today. With this potion he hoped they listened. A botched potion of the Drought of Peace could be dangerous. What he didn't know was that they had plans of their own. Bakura and Marik were in one of their moods after the Slytherins' earlier stunt. The seating arrangement was a bit odd. Bakura and Marik sat at the center table with two of the five Slytherin students and the other mages seemed to be sitting as far from them as possible. Something was up but he had no idea what it could be. Severus quickly told the students what they were brewing and put the instructions on the board. He made it very clear how dangerous this potion was and hoped for the best.

Marik and Bakura ignored the ingredients on the board and got what they needed for the potion they were creating. They carefully followed the recipe they had found in the book they had been reading from the twins. Class was almost over and the potion had just finished. Bakura smiled evilly. Marik quickly cast a protection shield (_protego_) on the Slytherins Cauldrons. Then Bakura accidentally made his potion spray _(aspergo)_ right into Crabbe and Goyle's faces.

Severus heard a commotion and quickly went to the psychotic mages, just knowing it was them, and gaped openly at what he saw and heard. Where Crabbe and Goyle used to be sitting were two large pink pigs, as pink as the British Lop breed. They were squealing at each other loudly while all the students were staring open mouthed at what had just happened. While Bakura and Marik stood there attempting to look innocent. Then chaos ensued.

"How the bloody hell did this happen?" Snape yelled so royally pissed off his face was turning red.

"Our potions accidentally exploded." Marik said grinning manically.

"MMM…..Bacon." Bakura commented looking at the two pigs like a psychopath so much so that Severus was almost distracted by how disturbed the teen looked. Severus was about to respond but the two Slytherin pigs started running all over the classroom after Bakura's statement.

Severus quickly banished the potions and attempted to stun the pigs running a muck. The students started running away from the two freaked out squealing pigs. Chairs were hitting the floor and the room became an absolute disaster zone. Severus Finally managed to subdue the pigs with a stunning spell.

"Malfoy! Parkinson! Take your classmates to the infirmary and explain what happened. The rest of you OUT! Now! Bakura, Ishtar come here now!" Severus ordered while inwardly seething at the two mages. Malfoy smirked as he left the room. Finally those arrogant mages would get into some trouble.

All the students left the classroom practically running from their ticked off professor. The Golden Trio shuffled out the most reluctant and stayed outside the door. They hoped to hear what was going on. The rest of the mages stayed in the room refusing to leave.

_[Way to go Tomb Robber. Atem said while laughing through their link.]  
[Well, well the Pharaoh has a sense of humor after all. I do hope the show amused you your highness. Bakura said smirking]  
[After what they did today. How could I not be amused? Atem countered.]  
[Now to deal with Snape. Marik added to the conversation.]  
[He sure is angry with you two. Yugi said slightly unnerved by how angry the potions professor was]_

"What the hell were you two thinking? How did you even pull that off? I know that is not a side effect of the Drought of Peace. How long will they stay like that?" Severus asked in a series of quickly yelled questions at the two mages not even realizing they were using their links.

"Chill out Snape it only last 24 hours with unfortunately no ill effects. It was a completely different potion." Bakura answered while smirking wickedly.

"As for what we were thinking was revenge and that we are tired of playing nice." Marik said evilly. Snape stepped towards Marik about to grab the boy and throttle him or at least shake some sense into him when he looked over to the other mages still in the room. The glint he saw in their eyes promised death if he so much as touched the other two.

Severus backed off a bit. "Your pranks had better continue to be harmless. But why don't you find a way to not disrupt my classroom! And do you really think making Malfoy and his friends hate you more is the path to take?" Severus ranted. "You had better pray to your gods that Dumbledore lets this go. It will not escape his notice." Severus added now slightly worried at what the Headmaster might do to them even if it was in retaliation. "Get to your next class I have to go explain this mess and try not to cause any more trouble."

The mages just smirked and headed for their next class. What Snape didn't know wouldn't hurt them. "So is operation "Make Umbridge Useful" still on our agenda?" Atem asked the others.

"Definitely. I cannot stand another minute of her class without something to do." Marik whined.

"I just hope we don't get caught." Ryou said cautiously as they headed towards class.

"It will be fine and besides I need more practice using the rod." Seto stated arrogantly as they walked into the classroom.

**Dumbledore's Office**  
Severus approached Dumbledore's office with trepidation. He was unsure how the headmaster would react to the mages behavior but this stunt gave him and idea. As he entered the office the Headmaster greeted him.

"Ah Severus my boy, to what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I presumed that I should come speak with you about today's potion incident." Severus said.

"Ah, yes that was quite a brilliant prank done by young Mr. Ishtar and Bakura. Do not worry Severus the two mages are not in trouble and the two Slytherin boys will be fine."

"I am concerned though Headmaster. This prank was harmless but I don't know if it will continue to stay that way. They are getting fidgety and need an outlet. I was thinking that maybe we could allow them to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students in February. They are starting to become more willing to study our magic. They are seeing the need since their magic is so limited at the moment but they are still teenagers and need something active to do. I feel like a change of scenery would be good for them." Severus hoped his reasoning was enough to get the old man to agree to what he was asking for.

Albus contemplated what Severus was saying. While Severus had valid points he was unsure how safe it would be to let the mages go. He could easily extend the spell he used on the bracers to allow them into Hogsmeade without worry of them escaping but what if there was an attack. They would be virtually defenseless. "I will have to think about it. I am not sure they would be safe. Give me some time to contemplate ways to keep them safe if they did go and I will decide then."

Severus couldn't ask for more. He bid the Headmaster a good day and headed back down to his classroom. He hoped the mages stayed out of trouble for the rest of the day.

**DADA**  
Umbridge greeted the students in that sickly sweet voice of hers and began class. "Today you will read chapter ten and copy it four times over."

Marik glared at the woman and raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Ishtar," came the sickenly sweet voice of the toad like woman in too much pink.

"Since we were attacked last night shouldn't we be learning the actual spells since we cannot protect ourselves using theory?"

"As I have stated before theoretical knowledge should be sufficient to get you through your exams. And you have no need to protect yourselves that is what Aurors and the Ministry is for. Last night was dreadful but as you can see we were all safe because we had trained professionals there to protect us. Students do not need to concern themselves with adult matters."

The mages glared at the woman in front of them. Marik looked over to Seto giving him a pleading look.

Seto smirked at the others and took control of Umbridge and subtly encouraged her to teach them practical defense instead of the theory. This way she should flow naturally into a lesson on a defense spell she knew. After about fifteen minutes of waiting Seto's nudges with the rod kicked in.

"Alright class I have changed my mind. Everyone put their books away and get out your wands. Today we will be learning the spell _Everte Statum__**. **_This particular spell throws a person backwards so if someone is attacking you physically this spell should help give you more time to properly defend yourself. Now take your wands out and get into partners we will try the spell a few times." Dolores said as she cast a spell to cushion the walls and floor.

The students were staring at their professor like she had grown another head. She chided them to move faster and the students came out of their shock induced fog and did as they were told. Hermione and Malfoy immediately looked over to the mages suspiciously but they were doing what everyone else was doing and didn't seem distracted by concentrating on any other spells.

Draco knew the mages had different magicks but he also knew Dumbledore had limited their access to their magic. He couldn't figure out how they were controlling Umbridge but he was positive one of them was. He was also sure that they could not have learned the _imperious curse_ already.

Hermione was also suspicious of the mages. They seemed like nice enough guys and Harry really liked them but she seriously suspected them of using dark magic. She was almost positive they were somehow controlling Professor Umbridge. She was starting to think that maybe she and Harry should not confront the mages until they learned more about this shadow magick of theirs and who they really were. Class ended and everyone left the classroom stunned as they headed down for lunch. They couldn't believe Umbridge had changed her mind.

"What the bloody hell just happened in there," Ron asked loudly and the trio and mages headed down for lunch.

"Language Ronald! It was a bit odd though how she just suddenly changed her mind almost as if someone was controlling her." Hermione said nonchalantly while looking at the mages directly.

"What would it matter if someone was controlling her? I certainly liked today better than her previous lessons." Marik argued.

"It's illegal. It's one of the three unforgivable curses." Hermione admonished the violet eyed Egyptian.

"What's and unforgivable curse?" Ryou asked innocently.

Hermione sighed and went into lecture mode as they all sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. "There are three curses that are considered very dark and some of the most powerful curses in our world. There is the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, and the Imperious Curse. The first one well obviously kills you. The second one is a torture curse and the third one controls the mind of another."

"Magic is not as black and white or strictly good versus evil like you wizards seem to think. For example if someone threatened my life or that of someone I cared about I wouldn't hesitate to protect them or myself by any means I have and if that means taking the enemy out then so be it." Atem said in their defense wondering how much Hermione suspected. Though he admitted to himself influencing Umbridge's mind was probably not the nicest of things but that didn't make them evil just practical they needed defense lessons to survive in this world.

"That is true," Harry said thoughtfully actually thinking of scenarios in his head where the killing curse and imperio curse could actually be beneficial or needed. Though, he couldn't think of anything beneficial for the torture curse.

Hermione gave up out of frustration. She knew Atem was right there were definite grey areas in the world. The muggle world was full of grey areas but in the wizarding world it was easy to forget that since everything seemed so black and white. You were either good or bad with no in-between. However, she was even more convinced one of them was doing something to Umbridge.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. McGonagall left them alone during transfiguration and dinner was quiet. Tutoring seemed to go on forever with Lupin who seemed determined to catch them up. After tutoring they had more defense instruction with Harry, Hermione, and the twins. After that they were so tired they went to bed.

The mages were sick of being around people by the end of the week. They had hoped to get some alone time where they were not so exhausted from the sheer amount of work they were doing. Snape and Lupin were pushing them harder to get through first year material as fast as possible on top of all the fifth year work they had to do. The mages were looking forward to the weekend and hoping for some alone time.

**America, Hawkin's Residence (Same Weekend)**  
Mana awoke suddenly after dreaming of Egypt and Atem. She couldn't stand sitting idly by while he and the others were prisoners somewhere. Mana quickly got dressed and decided to sneak out and find them. She grabbed her deck and packed a small bag. She crept out of the mansion quietly and headed for the nearest airport. She couldn't just shadow portal there since she had never been to England. A really long flight later Mana found herself in London, England.

**Hogwarts**  
Over the weekend the shadow mages were not left alone like they had hoped they would. Umbridge was on a control freak rampage and Lupin was practically living in the dorm with the mages to hide from the obnoxious woman. Since he was holed up with the mages he got the bright idea that they should have extra tutoring. If the mages had access to the shadow realm they were pretty sure the werewolf would be there. DA was the only thing that got them briefly away from the academia crazed werewolf. They absolutely loved the class Harry was teaching. They learned about the _Shield Charm_ which kind of reminded the mages of _mirror force_ in the way it worked. Leaving DA had been a challenge with Filch constantly watching out for everyone. They used some of their shadow magick to mask their movements but it took a lot out of them so Marik and Bakura decided to help the twins out in their mission of "Driving Filch loony and not getting caught".

Finally Sunday afternoon, Lupin had finally gone to his own room. "Alone at last," Yugi sighed in relief.

"By Ra that werewolf can be annoying. Does he think we have to learn all four years in the time we are here?" Bakura said frustrated.

"I have not been able to check my email once this weekend." Seto complained.

"I am so bored I think I am going mad." cried Marik.

"Let's go outside, prompted Yugi, they never said we couldn't."

"We still have some things to discuss. But some relaxation would be nice." Atem said thoughtfully.

"I suppose I can check my email later." Seto agreed.

The five mages headed outside and had a huge snowball fight by the frozen lake. Dumbledore watched his five captives as they relaxed for a bit outside. He needed to know more about these mages and their powers. The sheer amount of power that radiated off of the elder Motou boy the other night was astonishing. Any text on the nameless pharaoh and his reign was impossible to find. He knew next to nothing about that time period or these teens who were obvious descendents of those in power of that time. He was unsure how Voldemort planned to control them unless he used an imperious curse on them or swayed them to his side. He doubted the latter since he would probably kill the elder Motou once he was done with him.

"A private interrogation with some Veritaserum wouldn't hurt," Alastor said as he interrupted Albus's musings while drinking his tea. Albus agreed and sent for Severus.

"You wished to see me Headmaster." Severus said appearing a few minutes later.

"Ah yes Severus my boy. I wish to speak with one of the mages to learn more about them and their magic and possibly if there are more like them." Albus said in a grandfatherly tone.

Severus looked over to see Moody staring out the window and did not believe for a second Albus meant a friendly conversation with one of the mages.

"I will need you to bring me some Veritaserum and I believe the elder Mr. Motou. The others seem to look to him as their leader." Albus continued interrupting Snape's thoughts.

"Headmaster I do not think the other mages will allow me to get near the boy after what you had done to him the last time he saw you alone."

Albus told Severus to make something up if he had too, whatever it took. "Don't they trust you enough by now?" Albus asked.

"Hardly, you know they have not confided in me." Severus replied.

"Alas this is true however; you should be able to get the boy alone." Albus said pointedly.

"As you wish Headmaster." Severus said agitated.

Severus stalked down the hall sneering at anyone who dared cross his path. He grabbed the potion and headed outside to get the boy. He stalked over to the mages and with his edge to his voice asked to speak with Atem privately. The others stopped their game and looked over to Snape wondering what he needed the Pharaoh for. Atem looked to Seto who nodded but said, _[Be cautious and keep your link open.] [I will. Atem responded]_

As the two walked into the castle, Severus looked around to make sure there was no one else around. He then grabbed Atem's arms from behind and cast _concateno _(bind together) to tie his wrists.

"What are you doing Snape," Atem asked with betrayal and anger flashing in his violet eyes.

"Forgive me child I have no choice." Severus said in a quiet strained voice.

"What does the old man want me for this time?" Atem asked.

"He is going to administer a truth serum potion and interrogate you." Severus explained quietly.

"Can your shadow magic protect you from that?" asked Severus.

"I do not think so." Atem said with a dark frown on his face as he was lead to the Headmaster's office.

**Spell Translations:**  
Hear now the words of sorcerers  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
The great work of magic is sought  
I call upon the ancient power  
Let thy powers lie within this ancient treasure

In this treasure lies the power  
In this night in this hour  
Grant me the power  
Goddess of Immortality, grant me the wish I wish for truly, then make me stay at my age of youth.  
Goddess of Immortality, make this spell come true, to really bless my dream be new.  
Subsist until time ago make me  
Grant me everlasting life  
So mote it be

_Decree #26 "__Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach_"


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW or Charmed references made.

AN: Hudson=American voice actress for Mana. She has other aliases too.

I know it's been awhile and I apologize, which I will most likely do a lot. I now realize why I never get anything done that I actually want to do. I do not know how to say no. Hopefully someday I will learn that word and its concept.

I hope you guys are still interested in the story.

**Chapter 10**

_[What is wrong Atem? Yugi asked sensing the Pharaoh's distress.] _

_[He lied. He's taking me to the old fool. Atem said with worry in his mind] _

_[What? Seto snapped coming into the conversation] _

_[We may be in trouble. He is going to give me a truth serum. I do not think our magicks will protect me from that.]_

_[hmm…is your soul room still intact in the puzzle Pharaoh? Bakura asked contemplating the situation.]_

_[It is but what good will that do me. I don't think Yugi could merge with me without being in close proximity to me. Atem replied.]_

_[Ah, but I am not fully mortal yet and have been in your puzzle before. I think I may be able to enter your puzzle still. Bakura said hoping his plan worked.]_

_[Alright let's try it. Please do not let the tomb robber strain himself. Pull him out when he can no longer hold the connection. Atem requested to the others.]_

The mages quickly headed in so Bakura could concentrate and enter the Millennium Puzzle. This was going to be difficult with limited shadow magic and the distance between them.

"When you are given the potion, make sure you resist a little and act dazed when you answer his questions, if you are able to fight the potion." Severus whispered as they reached the office. Atem told Bakura what he needed to do when he was in control. Severus gave the password, gobstoppers, and brought Atem into the office where Albus and Moody waited.

"Ah thank you Severus." Albus said. The Headmaster had Severus give the potion to Moody to administer. "I will call you when we are finished Severus and you can return him to his friends." Albus said with a clear dismissal. As Severus turned and saw the pleading eyes of Atem he almost protested but thought better of it and instead responded, "As you wish," and strode quickly out of the office thinking to himself that if the mages didn't kill him Shadi was sure too for failing to protect his charge.

_[This cannot be good. He sent Snape away. Atem said.] [Ra damn it! I want my power back. We can't protect each other like this. Marik said in a fit of rage.]_ Everyone mentally nodded to that.

Moody took the potion and walked towards Atem menacingly. Atem unconsciously backed up until he hit the wall. He did not want that potion or to be alone with his captors. Apprehension rippled through his link to the others. _[Stay calm cousin we are here. Seto said trying to ease his own worries as well.]_

"Now Now Mr. Motou do not make this any harder on yourself." Albus chided in his grandfatherly tone. Moody grabbed Atem's chin roughly and dumped a small portion of the potion down his throat forcing him to swallow. Atem's eyes glazed over a bit as he felt the potion take effect. _[Tomb Robber now…Atem said]_

Moody and Albus began asking questions:  
State your name: Atem Son of Aknamkanon  
_Bakura finally arrived in the Puzzle and quickly took over the Pharaoh's body.  
_Moody rolled his eyes. "Don't try to fight the potion. You will not succeed. Let's try again. _Atem sighed inwardly thanking Ra Moody didn't believe him as he watched from the puzzle.  
_State your name: Atem Motou  
State your age: 17  
What is shadow magic: it is offensive and defensive magic  
What does shadow magic do: it…calls creatures to aide us  
What did you do to the Death Eaters in the park: Bakura growled but answered as vaguely as possible. "We sent them away"  
Where: a world parallel to this one  
Did you take their souls?: yes  
Can they be returned: yes

The questions continued on and Bakura told either partial and or vague truths or blatant lies. Bakura began to tire from using so much magic to keep his connection but kept control. _[The potion is starting to wear off. Just a few more minutes. Atem told Bakura.] _

Where would the younger Kaiba go for safety: Bakura growled softly…How do I answer that? He thought. Aus…Australia he finally said.

Why there: We have friends there….safe [The potion has worn off. It's time to become more alert.]

What about the Ishtars?: none of your Ra damned business Bakura said as he shook himself out of his fake haziness and glared daggers at Moody and Dumbledore. "Are you done now?" he growled out slowly. "It seems we are since I doubt you will give us straight answers without the potion." Albus replied.

"You should be more appreciative of the opportunity you have been presented with. Not only are you in the safest place possible from the Dark Lord, but you have a chance to learn a new branch of magic." Albus lectured.

Bakura/Atem's eyes held a manic gleam. "You fool! This is not the safest place for us. We would have been fine had you not interfered with our lives. People have been after our power for years. We have places to go and ways to defend ourselves. You are no better than your so-called Dark Lord you are fighting. You have not done us any favors." Bakura/Atem ranted.

Albus and Moody were furious at the insolence of the boy. "I am nothing like Voldemort. We are fighting for the light and future of the wizarding world." Albus stated with a steely gaze.

"That may be you fool but your idea of putting the greater good above all else in this war will be your downfall!" snarled Bakura/Atem.

_{Tomb Robber my body is still bound and I really don't want another torture session. pleaded Atem} {Sorry Pharaoh it's hard to keep control on my temper when I am feeding off your anger and my own.} {I think it is safe for you to give me my body back. Atem said starting to worry for his safety with the tomb robbers mouth} {Oh fine. Bakura whined}_

**(Meanwhile while all this was happening)  
**Snape left the office and headed for the mages dorm room. When he walked in the common area Seto stalked forward and immediately grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "You lied to us!" Seto said icily.

"I had no choice, the Headmaster wanted Mr. Motou and if I had told you the truth I highly doubt you would have let me near him." Severus gasped out.

"Damn right we wouldn't have." yelled Marik.

"You had better pray to your gods that nothing happens to him." Seto snapped out as he finally let Snape go. Severus kept his distance from the teens for the remainder of the time he was in the dorm. Suddenly Seto told him to go get Atem. He didn't hesitate; the potion had to have worn off by now.

**(Back in Dumbledore's Office)  
**Atem got his body back just in time for Moody to yell at him. "You ungrateful brat we are protecting you!" Moody yelled as he got into Atem's face and smacked him so hard Atem lost his balance and fell over.

Atem got to his knees and glared hatefully. "Ungrateful! Are you kidding me you kidnapped us. You know nothing." Atem snarled out viciously.

"Don't push me boy." Moody threatened. _[Get me out of here. Atem requested.] [We already sent Snape when you got your body back. Seto responded.] _

"It is high time you accept your situation and…(knocking on office door interrupts the headmasters tangent and in enters Severus)

"I apologize Headmaster I thought the potion would have worn off by now." Snape said innocently. "Ah yes it has we were just having a discussion. I was just about to call for you." Albus said getting his maddening twinkle back in his eyes. Snape looked at the situation before him and said I see. Severus grabbed Atem's arm and got the boy on his feet. He led him away from Moody and out the door. They stopped in the hallway and Severus asked Atem if he was alright while releasing him.

"Fine," Atem responded while rubbing his bruised cheek.

Severus sighed. "Let me see it, I can heal the bruise." He grabbed the young mages cheek gently and cast a _vigoratus frendo_ (heal bruise). Atem thanked him. "Come your friends are worried and Yugi may need a heal as well. When they arrived at the dorm they found Seto glaring at the entrance, Ryou looking after Yugi, Bakura looking exhausted but pacing in a semi-transparent form, and Marik was cursing loudly in Ancient Egyptian. Snape and Atem went to Yugi. Snape looked at the odd scene before him. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things. How could there be two Ryou Bakuras? Then all of a sudden the semi-transparent one disappeared. He thought he was beginning to lose it and shook it off.

(In Egyptian the teens conversed)

"Can we really trust Snape? He has been helpful but after that stunt today I am not so sure." Bakura asked.

"Yes and No." replied Yugi.

"He seems to be bound to the old man somehow." Ryou observed.

"We just need to be careful. He may sympathize and try to help us but in the end he will obey his master." Atem said.

Severus could hear the mages speaking but he had no idea in what language, though he assumed it was about him. He could not blame them for questioning his trustworthiness after today's events. He left the mages to their own devices since it had been a stressful afternoon for the teens so far.

**London, England  
**Mana wandered around the London area looking for any clues as to where the magical school might be. Finally she gave up on trying to get a feel for magical areas and decided to try a new tactic the next day. She began walking around asking whomever she crossed about the school and its whereabouts. After a few days of this she finally got someone's attention.

After the interrogation Moody was wandering around London near Kings Cross Station in hopes of maybe finding some clue of the missing Kaiba brat or the Ishtar's that had disappeared under Bill Weasley's watch. They had to have somehow broken the spells placed upon them and escaped. He assumed they would attempt to find the mages but he had already checked Japan and Egypt for them and had no luck. He didn't believe for a second that they were in Australia. Somehow he felt the Motou brat had beaten the truth serum. He was about to give up and head back to Dumbledore when he ran into a girl asking about Hogwarts. He was appalled she was asking anyone and everyone about the school. Moody stalked over to the clueless looking girl and grabbed her. "What are you thinking girl? You can't go around talking to muggles about Hogwarts and magic! You're breaking the statute of secrecy!" Moody yelled.

"Oh, I didn't know it was a secret." Mana said innocently.

Moody looked at the girl suspiciously, "What? You must not be from around here."

"No, I'm not. But I have magic and I heard of this school so I was trying to get there." Mana lied hoping the strange looking man could lead her to the boys.

"What is your name girl?" Moody asked while trying to place the accent.

"Mana…um Hudson."

"Well, Miss Hudson I can take you to Hogwarts and you can speak with the Headmaster."

"That would be totally awesome!" Mana gushed in fake delight.

Moody led the bubbly girl through the barrier and onto the train. "So where are you from?"

"New York," Mana lied knowing that the man would know she wasn't British.

"You have come along way to go to school. Why not go out there." Moody asked continuing his interrogation as subtly as possible.

"Oh, you know I hear Hogwarts is the best." Mana replied as she yawned, feigning sleepiness.

He left her alone after that mulling over what he knew. He was sure this girl was lying and she was too old to have just discovered her magic but she was definately not from England. As far as he knew the mages had no connections in America. But then who was this girl if not one of them or at least a friend of them. Moody decided getting her where she wanted to go was the best idea. He had no idea what kind of magic she had though. He quietly sent a patronus message to Dumbledore to warn him.

**Mages Dorm  
**Seto finally checked his email after everyone had calmed a bit. They all sat on the comfortable squashy couches and chairs waiting for hopefully some good news. He opened an email from Mokuba and frowned at its contents.

_Big Brother,_

_Everyone here is getting restless. Shadi is still scouring England trying to find info on ancient English magicks. Kaphiri and the Medjai are ready to storm the castle. Kisara is restless and um…Mana kinda disappeared. We assume she went to find you guys but we can't locate her without Shadi. Isis is going to head back to Egypt to make sure the ancient scriptures and Millennium Spell book is still safely hidden away. Well that's all the news I have for now._

_Love,  
Mokuba_

Seto paled considerably after reading the email from his brother. How was he supposed to tell Atem this news? "Atem you need to read this." Seto finally said reluctantly. Atem went from angry to apprehensive in a matter of moments. The others, curious to Seto and Atem's reaction quickly went over to the computer and read the email. No one was sure how to respond to the news they had received.

Finally Atem spoke. "Seto write to your brother. Do not let Isis go to Egypt alone without a heavy guard of Medjai if she absolutely insists on leaving. We don't know if that blasted curse breaker is still out there and if he is looking for her. It would be best if everyone stayed put safely in America where they cannot be reached by these crazy British wizards. Seto quickly wrote his brother back and hoped everyone else had the sense to stay put and not put themselves in danger.

**Back to Mana  
**When Moody and Mana finally arrived in Hogsmeade he led the girl to the carriage and they traveled quietly. Mana was trying to figure out how to ditch her escort now that they were almost to the castle. She had hoped he would just give her directions once they got close. They soon arrived at the castle and Moody led her in. Mana looked around in awe at the sight before her.

When they arrived in the office Dumbledore greeted her casually. He was alert under his façade not sure who this girl was. He had a bracer ready just in case. Introductions were made and Dumbledore asked her to first demonstrate her magic. Mana had no idea how to cast modern spells so she did an ancient one she remembered that made pretty lights.

Albus was impressed. He was unsure what the girl had cast but she had done it wandless. "Well my dear that is impressive. Tell me how did you hear of Hogwarts?" Albus asked as he looked into the girls eyes and tried to catch her surface thoughts. What he saw confirmed his suspicions; she knew the mages and was here for them.

Mana realized things were not going well when she felt the mind probe. "Umm…I heard some of my friends' mention it back in the states." Mana quickly began to try and think of a way to disappear before she got herself caught.

"I see…However Miss Hudson I have a feeling you are not being forthcoming with the truth. So why don't you tell us why you are really here." Albus said while he stood from his chair looking far more intimidating than he had a few moments ago.

Mana began to slowly back up towards the door while Moody moved in quietly to grab her. She yelped as he grabbed for her and quickly dodged around him and ran out the door. For a moment Albus and Moody stood in shock that she had been able to slip away. Mana headed straight for the exit hoping to find somewhere to hide from her pursuers. Moody and Albus quickly snapped out of it and were hot on her heals.

Albus finally got a stunner off and hit Mana dead on. She collapsed immediately. They quickly floated her back to the office and put a bracer on her arm to bind her powers and keep her at Hogwarts. Albus released the stun and sedated her enough to keep her calm as he walked her to the mages dorm, incase they ran across any students.

Albus entered with the girl and the mages looked up from their studies with Snape and Lupin. Atem looked up suddenly at the entrance of the headmaster and was horrified by what he saw. They had Mana.

Snape sensing the distress turned around to see what was going on and was surprised to see the Headmaster with a girl. Atem had already gotten to his feet and was heading towards Dumbledore with murder in those violet eyes of his. Lupin quickly reacted and cast _carpe retractum_ pulling Atem back to him and then grabbing the boys arm to keep him still.

Turning his attention back to the Headmaster once Lupin had the boy under control Severus asked, "Headmaster, what is going on?"

"Ah, Severus my boy we seem to have a new guest. She will need supplies, a wand, and some clothing seeing as I do not know where she came from. Severus nodded as he approached Albus to take the girl.

"What have you done to her?" Atem growled out aggressively while glaring the promise of death at the Headmaster.

"Nothing at all. She is merely sedated and just needs some rest. She will be awake and alert by tomorrow morning," Albus assured sensing some power building up from the teen before him.

Remus released Atem once the girl had been handed over to Severus and headed out of the room to get some supplies while Albus waved his wand and created a bedroom for her across from the boys' room. Severus took Mana to the bedroom with Atem trailing close behind. Albus left quickly while the mages were distracted.

Atem was pacing the room while Severus checked Mana over to appease the young mage. "She will be fine. Please calm yourself."

Atem finally stopped pacing and the others stayed silent not sure how to help their Pharaoh or Mana. Remus soon returned bringing in all the books she would need. "I suppose you won't tell us where she is from to get her clothes?" Remus asked.

"Not a chance!" Atem replied icily.

"Fine." Remus conjured a measuring tape to take her size and told everyone he would return with some clothing.

"Who is she?" Severus finally asked.

"My fiancée." Atem stated simply.

Severus sighed. Great this was all he needed. "Then I suppose one of those wands from the shadows is hers?" Severus asked.

Atem huffed but nodded dreading calling on the Shadows and feeling utterly drained and weak. He quickly summoned the box and pulled her wand out. He sent the others back. Seto and Yugi were ready and there to catch Atem when he almost passed out from the summon. After that the mages went to their own room and Severus bid them a goodnight.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW or Charmed references made, LOTR does not belong to me either nor its quotes.

AN: I was playing the staring game again with this chapter. I really should learn that staring does not get the chapter done or make it any better. MOP distracted me too. I can't help myself. The new expansion is fun.

Anyways hope you all still like my story.

**Chapter 11**

**Monday January 19****th****, Mages Common Room  
**Mana awoke the next day finding a very worried Pharaoh at her bedside. She hugged him tightly. "Atem I have missed you so much."

Atem sighed in relief that Mana was alright. He pulled away and looked the girl in the eyes. "Mana that was so reckless, what if their Dark Lord had been the one to catch you instead of these fools?"

"At least these guys are sorta the good guys," Mana said cheekily.

Atem rolled his eyes. "That's not the point my love. I wanted you safe and America was the safest place for you to be. Get ready and I will meet you downstairs and we can get some breakfast." Atem left Mana's room and headed downstairs.

Mana soon came down to the common room dressed in a pair of jeans and tee. She was carrying her robe and looked at it with disdain. She saw Atem and his priests along with a man with black hair and a scruffy looking man sitting with the boys. "Who are these guys?"

"They are our babysitters," Seto answered the future queen.

Severus glared at the cold teen but ignored the comment. "I am Professor Severus Snape and this is Professor Remus Lupin. We are your tutors in modern magic."

"More schooling," she pouted as she walked over to Atem and received her wand from him.

"Yes, Miss Hudson this is a school and since you all possess magic and have not been properly trained you will be learning it." Severus answered while staring at the pouting girl.

The teens quietly chatted amongst themselves filling Mana in on what had been going on while Lupin approached Severus.

"Severus may I speak with you a moment?" Remus said while the mages were distracted.

Severus walked over to the werewolf. "What is it Lupin?"

"I am going to go find Dumbledore Severus. I am having trouble not getting caught by Umbridge I think I am going to have to either start staying with the mages or not tutor them anymore.

"Hmm…I do not think the mages would appreciate that but I need you to help me with catching them up. I cannot do this on my own." Snape grumbled with displeasure. "Go I need to escort them down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"We need to discuss what Dumbledore told us about the night of the attack," whispered Atem while Snape and Lupin were distracted.

"What did he tell you guys?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Basically that we will be here for a while unless we help these fools out. Vodly seems to have split his soul into seven items that will allow him to continue to be reborn if he is killed before these items are found and destroyed." Seto explained in a quiet voice.

"Oh that's just great we will be stuck here indefinitely." Marik stated.

"Samira will figure out something is wrong before then if we do not return this summer to take the throne." Atem observed.

"That could be bad for this world. That could start a war between England and Egypt." Yugi acknowledged not wanting a war where even more innocents would be hurt.

"What do you suppose they look like?" Mana asked getting back on track not wanting to think about the possibility of a war between two magical worlds with a mix of non-magical on Egypt's side.

"The old fool didn't say. Though, I got a feeling that he knows more than he is letting on about these items." Seto told the group.

"Hmmm…I wonder if Dumbles had told Harry any of this. I mean Harry is supposedly his pawn to kill off Voldy. So what is the connection? How can a 15 year old boy kill off someone who is almost immortal." Ryou said wonderingly.

"It seems we need to talk to Harry and find out if he knows about these items and find out what exactly they are and how they can be destroyed." Atem told his priests.

"Won't that require us getting involved in this world's issues?" Marik asked.

"I thought our goal was not to destroy the magical world." Yugi asked worriedly.

"It would serve them right. From what I can tell this whole magical world is corrupt. Its government is denying the return of a madman, a madman is running around with little opposition, the "good" guys will sacrifice anyone to kill the madman. These people are all crazy." Seto ranted sounding every bit like the person he used to be before he regained his Egyptian memories.

Severus interrupted their conversation telling the mages it was time to go down for breakfast.

"We will discuss this later." Atem ordered quietly as they got up and began to follow Snape.

Severus stayed close to the mages to make sure there were no unexpected incidents. Mana clung to Atem out of nervousness. Once they were seated Dumbledore introduced Mana to the school as a late transfer student from America.

Draco and his friends rolled their eyes at Dumbledore's obvious lie about the new girl. Draco was intrigued by this new girl though. What could she possibly have to do with the mages. He decided to keep a close eye on her and the mages and he still wanted to exact his revenge on the one guilty of killing his father.

Harry, Hermione, and the twins looked at the new arrival questioningly. "Who are you?" Ron asked curiously while he began stuffing his face with eggs.

"My name is Mana..um Hudson."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley who is currently stuffing his face and the red headed girl is Ginny Weasely." Hermione said with some disdain towards Ron's manners.

"I'm Fred and this is George we are related to the one stuffing his face," one of the twins said.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom." Harry said while Neville gave a shy hello.

The teens chatted a bit and asked Mana lots of questions trying to get to know the girl better. Luna had also wandered over and was introduced to Mana. They seemed to hit it off instantly. Ron ate quietly listening to see if he could find anything interesting out that he could report to Dumbledore. And while everyone was distracted by the newcomer no one saw Ginny slip a bit potion into Harry's drink. Mana leaned into Atem sighing quietly after being bombarded with questions.

Ron noticed this and wondered. "Are you two dating or something?"

"Yes," Atem said giving Ron a warning glare which Ron seemed oblivious too. Ron thought this little tidbit would help him get back into good graces with the Headmaster. This girl could be a weakness they could exploit.

At the end of breakfast Severus walked up to the mages and handed Mana her class schedule.

She quickly looked at the schedule and frowned. Mana did not want to learn this modern magic. She much preferred to learn the ancient magicks of Egypt from her master Mahaad.

The mages walked quietly to Double Potions with the Gryffindor students. Snape came in with his usual flare and had the students start on a fire-protection potion. Bakura as usual took over for this class and sat next to Marik. Severus scowled at the two mages while hoping they didn't blow anything up this time. Little did Severus know that the boys were planning on making as much of this stuff as possible. Mana on the other hand made up for their lack of explosions. She managed to mix up the order of ingredients and blew up her cauldron. Snape turned to yell at the girl but immediately backed off when he looked at Atem whose eyes glittered dangerously. He couldn't decide who was more dangerous the crazy white haired mage or the over protective descendant of a pharaoh. "Mr. Motou help Miss Hudson with the potion." Severus ground out as patiently as he could. Oh how Severus longed for the days when it was just Longbottom screwing up potions.

His 5th year students were yet again in shock. Snape being lenient was unheard of and yet these transfer students got away with everything. Draco watched in disgust. He hated watching his godfather catering to the mages for the sake of keeping up appearances for Dumbledore.

At the end of class Marik and Bakura stuffed all their fire protection potions in their robes to save for later use. They all headed to DADA. "So what is this class like?" Mana asked curiously.

"It has been unpredictable. The teacher has been bloody awful but she actually taught us something last time." Ron stated.

"I am sure she will be useful again today," Seto said smirking evilly.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously but said nothing this time. She had no way to prove he was mind controlling Professor Umbridge. She would just watch and see.

_[Actually High Priest let's try a spell from that book the twins loaned us. Ryou suggested wanting to get in on some of the pranking since Bakura always got to have all the fun.]_

_[What did you have in mind. Seto asked.]_

_[Tomb Robber I think you are corrupting Ryou. Atem said with amusement in his voice]_

_[Hey this was all his idea! I blame the twins and that book. He has read it just as much as me. Defended the Tomb robber though, he was very proud that his descendant was finally taking after him even just a bit.]_

_[I need shiny objects around the room. Can anyone transfigure a bunch of items?]_

_[I can. Seto offered]_

The mages quickly entered the classroom and Seto transfigured anything he could find into something shiny as requested. He was curious as to what Ryou had up his sleeve. Once all the students had arrived Umbridge came into the room and headed towards the front of the room. When she passed Ryou quickly cast _obsidere de crus obiectis__._ Umbridge immediately diverted from her original path and went towards a little statue that was shiny. She suddenly started babbling to herself while cradling the object like an infant.

_We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. It came to me, my own, my love... my... preciousssss. My Precious. My Precious. So bright... so beautiful... our precious._

Umbridge wandered around the room collecting all the shiny objects available. The students started laughing hysterically at their teacher's antics not having a clue what was going on. The mages snickered. Hermione and Malfoy looked at the mages suspiciously.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione whispered to Atem.

"It's just a charm. It will wear off eventually." Hermione fumed a bit but couldn't help but find it somewhat amusing.

Umbridge noticed her students and reality set in for a moment. "Silence! I demand order in this classroom…then another shiny object caught her eye and she continued on with her babbling.

_We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. It came to me, my own, my love... my... preciousssss. My Precious. My Precious. So bright... so beautiful... our precious._

"That's it! The whole class has detention with me tonight if someone does not come forward and tell me who did this." She screamed in another moment of clarity. Then another object distracted her.

Draco raised his hand and got Umbridge's attention in another moment of sanity. "Professor I believe it was one of the transfer students who did this to you."

"Which of you did this to me?" She screamed angrily.

"We did nothing to you. Malfoy just dislikes us." Ryou argued.

"That's it DETENTION! All 6 of you! Class Dismissed!" Dolores said as she stormed out of the classroom babbling: _We wants it, we needs it. Must have the precious. It came to me, my own, my love... my... preciousssss. My Precious. My Precious. So bright... so beautiful... our precious._

The mages left the classroom with smirks on their faces. The Golden trio followed the mages.

"You guys are not gonna like her detentions. She uses a blood quill." Harry told his new friends as they headed for the Great Hall.

"What makes you think we would actually attend her silly detention?" Atem asked.

"But…You have to. It would only make things worse for you if you didn't." Ron spluttered.

"Ron is right. You can't just skip a detention with her!" Hermione exclaimed.

The teens sat down for lunch still discussing the detention or arguing though Harry's attention suddenly shifted when Ginny sat down next to him. They started up their own conversation with Ginny giggling every once in a while. Hermione soon noticed and got a slightly hurt expression on her face but quickly schooled her features while Ron hid a smirk behind a mouthful of food. The mages were also a bit confused at the interaction. As far as they knew Harry held no affection for the younger Weasley. Though, the mages were grateful that the attention was now off of them. Everyone chatted amicably until a livid Snape stormed up behind them.

During lunch Umbridge informed Snape of the transfers' behavior in class and of their punishment. He smoothly talked Umbridge out of making the girl attend a detention with the argument that this was her first day and could not have performed a spell of that caliber. He was relieved when she agreed with him and let the girl off. He did not want to even think of how Atem would react to Umbrige's punishments if it was inflicted upon her.

He then scowled in the general direction of where the mages were sitting and having lunch. He quickly left to go speak with his charges. He stormed down the Great Hall and stopped at the end of the Gryffindor table. The mages looked at the angry face of their captor.

"A word...Now!" Snape said shortly while he turned and started walking off not even bothering to make sure they were behind him. The mages quickly got up and followed the angry man quietly.

_[I think he is angry with us. Bakura snickered in everyone's head]_

_[I feel like all we do is get yelled at by him lately. Marik complained]_

_[Well we do kinda deserve it. I mean if we were in a normal situation and pulled the crap we pull we probably would have a year's worth of detentions or even have been expelled by now. Yugi said.]_

_[But, that prank was well worth it. Everyone got a laugh out of it. Ryou said somewhat gleefully at the success of his prank]_

_[Too bad we cannot get Umbridge to expel us. That would force Dumbledore's hand. Atem said mulling the idea over in his head.]_

Severus led the quiet teens down to his office. When the door shut he laid into them. "What in the hell were you thinking! Are you all insane? Umbridge is not someone to mess with. She has her own agenda and works for the Ministry of Magic!"

"We do not fear that foul woman." Marik stated.

"You know we care not of your schools punishments for our actions" Atem added in haughtily.

"What is the worst she can do? Expel us? That would be doing us a favor." Seto said just as coldly as Snape himself.

"You do not understand. She is a ministry official. If she finds out about you and that you practice dark magic Dumbledore will be the least of your worries. The Ministry will take you into custody and give you a Dementor's kiss. Dark magic is illegal in our world and Minister Fudge would love nicely wrapped sacrifices to show everyone how great a minister he is." Severus lectured.

"We are not evil!" Yugi argued.

"What is wrong with you people? Life is not as black and white as that!" Bakura said while taking over for a bit.

"The ministry does not care about that only what they deem as right and wrong matters." Severus answered back snidely and continued lecturing. "Even if she did not discover the truth expulsion will not get you out of here and if you think otherwise you are fools. Dumbledore believes you are the key to the war. He will hide you away in the dungeons or take you to some remote spot that none knows about. How will your protector save you then if Dumbledore hides you away somewhere else?"

The mages glared at their captor. "This world is so corrupt it's unbelievable your society has not already crumbled under its own ignorance." Atem ranted almost sounding like a spoiled pouting child who had no more arguments.

"While I do not disagree; you will attend that detention and you will take whatever punishment she throws at you which I can promise will not be pleasant. She likes torture methods to get her point across." Snape ordered.

The mages paled considerably at that statement. Atem glared while taking a more aggressive posture and was about to speak once more but Snape interrupted. "You need not worry about Miss Hudson. I managed to talk Umbridge out of making her attend the detention." Severus said watching his charge carefully.

Atem nodded to Snape in acknowledgement and relaxed a bit. "Fine we will attend this detention"

"This will not stop us from our extra-curricular activities." Bakura smirked evilly with a new plan already formulating is his head.

"I am sure it won't. But try not to get caught next time." Severus said dryly.

**Great Hall…  
**"What do you suppose that was about?" Ron asked curiously and being unobservant as usual.

"Well obviously their detention with Professor Umbridge. Didn't you see her speak to Professor Snape just before the came back here." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Snape will make them attend the detention I bet you anything." Harry replied joining in on the conversation.

"I hope so. They don't seem to realize just how much trouble she could cause for them." Hermione said worriedly.

"It's too bad they got caught in the first place. That spell was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yea it was funny. Who knew they would find a spell that was based off Lord of the Rings." Harry said laughing with Ron.

"What's Lord of the Rings?" Ron asked suddenly confused.

"It's a movie in the muggle world." Hermione explained exasperated at the topic at hand.

"What's a movie?" Ron asked again confused by the terminology.

"Never mind Ron. It would be hard to explain." Harry said.

Ron shrugged and started eating again. "So did you find anything on the transfer students' different magic while Ginny and I were at practice the other day?" he said a bit more quietly.

"Not much Ron. Egyptians practice the same type of magic as we do. The only other Egyptian magic is the countries ancient magicks. They might know the ancient magicks. You know you could help Harry and I research other magicks once in a while and maybe we would have some answers." Hermione huffed irritably not entirely sure herself about the transfers and their magicks or how trustworthy they really were.

'Well if its ancient stuff why don't we just write my brother Bill. He knows all about ancient Egypt." Ron said.

"Why didn't I think of that," Hermione exclaimed while startling Harry and Ron at her exclamation. "I will write your brother later today." She said hoping to find many answers to the strange teens.

Lunch soon ended and the Golden Trio headed to their next class. The rest of the day went smoothly, well almost. When the mages returned to their dorm they found an addition to their rooms. There was now and extra room. Lupin told them he would be staying with them from now on. The mages were not thrilled to say the least but there was little they could do about it. So they hung out in their dorm stuck doing homework under Remus's watchful eye until their detention with Umbridge.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW or Charmed references made.

AN: Sorry this one is so short. I never realized how hard it is to write a story. This thing has changed from what I originally wrote and getting to where I want is a bit difficult but I will keep plugging along.

Just so everyone knows I watch too much Mythbusters and Burn Notice. So destructive stuff prolly comes from there with me taking liberties to the mechanics of it all.

**Chapter 12**

**Detention with Umbridge…  
**The mages slowly trudged down the darkened hallway as they headed to their detention with Umbridge. "Bakura do you understand what to do with the materials?" Yugi asked shaking his hands nervously while wondering if the ancient spirit could handle modern devices. He felt if this "prank," (well not really a prank… this was more like lets blow stuff up and see how annoying and destructive we can get), was messed up they would all be visiting the afterlife far earlier than planned.

"Oh ye of little faith. Seriously, how hard can it be? Stick the clay like stuff to the wall use the deto thing and boom" Bakura said excitedly, walking with a confident stride and a smirk that guaranteed trouble, while thinking of the glorious destruction he could cause all over the castle with the random materials Marik and he had requested from Dobby. He was dying to show these mortals what it means to keep him and his friends cooped up.

"Let's go over this one more time. You only use a tiny bit of the clay substance no more than a handful or else you might take the whole wall out. We just want to shake the walls, maybe crack it a bit, but not bring the whole wall down. And don't forget to curve it so the pressure wave goes inward" Ryou explained patiently if not slightly exasperated to the tomb robber.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Weigh the clay stuff. Bend it. Attach the deto thing. Move away and push the button and it goes boom." Bakura said exasperatedly frustrated that no one thought he could handle modern devices.

"Detonator," Yugi said in a tone that clearly stated he didn't think Bakura could pull this off as they continued walking towards the wretched woman's office.

Bakura split off into his solid form which felt wonderful to the spirit slowly turning mortal. He felt so cooped being in Ryou's body or in the ring. It felt good to have a body of his own even if it was temporary but he was growing stronger and could stay out longer if the damn wizards would ever leave them alone long enough for him to stretch his legs. The problem with his solid body was that the spells on the bracer seemed to transfer onto him just like the matching clothes. He took the materials Marik had gotten a hold of when the mages reached Umbridge's office and hid in the shadows.

Seto knocked on the door and the mages waited until she spoke. They entered the office and looked around. The mages tried to hide their disgust, except for Seto who just stared at the room disdainfully. The room was quite pink. The walls were covered top to bottom with little kitten decorative plates. The window was covered with lacy pink and white curtains. Even the carpet was pink with white paisley swirls. Dolores looked up from her paperwork and eyed the foreigners smugly. Finally she was sure she had caught whoever had been causing so much mayhem with all the recent pranks going on. All she needed was a confession.

"Please have a seat and some tea. Let's have a little chat before we start this detention." Dolores said in a sickly sweet voice that would make anyone cringe at the obvious insincerity.

The mages hesitantly sat down not sure what to expect. _[I am guessing we should not drink the tea. Seto stated staring at the tea in contemplation] [Tomb Keeper can you get into her mind without tipping her off. Atem asked.] [Of course. She is a weak minded creature to be so easily influenced by the rod.]_

Marik concentrated on the eye while nonchalantly bushing fingers over it. He sifted through her surface thoughts with ease and without her even noticing. He was done in a matter of seconds.

_[Don't drink the tea it has truth serum in it! Just pretend to drink it.]_ The mages quickly came back to reality and slowly picked up the cups of tea. They pretended to take a few sips of the drink hoping the toad like woman did not catch on.

Dolores jumped into her questioning eagerly. So sure of herself. She knew it had to be these foreigners "Which of you have been behind all these horrid pranks?"

Yugi looked up at her with those wide innocent eyes of his. He gave her his best innocent face he could muster. "I swear to you we are all innocent. We have never played a prank here at Hogwarts."

"Since we are foreign to this land we would never want to cause any trouble," Ryou added looking at her innocently.

With a slight subtle nudge from the rod she bought every word. "Yes, yes of course. What could I have been thinking? The pranksters are still out there and I expect you boys to tell me who they are should you ever identify the delinquents."

"Why of course professor we wouldn't dream of hiding rule breakers from you." Atem added smoothly using a velvety tone while counting down until Bakura stepped in. 3…2…1…

Boom! Cat plates fell off the outer wall shattering to pieces and large cracks rose up the wall. Pieces of stone were crumbling to the ground. Dolores and the mages jumped at the loud noise. She quickly got up and threw the door open to her office and looked for the offenders. She looked around and saw no one just more debris from the wall and words painted in red on the wall. It read CATCH US IF YOU CAN! Dolores fumed at the disregard for rules and her inability to catch whoever was making a mockery of her.

She turned around and faced the foreign exchange students. "Well I guess this proves your innocence conclusively. You are all dismissed." She said as she walked back into her office to presumably fix the damage caused by the explosion.

The mages walked back to their dorms with smug looks on their faces and the maniacal laughter of Bakura echoing down the halls.

**Gryffindor Tower  
**After dinner Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat down to write Ron's brother a letter asking about the transfer students. Harry felt a little odd about writing this letter but Ron and Hermione both agreed they needed more information on the transfers. Harry was starting to think that Ron might be alright. He had given him a little golden snitch figurine for his bed stand with an apology note even, but if he was wrong and Ron was really a traitor then he for sure would report whatever he learned to the headmaster. He felt like he was betraying the mages but on the other hand he knew they were keeping secrets. Questions kept running through his head like who were they and why had Dumbledore brought them here. Were they really dark mages? Were they trustworthy? He knew Hermione did not trust them. She was positive they were using dark magic on Umbridge. What if she was right? Did he care since it was Umbridge? If they were dark mages why weren't they working for Voldemort? He was 99% sure they were not working for the Dark Lord.

_Dear Bill,_

_Hello Bill this is your favorite brother, Hermione, and Harry. We are writing to you because we want to know more about the transfer students. They claim they have no knowledge of our magics, and that they possess a different kind of magic. We have heard the term shadow mage being used in reference to them and wanted to know more about this type of magic and if they possessed it. They told us you were the reason why they are stuck at Hogwarts so we figured you would know more about these guys and why they are here. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione, Ron, Harry_

_P.S. Mail delivery is being watched by the ministry._

Hermione folded up the letter carefully. "We will have to sneak out to the owlry later tonight so Professor Umbridge doesn't check the letter's contents."

The golden trio continued working on homework in the common room until they could deliver the letter but Harry was having a difficult time studying. He kept looking over at Ginny who was quietly reading a book. She was just looking really cute this evening. Harry had been noticing her looks a lot today though he was unsure why. Occasionally she would glance his way and then turn her head away shyly when she caught him staring. Hermione huffed in annoyance at Harry's distraction and Ron smirked to himself.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk with my sister?" Ron said encouragingly.

Harry looked over to Ron and blushed a little at being found out. He hesitated and then looked over at Ginny once more. He finally decided to go have a talk with her. Harry could not believe what he was doing. Ginny and Ron were not trustworthy, right? But when he looked at the red head in front of him he couldn't help but want to talk with her and give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he misunderstood what he overheard that night. He was awfully tired and angry so maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him or maybe he missed part of the conversation. He decided to open up to her about that night and see what she had to say. He approached her shyly and they headed off into a more private corner to chat quietly.

Hermione looked up and sighed. She had an unreadable expression on her face and was deep in thought. Ron scooted over closer to Hermione and distracted her from Harry-Bloody-Potter. It annoyed him to no end that Harry always seemed to get all the attention from Hermione. He decided to flirt with the girl that he was secretly crushing on and try and get her attention.

Hermione was pondering Harry and his sudden distraction. It just made no sense to her. He had ignored all of Ginny's original attempts and now suddenly he noticed her? Hermione couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealousy. She supposed it was a good thing that he was being friendly towards the youngest Weasley. She should be grateful he was opening back up to his friends again. Before Christmas he had been distant and volatile towards just about everyone.

Seeing as she was the first one he had warmed back up to, she thought maybe they might be or become more than just friends. She sighed again and tried to pay attention to what Ron was saying completely oblivious to the fact he was hitting on her. Ron finally gave up and the two teens continued working on homework.

Harry finally came back a bit later with a goofy grin on his face. He quietly sat down next to Ron and opened up his books again.

"I take it that went well then?" Ron asked curiously while secretly hoping Ginny had cleared up whatever doubts Harry had about them.

"Yeah we talked about a lot of stuff." Harry responded in a day dreamy kind of voice.

Hermione stood abruptly. "I am going to deliver the letter and head to bed," she said huffily as she closed her books and stormed off.

"What's with Hermione?" Harry questioned curiously while completely oblivious as to why she was mad.

"Who knows mate. That girl is nutters sometimes. Girls never make sense do they" Ron complained.

With Hermione gone the boys shut their books and started a game of chess to occupy themselves until they felt like going to sleep deciding they could finish their homework tomorrow.

**Slytherin Common Room  
**Draco re-read the letter he received from the Dark Lord and growled in frustration. Unharmed! That was complete and utter crap. He wanted revenge but instead he was stuck waiting until the next Hogsmeade trip or so he hoped to do anything. Even his Godfather would not allow him to exact revenge or discover who the culprit was. He knew his Godfather had to play nice but it was infuriating. Draco thought about Hogsmeade and how he could proceed to do as he was told. He had Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy for sure helping him out. But if all the mages went to Hogsmeade then they would have to figure out how to get the two targets alone. The girl could be useful. Motou was definitely protective. Draco found the girl quite attractive. Maybe if he did well he could have the girl after all was said and done. He decided to keep a close eye on the mages and learn what he could. He would see them destroyed sooner or later and if he accidentally injured one or more of them in the next few weeks before the Hogsmeade trip no one would be any the wiser.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW or Charmed references made. Any semi-quotes or references from random movies are not mine.

AN: Moscato goes well with writing…mmm maybe not. It makes for poor editing. But I have sat on this chapter long enough.

**Chapter 13**

**Isis Goes to Egypt  
**"Isis, I am pretty sure the last email that Mokuba got from his brother implied that the Pharaoh would prefer you to stay here where you are safe from our enemies," Professor Hawkins told the young woman in front of him wondering what she was thinking.

"I realize that, but he did not forbid me and I will have the Medjai pick me up from the airport. I am not getting much but I get a sense of foreboding from the necklace and it seems to stem from Egypt. I need to make sure everything is alright. Besides I need to make an appearance at the museum or people will wonder where I have been these last few weeks. My boss expected me back a week ago with the Egyptian artifacts we set up in The Met. We also have not heard from Kaphiri in a while, and I want to make sure he is safe. Though I doubt Bill could have gotten to him or the other Medjai."

"And what if you run into this Bill character again?"

"I will be careful I assure you. He doesn't even know why I left Egypt. I can pretend it was strictly for work since that's why this trip had been originally planned and pretend to still be under that spell he used on me." Isis argued back.

"Very well then. But be careful."

Isis finished her packing and said her goodbyes with much protest from the others. She then took a KC jet to Cairo, Egypt.

When Isis arrived in Cairo the Medjai greeted her. "While it is good to see you again Dakarai I was hoping to see Kaphiri. Is he well?" Isis asked her Medjai protector.

"Forgive me Priestess but Kaphiri has gone to find the Pharaoh in England." Dakarai responded.

Isis frowned at that news. It was unlike the Medjai to go against the Pharaoh's wishes (though she herself was not doing that either at the moment).

"We wished to follow but we were hesitant to because of international issues without the Pharaoh's order." Dakarai explained to the displeased priestess.

Isis and the Medjai left the airport quickly and she returned to her home to get some rest and just breathe for a moment. She was feeling a bit apprehensive with the disappearance of Kaphiri and the possibility of running into Bill Weasley. She was so angry with this man but she couldn't respond with magic or he would discover that she was also a shadow mage also. She didn't know how to react if she saw the man responsible for the kidnapping of the people she cared about the most. She was also thinking about Mana. Had she been caught or was she still out there somewhere in England looking for the boys. She shook herself out of her thoughts and fell into a restless sleep.

The next day she was escorted to the museum she worked at. Isis left her guards and headed to check in with her boss. What she didn't expect was to see Bill staring at the tablet of memories in the exhibit room that held what few artifacts they did show from her Pharaoh's time. He would stare then pace a little then stare again. She couldn't fathom what had him so fascinated. Though, his interest in that particular spot of the exhibit worried her a bit.

Bill sensed someone watching him and turned from his musing. "Isis! Your back," Bill said enthusiastically, "it's good to see you again. I have missed you. Where have you been these last few weeks?" Bill inquired, curious as to whether Dumbledore's spells were intact or if she knew what was going on. He had originally thought she had broken the spells somehow and gone into hiding.

"I have been out of the country showing one of our exhibits in another museum. I apologize I thought I had informed you of that before I left."

"And what an amazing exhibit it must have been Isis." Mr. Emmori said jovially while interrupting the brief reunion of Isis and Bill. Isis looked behind her to see the man she was heading to meet up with.

"Of course Mr. Emmori. The exhibit was a brilliant success." Isis responded relived that she was no longer alone with Bill.

The three chatted briefly. Mr. Emmori reminded Bill to stop by his office briefly to discuss the new dig site his company was going to be a part of. Bill agreed to meet him in his office while Isis excused herself promising to meet up with Bill later. She went into another one of the exhibit halls and began putting all the Egyptian artifacts back in their proper places within the museum. After a few hours of work she headed back to her office to take care of some paperwork but instead ran into some peculiar guests.

Bill on the other hand went back to examining the tablet of lost memories. He had been coming in this room almost daily. He could sense something strange from the stone. It was like it was lined with a spell of protection or concealment but he couldn't figure out what he sensed. He dwelled for a few more minutes before heading to Mr. Emmori's office. After his brief visit he headed for his new dig site.

He was just arriving at the new dig site Gringotts had hired him out to de-curse but everything seemed eerily quiet and chills ran down his spine so he cautiously began to approach the small encampment. He hid behind the tall obelisks that littered the site they were currently at and pulled out his wand. Suddenly he saw Death Eaters wandering the encampment and many bodies littering the ground. He was shocked since Albus was in possession of the dark mages that Voldemort was looking for. "What could they be looking for now." Bill thought as he quickly ducked out of sight trying to creep up on them to overhear their conversation. He listened intently to the conversation.

"This is taking too long." Macnair commented impatiently to Selwyn and Rowle who were close enough to hear him.

"The Dark Lord was not specific on how ancient the stupid necklace needs to be." Rowle complained as they walked around the quiet dig-site. It was empty since everyone was dead.

"It would stand to reason we need to find one as old as the magic itself. Round up the others. This site isn't old enough. We need to look elsewhere." Rookwood said while sighing, feeling like he was the only intelligent one of the Dark Lord's followers that had come to Egypt.

"Why don't we just go to the museum and see if there is one there. All that stuff is dug up and would make our search easier." Macnair suggested hopefully since he was tired of being out in the hot sun.

The others all agreed and headed back to Cairo to hopefully steal from the museum. Bill waited for the death eaters to leave and then quickly left the dig site and apparated to the entrance of the museum in Cairo.

In the museum some strangely dressed men approached Isis asking about ancient Egyptian jewelry. Their clothes were odd to Isis because none of the clothing matched, nor was it practical to be wearing in the desert heat. Isis ignored their clothing and told them some history but the strange men soon grew bored of the history lesson. They noticed her necklace and asked about it and she told them it was merely replica.

"How old would the real version be?" Rookwood asked staring intently at the necklace thinking it looked pretty real to him.

"Approximately 3,000 years give or take a few hundred years." Isis responded wondering at their curiosity of only Egyptian jewelry. They didn't seem to be hinting towards any knowledge of the Millennium Items but their interest was making her wary.

"I think she is lying. It looks pretty real to me." Rowle said while staring hungrily at the woman before him, not noticing the darkly dressed guardians.

Dakarai and the two other Medjai guards slid out of the shadows sensing trouble from these strange foreigners. They pulled their Helwan 9mm's out and came out of the shadows just as Macnair foolishly went after Isis to grab her necklace. The shots rang out. Macnair was not going to get up again. The other death eaters jumped into action throwing spells at the Medjai. One of the Medjai went down when a green light hit him square in the chest. While chaos ensued Rookwood took it upon himself to sneak up and rip the necklace off of Isis.

Bill arrived back to the museum and ran in looking for where the death eaters might be headed. He heard the shots ring out loudly. Bill pulled his wand out as he hurried towards the sound and saw the chaos ensuing. He saw Rookwood attack Isis and take the necklace she was wearing. Bill quickly joined into the fray stunning a death eater as they were trying to retreat. Rookwood apparated away as soon as he had gotten what they had come for.

"Isis, are you alright?" Bill asked as he walked towards the distraught looking woman and her lone protector.

She looked up to face Bill and nodded while trying to school her emotions. Though, with two of her protectors dead and the Millennium Necklace being stolen that wasn't working too well.

Bill felt a pang of sympathy for the woman in front of him. He knew he should not let her out of his sight but he had two bodies of the strangely dressed muggles, three dead death eaters, and one live one to take care of. He needed to get a wizard crew out before anymore muggles saw what happened. Dakarai told Bill he would contact his clansmen to come take care of his people. Bill agreed to keep the bodies safe until then.

"Isis, why don't you and your friend find a place to rest and I will get this taken care of." Bill suggested at the woman who stood there in a dazed fashion. Isis just nodded her head as if she really hadn't heard Bill at all. Dakarai led the young priestess home to rest and to let the shock wear off. They both mourned the loss of their clansmen.

Bill quickly called in a few Egyptian Aurors and explained the death eater attack as vaguely as possible. He really didn't want to get the Egyptian ministry involved. Once everything had been taken care of Bill went looking for Isis. He checked her office but didn't find her there. So he assumed she had gone home for a bit. Since he had some alone time until she returned and he could question her he decided to go back to the exhibit that had caught his interest over the last few weeks and helped him identify the shadow mages. He felt the faint pulse of magic he had originally discovered and was determined to discover what the stone was hiding. He had already tried the basic spells to reveal concealments and protections. So he had gone and done some research and decided to use some older spells he had learned out here in Egypt to see if he could break through whatever enchantment was on the stone. He took out a piece of papyrus and began to chant his spell.

Carmine missus sum repudio

Quod factum erat

Erit iam præteriit

Opus exactum tuum praesidium

Offer munus ingrediantur

Carmina missus, iam fuerunt.

Ea incensa est, regressus est alica

The stone began to softly glow and a white ball of light came out of the tablet and onto the parchment. Bill quickly burned the papyrus as he chanted the last few lines. Bill inspected the tablet once again and saw what he had been missing the whole time. The tablet was a door. He gently slid the tablet over and headed downward in a dark and narrow passage way. The torches lit as he moved along the passageway. He finally came to a circular room that was completely covered in scrolls, ancient looking artifacts, golden treasures, a huge stone with strangely familiar indents, and a book in the center of the room with the eye of wadjet. Bill strode over to the strange stone and looked over the empty shaped spaces. That's odd what are these items that fit into the stones sockets? Bill thought to himself. He gave up on figuring out why some of those shapes looked familiar and moved over to the book sitting on a stone pedestal. He opened the book and could feel the power radiating off of it. He randomly sifted through the pages noticing it was all in Hieroglyphics until he saw a picture of the stone slab he was just looking at. Alongside that picture were pictures of items that he knew he had seen before. He recognized one item as the necklace that Isis had been wearing. He looked to the next page which was also in complicated hieroglyphics. He was attempting to translate some of what it said but it made no sense even with his knowledge of ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. He finally cast a spell to translate the symbols which did very little all he got was 99 sacrifices, 7 golden items, soul magic, and shadows. It made no sense the translation spell should have worked and the implications of the words his spell did pick up were not good. Bill had no time to contemplate what he had learned because he suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind him. Someone was coming. Bill closed the book and quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself and hoped it worked.

Isis finally regained her composure and decided now was the time to check on the Egyptian items her family swore to protect. She needed to make sure no one knew of the Millennium Items. Isis couldn't shake this feeling that the hidden room, with all the secrets of the pharaoh, was in danger of being discovered by someone. The necklace hadn't shown her anything specific while in the states just this feeling of insecurity which had only grown worse when she got back to Egypt.

Isis entered the room that held the tablet of lost memories. She looked around and made sure no one was around to see her. Dakarai was just outside of the room to keep any intruders out. Isis then pulled out _Spiria_ and showed it to the stone carving. The stone slab moved to open a hidden doorway. She silently walked down the set of stairs. Within this room held the secrets/story of Pharaoh Atem and shadow magic including the Millennium Spellbook. They had chosen this place to hide everything after the Pharaoh had returned. With the Tomb Keepers allowed to come out of hiding, the scriptures and everything else on that time period had to be hidden away safely so no one would discover it. She quickly did a survey of the room and made sure nothing had been disturbed. The book lay on the pedestal and looked untouched in the center of the room. Everything appeared to be fine so she left the room still with that uneasy feeling even without the necklace. She decided to contact the clans and have everything moved and hidden somewhere else just to make sure nothing was discovered. With that decision made she exited the secret room and headed back to her home in Cairo.

What she never noticed was Bill following behind her and exiting the secret room alongside her. He waited until she left to reveal himself. He went home to mull over what he had learned. He recognized a few of those items. The necklace Isis wore all the time that was just stolen and the inverted pyramid that the Motou boy wore. He was almost positive Isis' brother also had one of those items on a necklace. So the question was; were these items recently created or heirlooms handed down generation to generation? Either way the creation of these items was pure evil and how anyone could sacrifice so many to gain what powers he did not know. Even if they were ancient how could they use whatever dark powers that were granted in good conscious. It was all too much. While all this was running through his head Bill received a letter from his brother and his two friends. As he read the letter he became more disturbed. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were befriending the dark mages. Bill needed to warn them and Dumbledore. Those mages were definitely not good and he was starting to question whether Isis was dark or not. He quickly wrote a letter back to the teens warning them away from the mages. With his letter written and sent off, with a time delay to avoid Umbridge, he decided to get some rest and deal with Isis in the morning.

The next day Isis was in the museum early with various members of different Tomb Keeper clans. They were loading everything out of the secret room. As far as the museum staff knew the clans were just retrieving artifacts that they had let the museum borrow now that they were not being used. Unfortunately Bill took the inopportune moment to also show up at the museum looking for Isis. When Isis noticed him she quickly went to greet him and try and distract him from what was going on.

"Bill what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Isis asked conversationally.

"I was looking for you hoping we could talk. What is going on?" Bill responded trying to get a glimpse as to who the strangely dressed people in the museum were.

"Nothing of great importance. Some of the clans are taking some artifacts back that we no longer use. Why don't we go to the café across the street and we can speak with less distractions." Isis suggested hoping to distract the red head from what they were actually doing.

Bill agreed readily and the two headed out the door. They sat down and ordered some cold drinks. Isis waited for Bill to begin. Bill quickly cast an attraction charm underneath the table in hopes it might encourage Isis to be more forthcoming with him and maybe even a bit interested.

"You seem tense is everything alright Bill? Are the boys doing alright?" Isis finally asked when Bill seemed unsure of what to say.

"Yes they are doing just fine. I just am a bit confused right now. Your brother and his friends are into some pretty dark magic and I am concerned that you are also involved in that dark magic." Bill responded getting straight to the point. He was pretty sure she was not still under the spell to make her think her brother and the others had gone to England willingly.

Isis was at a loss as how to respond. She spoke cautiously but decided for the truth for some strange reason. "I am capable of magic and practice the same ancient magicks the boys do. It is in my blood and has been for thousands of years."

"Isis how could you."

"Don't you dare judge me! I am not evil and you are the cause for the kidnapping of those closest to me. Those boys are my family and you stole them from me! You know nothing about us or our magic." Isis stated heatedly trying not to raise her voice in such a public place.

Bill made a placating gesture realizing his mistake. Any spells he cast on her could easily be negated if he kept ticking her off. "I apologize Isis, but you have to realize how this looks. I admit I do know very little of shadow magic and its origins but what I do know is that it was brought into this world through evil means and that it is dark, powerful, dangerous, and almost destroyed Egypt some 3,000 years ago so to see it awakened in a bunch of teens who have had no formal training whatsoever. On top of that the Dark Lord is after them, so yes it's a bit hard to take it all in."

"They are fully trained in their magicks it matters not whether they know modern magic as well." Isis assured.

"Those men yesterday who attacked you, they were Death Eaters. What I don't understand is why would they want your necklace? What is so special about your jewelry?" Bill asked changing topics before Isis got even more upset and hoping to get some clarification on the necklace and its ties to that book and stone without arousing any suspicion.

"I am not sure why they wanted my necklace. It's a family heirloom with some magical protection charms on it. Otherwise it has no other important qualities. What are Death Eaters exactly?" Isis answered telling partial truths. For some odd reason she did not want to completely lie to Bill.

"They are dark wizards from England who serve the Dark Lord. They are after power and trying to take over the wizarding world over there." Bill answered seeing no reason to lie about that part. "Where are the girls and Odion? I have not seen them since you came back to Egypt?"

"They did not return with me. They wanted to stay a bit longer and explore the country. You know Bill, the boys will have to return to Egypt by the time summer comes along or there could be some international issues." Isis said getting impatient and not sure what to think. Bill seemed like a nice enough guy but he was responsible for the kidnapping of her brother and the others.

"What? What do you mean by that? They really need to stay in England and complete their magical training and stay safe."

"Well that is not an option seeing as royal blood runs through their veins and they are taking up the throne at the end of the school year here in the Egyptian magical world. If they don't return the Acting Minister Samira will become suspicious which could lead to all-out war between our two countries."

Bill paled at that. They had kidnapped the rulers of Egypt. Albus needed to get those boys under his control soon or there would be problems.

"Well I suppose I should take my leave. Since we have little left to discuss. You will not be able to hold them much longer that I promise you." Isis said indignantly while standing to head back to the museum.

"Wait Isis. Come with me. Come see where the boys are staying then you can see for yourself they are better off where they are. You could stay at my place in England and keep an eye on them to make sure they are safe." Bill said grabbing her hand and looking at her pleadingly.

"I am sorry Bill I somehow doubt you would be trustworthy enough to safely travel with nor do I think my Medjai guards would allow me to go very far with you."

"Isis, please trust me. I only did what I did for their safety and that of the wizarding world. I mean them no harm or you. We have been friends for a while now do you honestly think I would harm you or your family."

"Not intentionally no but I think you hold those in charge over in England in too high of a regard. When you stop thinking of the world in black and white then maybe we can talk again. For now I must go." Isis said as she slipped her hand out of his and headed back to the museum to make sure the clans had gotten everything.

Bill just stood there dumbly knowing he should not have let Isis go but he couldn't very well cause a scene in public and Voldemort didn't have his eye on anyone but the teens. He just decided to keep an eye on her. She wouldn't be leaving for another exhibit for a while now and the others should return to Egypt fairly soon. If the museum director tried to send her anywhere he would just make sure it got cancelled. With a plan of action made he left the café and headed towards the museum. He decided at the first opportunity he got he would put a magical tracer on Isis.

After a long day at the museum Isis went home and made arrangements to fly back to America that Friday. She had already spoken with her boss and he didn't mind her taking a long vacation.

Two days later Isis was found finishing up any last minute packing when there was an unexpected knock at her door. She opened the door and there stood Bill Weasley. She sighed loudly, frustrated with this man. He was someone she had trusted who had betrayed her and her family. But at the same time for some reason she harbored some feeling for him which just did not seem normal to her which only seemed prominent when she saw Bill.

"Bill what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to get some breakfast before heading to the museum." Bill asked using all his charm.

"Actually Bill I don't have time. I am leaving the country for a bit and my flight leaves in a few hours."

"What? I know you don't have any exhibits going on. Why are you leaving Egypt?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I am taking a vacation."

"I can't let you leave Egypt Isis. If you try I will be forced to take you to Dumbledore and have you stay at the castle with the boys."

"You dare threaten me! I will not become a prisoner of your master nor will I stay in Egypt just because you tell me too. I can assure you my brother and the others will not be there much longer either. We will get them out of England and you will regret messing with Egypt's protectors! Now leave!"

"You leave me no choice Isis…_Incarcerous_!" Bill yelled the binding spell out hoping make this quick and painless.

Isis ready for an attack quickly pulled up a wall of shadows which absorbed the spell instantly. She then cast a quick silencing spell which briefly incapacitated her would be attacker. This bought her enough time to cast _shadowfury_ on him which promptly stunned Bill. She only had a few minutes before her spells wore off so she gathered her luggage and left her home. Isis made it to the airport with few issues, though calling Dakarai after she escaped Bill was probably why she had not been followed. Bill was most likely in the custody of the Medjai. She finally relaxed when she was on her way back to America.

AN: Spell used was a mish mash of spells I found on some website then translated it to Latin. It means:

A spell was cast that I repudiate

What was done was done  
Be it now undone  
the need of your protection has passed

Come into the gift I offer up

A spell was cast, now in the past.

It was burned, the spell returned


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or any WOW or Charmed references made. Any semi-quotes or references from random movies are not mine.

AN: Thank you all so much for your patience and continuing to read my story. I do appreciate it a lot. Also thank you for everyone who is reviewing my story. Every little bit helps.

If something doesn't make sense I apologize now. I am just plain tired.

Draco is such a hard character. He is so complicated. Part of me just wants to keep going down the horrible path I am taking him the other part of me wants to redeem him. Not sure what I am going to do.

**Chapter 14**

**Hogwarts  
**Ron, Hermione, and Harry had finally received their letter from Bill late Saturday evening when Bill's screech owl tapped on the window outside the Gryffindor tower. Ron quickly went over to the owl and took the letter. The trio gathered around the fireplace to read the letter. They all frowned at the news.

"That wasn't very helpful at all," Hermione commented while frowning and thinking about what was said.

"What do you mean Hermione? He told us that they are evil and should not be friends with them. What more is there to say?" Ron asked.

"Seriously, Ron sometimes you can be so thick." Hermione said disgustedly. Ron just looked at her in confusion.

"Well he did confirm that they are shadow mages." Harry piped in trying to stop the impending fight that could happen.

"True but he didn't tell us why they are here, what did they do to catch the attention of Bill and Professor Dumbledore in the first place, what shadow magic is, and if they are dark mages then why have they not been turned into the Ministry of Magic? It makes no sense why the professor would protect dark mages. I don't even understand why Vol..Voldemort is even after them. They certainly don't seem to be working for him." Hermione stated what she had been wondering about for a while now. Nothing added up.

"We don't even know if the mages know why Voldemort is after them. We do know they are not here willingly but they don't seem like such bad guys. I mean Atem and Seto seem really intense, Marik does seem a bit off is rocker, Ryou is kinda weird I mean one minute he seems shy and quiet and the next he seems as crazy as Marik, but then there is Yugi and Mana who seem completely innocent." Harry said to the others.

"I guess what we really need to decide is if we really want to help them escape. If they are evil as Bill says we should not help them and I suppose trust that Dumbledore knows what he is doing." Hermione rationalized.

"Dumbledore kidnapped people and even Remus and Snape helped…It just seems so wrong… but…he is trying to save the Wizarding world…" Harry said eyes shaded in doubt about the mages.

"C'mon mate even if you don't like what Dumbledore is doing you have to realize we are on the brink of war and like you just said he is just trying to save our world. Besides I would think that we could trust my brother, why would he lie about them?" Ron asked logically in his mind.

"Oh Harry, we just don't have enough information to go on. We should just stay friendly with them and find out as much as possible. Once we have more information to go on we can decide for ourselves. I will dig deeper and see what I can find on shadow magic. Besides we have other important worries at the moment like the fact that we need to be ready for our O.W.L.S., Professor Umbridge is hindering our learning, and she also is trying to ferret out the D.A." Hermione finished slightly exasperated.

The boys nodded in agreement and dropped the topic for the time being, each deep in thought as they headed to their rooms.

**Mages Dorm (Sunday, January 25****th****)  
**The email Seto received the weekend after their detention was not good news. He let the others see and realized his mistake immediately.

Marik was livid after hearing everything that had happened to his sister. He began pacing and ranting in Ancient Egyptian. He swore up and down that he would kill Bill (maybe even with a sword) if he ever saw him again. He was relieved that his sister was ok but he was also worried of any spells that still might be lingering on her from that red headed fool. He briefly told Seto to remind someone to have her checked for any spells and then went back to ranting.

The others just let Marik rant. They felt he had every right to be upset.

Remus came downstairs ready for the morning and ready to start tutoring the mages as soon as breakfast was over. Once he got down to the last step he hesitated and then almost went right back upstairs to his room. The Ishtar boy was having a fit and speaking in a language he did not understand. Wonderful thought Remus what could possibly have the mages riled up at this time of morning. It's not like anyone had seen them yet.

Seto quickly put his laptop away, keeping Lupin from seeing him use it and smirked a bit. The stupid wizards still seemed to have no idea they were using his laptop to communicate with the outside world. The only one who had any idea was Snape.

Mana and Yugi were sticking close to Atem watching Lupin's reaction to Marik nervously. "I think I am gonna head down to breakfast. Wanna join me Mana?" Yugi said softly thinking that leaving and letting Atem and Seto help Marik calm down might be the best plan of action.

Mana looked to Atem in question who nodded his head and she quickly agreed to go with Yugi. Atem mentally asked Bakura if he would watch out for Mana and Yugi so the three quietly exited the tense dorm and headed down to breakfast.

Severus was heading towards the mages dorm and saw three of the mages heading for the Great Hall. He nodded his head towards the three in acknowledgement and continued on while wondering where the others were. He was especially surprised that Mana was without Atem. She seemed to stick by the boy pretty closely since she arrived at the castle. He wondered this until he foolishly walked into the dorm.

Atem and Seto were speaking in a language he did not understand while Marik was yelling in a language he didn't understand. Severus and Remus were trying to figure out what had the violet eyed mage so upset in the first place. Trying to question the mages was useless they just ignored their captors and continued on with their own conversation.

**Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office…  
**Bill had finally escaped the Medjai warriors and had made it to Dumbledore's office. He was currently reporting everything that had happened in Egypt. Dumbledore had a grave look upon his face and was concerned by the news he was hearing. The Ishtar girl was a shadow mage and was attacked for a gold necklace that matched a picture Bill saw in the book she was hiding in that secret room of hers. He really hadn't paid much attention to the boys gold trinkets or so he thought that's all that they were. He would have to take the items. They were completely dark and evil. He wondered what powers these magical items possessed though he refused to tinker with them once he attained them. Dark objects like those were better off destroyed. He assumed the mages were not the ones who created the items but it was possible. Most likely their ancient ancestors sacrificed all those people and handed the items down as heirlooms. He had also discovered that the girl had lied about her last name. That she was a ward of the Ishtar clan. And the worst news of all was the mages acknowledging their royal blood to magical Egypt. He had not anticipated that. There were so many questions with no answers in sight unless he could get the information from those mages.

"I am going to confront the boys and see if I can find any information out. I also want to see if they are somehow communicating to Isis and the others," Bill declared while grumbling about the loss of Isis.

"Now Mr. Weasley you may do as you wish, however I do not foresee this as a successful venture nor a wise choice..."

Bill didn't really care. Those mages would tell him where Isis was. "Good day, Headmaster." Albus let the fiery red head go. He assumed Remus and Severus could handle it.

Bill stormed down the hallway and up many sets of stairs to get to the mages dorm. He entered the room ready to interrogate the mages but did not get very far. There was this brief moment of dead silence as everyone looked at the newcomer in the dorm and then all Hell broke loose.

"I will kill you!" roared a psychotic looking Marik as he lunged for Bill as soon as he saw and recognized the red head.

Severus and Remus immediately jumped up from the couches to intervene. Remus had almost made it to the struggling boys when a voice interrupted him.

"Do it and you will regret interfering," Seto threatened harshly as he stood and squared off with the werewolf with a shadow bolt erupting from his palm.

Remus kept going ignoring the threat readying himself to dodge anything that came his way and still managed to get slammed into the opposite wall from the impact of the shadow bolt. Seto had hit him dead on. Severus had his wand out with a spell on the tip of his tongue when Atem sent a wave of shadow magic at the dark professor and knocked the wand out of his hand.

Marik and Bill continued to wrestle on the ground while Remus got back up and Severus headed to stop the mages. Seto was feeling the drain already but he would be damned if their babysitters were allowed to interfere with Marik. He briefly checked on Marik and the Pharaoh while the werewolf was recouping. Remus noticed the distraction and pulled his wand out sending a stunner towards Seto. Atem turned to see the stunner go off just in time to warn Seto who promptly dodged the spell and cast two shadow bolts consecutively at Lupin. Remus crashed again and fell to the floor unconscious. Seto felt a wave of dizziness but stayed standing long enough to throw out a warning to the Pharaoh of impending danger from behind before passing out from exhaustion. Atem turned to face the potions master and dodged a red beam of light. He quickly rolled to one side and crouched low ready for another attack.

"This is foolishness. Let me stop them," Severus bit out while readying for another attack.

"I cannot let you do that. This is Marik's fight and you will not interfere."

Severus growled in frustration. He knew he had to end this standoff soon before the Ishtar boy killed Bill. "_Arretica_," Severus cast the spell at Atem in hopes of stopping the boy without harming him.

Atem quickly dodged the net coming out of Snape's wand. He cast a _shadowflame_ which quickly surrounded the dark professor. Atem felt the drain of power for holding the hot purplish flames but he was not ready to give up. He was determined to keep Snape busy for as long as possible.

"Do you honestly think you can win against me? You foolish child you chose your shadow magic instead of going for your wand. How long do you think you can honestly last before you lose consciousness?"

"Hopefully long enough for Marik to Kill Bill." Atem quipped while being forced to allow his _shadowflames_ to finally flicker out. The energy cost was too high with the bracer draining all his energy.

Severus dodged a couple _shadowbolts_ from the powerful mage who finally slumped to the floor out of sheer exhaustion.

While all this was going on Marik and Bill were pounding on one another until Bill finally fell unconscious. Marik called upon the shadows which created a pretty solid looking dagger made from pure shadows. He was about to attain his goal in killing Bill when Severus cast _carpe retractum. _Marik was too injured to put up much of a fight against the strong potions master so Snape forced him away from the red head. Severus quickly cast a sleeping spell on the crazed teen just in case he got another bout of energy.

"Dobby!" Severus called getting immediate results.

"Yes, Master Snape sir, how can Dobby be of help?"

"Get Madame Pomfrey here now!" Snape ordered while turning his attention to the three unconscious mages. He frowned in thought. Their instincts were to use their shadow magic no matter the consequences. He needed to get them to depend on their wands or they didn't stand a chance against anyone. He quietly took each boy up and put them to bed while waiting for Madame Pomfrey.

She finally arrived and frowned at the sight before her. "What happened here, Severus?"

"It's a long story. Can you please just take them discreetly to the infirmary without Umbridge finding out?" Severus asked silently pleading she let the matter drop.

Luckily she was more concerned about her patients and cast a concealment charm on them and took them to the infirmary without any further questions. Severus had Dobby bring some potions for the Ishtar boy to heal him up. He left the teens soundly sleeping to report everything to the Headmaster.

"I warned Bill that it might not be a wise decision to confront the mages,"Albus said as he sighed tiredly. "How is Remus?"

"He is unconscious at the moment but I believe he will be fine." Severus said tiredly.

Albus frowned but continued on. "Severus have you noticed any gold trinkets the boys have on them?"

"I know Atem wears a golden pyramid around his neck and Marik also seems to wear a necklace of gold with Egyptian symbols. I am not sure about the others, Headmaster."

Albus clasped his hands together in deep thought. Bill had mentioned seven trinkets. One was in Voldemort's hands. The mages definitely had two others. He was curious as to where the others might be but as long as the mages didn't have them he was satisfied. "Alright Severus while the boys are sleeping I need you to retrieve those items and bring them to me. Be careful though we do not know what dark powers they hold." Albus dismissed the potions master who went back to the dorm to retrieve the items before the others got back from breakfast.

Severus went to the mages dorm and quietly went back up to their bedroom. He removed the pyramid easily and the weird eye necklace. He then went over to Seto. He didn't see anything blatantly obvious but he figured he should search the boy. What he found was an interesting rod like thing with the eye of Horus on it. He took all three items and returned them to the headmaster's office.

"Ah thank you Severus I will put these somewhere safe until I find time to destroy them." Albus said as he took the three dark items from his potions master. "Please keep an eye out for any of the other mysterious items. The mages might have them hidden."

"As you wish Headmaster." Severus stiffly replied as he exited the office to go back to the dorm and explain what happened to the three conscious mages.

AN: This chapter was getting long so I am splitting it in half. The next part will jump to the mages waking up. Maybe some pranks/destruction.

Thanks again for reading this.


End file.
